Seti's Tomb
by Luluseven7
Summary: This takes place a couple of years after the Mummy 2 and is another whirlwind adventure of the Oconnel's and their friend Ardeth Bay. What will their future hold and will they find out in time? Reviews Welcome! Final Chpt coming soon, really! I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evie walked through their house in London reading a book on mummies, of all things. She walked into the living room still looking at her book. Glancing up she noticed the dark figure in the corner and grasped in surprise putting a hand to her chest.

"Ardeth." She said breathing a sigh of relief. "You startled me."

Ardeth Bay stood in the corner by the desk; he wore his black formal Medjai robe but he still wore his scimitar and daggers under it, Evie saw.

"Sorry that was not my intention." He said stepping up to her.

"Oh, no I just wasn't paying attention." Evie said as she gave the man a quick hug. "It is good to see you, I hope nothing is wrong it's been a while sense we have seen you."

As Ardeth just nodded Evie asked.

"Is something wrong? Or is this just a friendly visit?"

"A little bit of both." Ardeth replied.

"Oh, well would you like anything to drink? Water or something?"

Evie gestured to the buffet were ice and drinks had been placed.

"Water would be good."

As Evie went to pore a glass of water Ardeth asked. "Is Rick around?"

"No," Said Evie as she handed Ardeth his drink.

"Thank you." He said politely.

"He's actually off with Alex trying to teach him how to shoot of all things. It's getting dark they should be back soon though."

Ardeth nodded as he took a drink, Evie's curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but ask.

"Now you said your coming here was a little bit of both business and pleasure. Is there something we could help you with? Because truthfully even though running the British Museum is a lot of work. I've been dying to get back out in the field, and have another adventure."

Ardeth didn't know if he liked the sound of that, the Oconnels were good friends but even still that had away of getting into a lot of trouble. Before he had a chance to answer though Jonathan walked into the room, he jumped in surprise when he saw Ardeth and said.

"Oh no, what's wrong now?"

"Jonathan please, where are you manners?" Asked Evie.

"There lost."

Evie got up and went over to the desk. "Ardeth is here paying us a friendly visit."

"Oh." Said Jonathan as he walked over to Ardeth, who got up and took Jonathan's hand in a firm shake.

"Jonathan, nice to see you again."

"Yes, yes quiet. Always a pleasure." Jonathan paused for a moment thinking about every time he had seen Ardeth and wondered if he should change his statement.

"Well," Jonathan said moving off of the thought. "I don't mean to be rude but I must go get ready for the date I have tonight."

Jonathan straightened his tied and spoke to Ardeth. "And she is quiet the item too, I say you should come along, she has a sister."

"Oh Jonathan please, the last thing Ardeth needs is for you to set him up with a date and its last thing you need as well."

"Well he gets three wives doesn't he?" Jonathan replied to Evie. Ardeth spoke up with a smile, trying not to laugh.

"Actually, I am not married."

"Really? Well me neither you know I just don't think there's women around good enough for us."

Ardeth just nodded his head as Evie spoke up coming back over to Jonathan; she waved a book around in his face as she said.

"Don't you have something to do?" Evie shoed Jonathan toward the stairs.

"Right." He said talking to Evie he turned to Ardeth as he went up the stairs. "Yes well see you later then." Ardeth nodded and waved, as Evie came over shaking her head.

"I never know about him. Here Ardeth I was hoping you could help me figure something out, sense your people probably know this anyways." Ardeth nodded and bent to look at what Evie was trying to show him when a knock came at the door.

"Oh, excuse me that must be the files that I wanted brought over from the Museum."

Evie went to the door and opening it she found two men named Aram and Jeff who worked at the Museum. They had boxes in their arms and Evie gestured them in. "Aram put those boxes over there and go get the rest of them, Jeff you follow me."

She led the short man with big classes in the living room. It took her a moment to figure out where Ardeth had gotten to. He was across the room looking at books off of the shelf.

"Put the boxes over there." Evie pointed over by the desk as Ardeth came up to stand by her.

"Jeff this is a friend of mine..."

That's as far as she got before Jeff turned around and grasped at the sight of Ardeth. He jumped back against the desk and Evie reached forward trying to calm him.

"Oh dear it's alright, Mr. Bay here is a friend. Um, Ardeth this is Jeff Clemens. Jeff this is Ardeth Bay."

They stood there in acquired silence for a second and Evie was beginning to think Jeff was going to bolt and run. Ardeth took it all in stride however and extended his hand to Jeff. With a smile that looked like Ardeth was trying not to laugh he said.

"Jeff? Nice to meet you." Jeff slowly took Ardeth's hand and quickly snatched his back as he nodded. Aram entered the room with more boxes and Evie turned, hoping for a better introduction, said.

"And this is another person who works at the Museum…." Evie once again only got that far. Aram looked at Ardeth and his eyes went wide as he dropped the boxes on the floor. As Ardeth looked at him his smile quickly faded. Aram bolted for the door and Ardeth was right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angela Jameson walked up to the door of the Oconnels home. She saw that the men had already dropped off the files that Evie had asked for. Evie had token Angela in as her apprentice in Cairo when Angela was working at the Museum as the librarian there. Angela had been with the Oconnels for a year now and she had come over to drop off a book that Evie had let her borrow. As she was about to knock on the door, the door flew open and Aram came charging out. He smacked right into Angela pushing her to the ground as he kept running. Angela lay there rather stunned and before she had a chance to think there came another man running out after Aram. He was so fast that she didn't even have a chance to see who he was. Angela ducked her head as the man easily hopped over her and continued on his way. Evie followed coming up to the doorway and looking down with surprise at Angela.

"Angie, are you alright?" Evie asked kneeling down. Angela let Evie help her up and rubbing her bottom said.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that all about?"

"I don't really know." Said Evie looking off in the direction the men had went.

"Was that Aram? Who was that guy chancing him?"

"Yes," said Evie picking up the book that Angela had dropped. She quickly let Angela in and sat her down in the living room. Jeff was still there and he came up to Evie talking in a worried tone.

"You should be careful Mrs. Oconnel, do you know what kind of man he was?" Evie nodded and tried to assure Jeff.

"Yes I know Jeff but Ardeth Bay is a very trusted friend and you need not worry."

"You should not trust that sort." Said Jeff still not convinced. "I heard bad roomers about that kind of people. All my brothers friends were killed in Egypt by people like that and almost my brother with them."

"Well maybe your brother was poking his nose where it didn't belong." Evie said knowing very well what the Med Jai did and why.

"Did I miss something? Who are you talking about? The man that was chasing Aram?" Angela asked looking from Evie to Jeff.

Before Evie could answer however there was another knock at the door. Evie didn't think it would be Ardeth, because he wouldn't have knocked at the door again. He hadn't even knocked the first time. As she got up she mumbled.

"Is every one in London here?"

When she opened the door, she found a short baldheaded man on the other side with four bigger men standing behind him.

"May I help you?" Evie asked uncertainly.

"Dr. Oconnel?" The man said in a smooth voice and Evie knew that he was an American.

"Who's asking?" She said not liking the look of the man and his helpers.

"Morris." He said with a smile that set Evie on edge.

"Morris who?"

"All you need to know is Morris."

"Uh-hu, well Mr. Morris this is not a good time so." Evie cut off as the four men behind Morris pulled out guns and pointed them at her.

"Can we come in?" Said Morris still smiling.

Without a word Evie stepped back and the men went in the house, they still held their guns on her when Morris said.

"Do show us to your living room." With a gesture from Morris two of the men went off in the house as Evie headed for the living room. (Oh, come on Ardeth just come back here.) She said to herself. Angela spoke to Evie when she entered the room again.

"Ok now are you going to tell me what's-" She stopped when three men entered after Evie. Angela quickly saw their guns and finished her sentence weakly.

" Going on."

"This is Mr. Morris." Said Evie slowly, her expression spoke more to Angela then anything and she knew that this wasn't good. Morris however stepped forward with a smile like he was meeting someone for tea.

"Nice to meet you."

Angela just looked at the hand he offered. Jeff however not noticing the guns aimed at Evie went forward to meet the man. Angela had to grab his shoulder and shake her head to stop him and with that he only gave her a confused look.

"What do you want Mr. Morris?" Said Evie remaining calm, she had dealt with a lot worse than this man and had come out on top.

"Right, I'll get straight to business then." Morris said looking around the living room.

"I am acquiring something that you have, you see I need it."

"And what would that be?" Said Evie scowling at the man.

(Jonathan where are you? Rick come on, come home.) She said to herself trying to think of away out of this.

"It's simple really, I'm acquiring a certain map that you have in your possession."

Evie just stared at the man, map? The map to Humanatra was destroyed. As all of this was going on Angela had just stood there and listened but now that she knew that every one was looking at Evie she grabbed a little statue head of Napoleon off of the desk. As quietly as she could she through it in the hallway.

Everyone turned to look, including the men with the guns who whirled around expecting someone to come through the door. Evie didn't need anything else; she kick the gun out of the first man's hands and pushed him into the other man. Meanwhile Angela had grabbed another statue and blunted Morris over the head with it. He sank to the ground and Angela hopped over him going to help Evie as Jeff ducked and covered.

Evie grabbed a sword from off of the wall and faced the one man who looked with wide eyes at her. Angela jumped on the other man who still had his gun and they wrestled around for it. Evie swung the sword like only an expert could and the man backed up into the hallway grabbing a fire poker. The other man through Angela to the ground but he had lost his gun in the scuffle. Angela scramble up but the man was quick and smacked her with his backhand and shoved her to where she fell over the couch and smashed the coffee table.

Evie wrenched the poker from the other man's hands and he backed up. As Evie came at him he grabbed a glass vase and through it at her. Evie ducked and before she knew it, the man came at her and pinned her against the wall. The sword was dropped but snarling at the man, Evie kicked him between the legs and punched him. He stumbled backwards and Evie went over and grabbed two daggers off of the wall. Morris and the other three men came into the hallway then and Evie threw the knife to where it just past Morris's ear. He looked at her in surprise and then said to his men who had their hands full with stuff, including a folder that she had kept her maps in.

"Come on." He said as they ran for the door.

The one man she had been fighting looked at her once then headed for the door as well. Evie stepped forward to follow but saw Ardeth coming through the living room. He had come through the back and now ran to up to Evie.

"Evie!" He said and all she managed to do was point in the direction the men had gone.

Ardeth was off like a shot and soon after he left Evie heard gun shots and tires squealing. Worried for Ardeth, Evie stepped forward to see what was going on but Ardeth came striding back in and came up to her.

"They're gone." He said shaking his head. "Are you alright?"

Nodding her head Evie walked back into the living room that was completely a mess. Chairs and other things were over turn and papers were every where from the boxes that had somehow got dumped out. Evie tossed her knife on the counter and sighed.

"I can't believe this."

"Evelyn." Said Ardeth coming around to face her. "What did they come for?"

There was a certain urgency in his voice that made Evie stumble in quickly getting her words out.

"He wanted the map, the map to Hamunaptra I think. I guess he thought I have one, he only said he wanted the map and he took my folder along with some other stuff."

"Who was he? Do you know his name?"

"Morris, he said his names was Morris and he was an American with four thugs who forced there way in. Do you know him?" Evie asked, as Ardeth seemed to go deep in thought, he shook his head.

"Is that all they wanted was the map to Humunaptra?" Evie slowly shook her head and looked at Ardeth uncertainly. She was afraid to tell him but she slowly said.

"The folder they took also contained a map to- to the Med Jai camps."

Evie winced at Ardeth's look and looked at the ground. Jonathan came down the stairs then oblivious to what had happened.

"Bloody-." He cut off as he looked around. "What happened?!" Looking over the chair Jonathan asked uncertainly.

"Angie?"

Evie grasped and ran around the couch to look at the girl who lay unconscious in the ruin of the coffee table.

"Angela?!" She said as she stepped over objects that littered the ground. "How could I forget about you?"

Evie pulled Angela up on the table slightly, patting her face as Ardeth came up behind her and kneeled over Angela as well.

"Jonathan get some smelling salts or something."

"Right." Said Jonathan going around in circles looking around the room, he stopped and looked at Evie again.

"We have smelling salts?"

"Oh Jonathan." Evie said in annoyance, she got up and stepped over the over turned chair.

"Yes there around here some where, try looking in the desk."

She said as she went over and started looking in drawers. Ardeth leaned over Angela and brushed her blonde hair out of her face. He blinked back surprise as he saw the girl's face, he had seen her before. He felt her neck feeling that she had a strong pulse. He spoke gently as he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up."

She started to stir and Ardeth tried to tell Evie and Jonathan but they were now arguing and were ignoring him. Angela slowly turned her head and her face contorted in pain. She groaned as she reached up and touched her head. She slowly opened her eyes and grasped at the strange man that leaned over her. Screaming Angela swung her fist up and punched Ardeth hard in the face. Ardeth fell back and Angela tried to jump up but only was able to flop against the couch.

"Oh dear, Angela!" Evie said coming over by her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its alright, he's a good guy."

Angela looked at Ardeth who reached up and touched his bottom lip with his hand. He came away with blood and looking at Angela, surprise showed plainly on his face. Angela reached up and touched her face where the one man had hit her. She looked uncertainly at the man sitting on the floor across from her. She knew what markings were on his forehead. She had lived in Egypt for many years before she had met the Oconnels. Though she had never seen a Med Jai before, she had heard plenty of stories from her nanny and not goods ones. She was starting to agree with Jeff, as the man looked at her, but all she managed was.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ardeth this is a friend and helper of mine Angela Jameson. Angie, Ardeth Bay the man we were talking about."

Angela just nodded, her head was spinning and her back was killing her.

Ardeth nodded as he saw the girl didn't recognize him, though he figured that it was for the best. He chastised himself for not thinking. He should of known that the girl would be frightened of him. The last time he had startled her like that he had earned himself a welt the size of a boot heel on his rib-cage. Jonathan came back into the room with an ice pack.

"Oh good idea Jonathan." Evie said taking the pack and giving it to Angela.

"You alright?" Asked Jonathan offering Adreth a hand, Ardeth nodded as Jonathan helped him up and he once again touched his lip.

"Where did Jeff go?" Asked Evie and everyone looked around.

Ardeth found him hiding under the desk and pulled him out. Jeff was frantic at Ardeth hulling him to his feet but Ardeth just slightly dusted the man off and smacking him lightly on the shoulder said.

"Your fine."

"Honey, why was the door open?" Asked Rick as he entered the room. His eyes went wide as he saw the mess. Alex followed Rick and he exclaimed.

"Whoa, what happened?"

Looking around Rick saw Ardeth and said.

"You! Oh great, what did you do to my house?" Evie cleared her throat.

"Your house?" She said raising her eyebrow at Rick.

"What did you do to our house?" Rick asked again with the same intensity.

"Ardeth didn't do anything dear." Said Evie walking over to Rick.

"Well what happened? Are you alright?"

As Evie explained what happened Alex noticed Angela sitting on the couch and he ran over to her.

"Angie!" He said as he went over to her and gave her a huge.

"Alex."

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'd say she's doing plum good for getting smashed into a coffee table." Said Jonathan leaning over the couch.

"You broke the coffee table! Wow that thing was solid wood!"

"Alex, stop bothering Angie." Said Evie taking time out of explaining everything to Rick, to chastise Alex.

"Oh, hi Angie." Rick said just now noticing her. She just waved at him and continued holding her head.

"This has something to do with the Mummy guy doesn't?" Everyone looked at Alex and he continued.

"Why else would he be here?" Alex nodded to Ardeth.

"Mummy Guy?" Angela asked confused.

"You don't want to know trust me." Said Jonathan walking over to where Ardeth stood.

"Imhotep." Said Alex as he started to explain everything that had happened. Angela gave him a blank look and Rick tried to get Alex to stop by saying.

"Yes Alex its alright I doubt she wants to know all that."

"Then I got kidnaped because they wanted the bracelet of Anubis which I had on." Alex's voice was filled with excitement.

"Then they took me to the Oasis of Amsher."

"Amsher?" Asked Angela recognizing the name.

"Yes and there was a Pyramid of gold with this huge diamond like rock at the top. Uncle Jon took it but he had it chopped up and sold it."

"Yes, Alex we don't need to relive that." Said Jonathan. As Alex rambled on Rick just shook his head and said.

"Ok so these guys wanted maps? Why do I have the feeling that you know what's going on?" He looked at Ardeth.

"What are they after?"

"I can't be positive but I think these men work for another man named Oaksay Shermar. He is looking for the Necklace of Isis, it's a very important necklace. Many years ago my people split it into three parts, that can be connected. Unfortunately we lost tract of one piece and it was sold on the black market, Oaksay bought it, so you see he already has one piece. I think he is looking for the others."

"The Necklace of Isis, I've heard of it but I never really knew what was so important about it." Said Evie and Ardeth sighed.

"Put together the Necklace of Isis will act like a key. A key to open the tomb of Seti the first."

"Wait do you mean to tell me that you know where the tomb of Seti the first is? I thought it was in the valley of the kings?" Said Evie in amazement.

"Of course he knows." Said Rick. "That's his job, he doesn't do anything else."

"Say, Seti was quit a rich fellow wasn't he?" Asked Jonathan and you could almost see the money signs in his eyes.

"Yes he was." Ardeth answered Jonathan's question first then moved on to Evie's.

"The tomb in the valley was put there to act as a dummy, it is not Seti. And I imagine that's why this Oaksay wants to find it. It is because of the treasure that he wants it, but what he doesn't know is there is a curse upon the tomb."

"Oh, never mind then." Said Jonathan, as Rick burst out.

"Curse! What's wrong with you people?! Don't you realize that cursing something doesn't do anyone, any good?"

"You would have to talk to the ancient Egyptians about that." Said Ardeth who was starting to get annoyed.

"My job is just to make sure that the curses are not disturb."

"Ok." Said Evie trying to calm things down. "Ardeth you said there's three pieces to this necklace. If Oaksay has one, where are the others? And why would they come here?"

"My people have the main piece and the other piece was in the Cairo Museum but they moved it before I had a chance to get it."

"Braking and entering skills didn't work that time a?" Asked Jonathan and Ardeth just looked at him and said.

"No. I believe they moved it to the British Museum so now you see why I am here. I need to get that piece before they do. I believe the reason they came here was not because of Humunaptra but that you are well known for having dealings with the Med Jai. I think they are planning on trying

to take the one piece from us."

"Well that's impossible." Said Jonathan, "I mean have they ever seen you guys?"

"We are a desert people and yes it would be impossible to take it by force for an outsider. But there are many tribes in the desert and all not friendly to the Med Jai. That is why I went after the man you call Aram, I do not believe it an accident that he came to work for you."

"So what? You think this guy is going to try and raid your camps using the other tribes?" Asked Rick and Ardeth shrugged.

"It would not be the first time we road into battle against a neighboring tribe but who ever has the means to buy a piece of a necklace for 50 thousand pounds has much power, and the last thing we need is to have a gold rush into Humunaptra."

Jonathan's jaw had drop at the mention of the amount of money that was put down and he now exclaimed.

"50 thousand pounds! What the bloody hell does he need to go digging up anything for?"

"Wait. You said gold rush in Humunaptra. I thought we were talking about Seti's tomb?" Ardeth just looked at Rick and Rick slowly said.

"Seti's tomb's near Humunaptra?" As Ardeth slowly nodded his head so did Rick. "Right."

"We did get some things from the Cairo Museum but I haven't had a chance to look through it. Oh this is my fault for keeping a map of the tribes. I am so sorry and Ardeth you can take what ever you need." Said Evie

"It's all right. Thank you." The telephone rang in the other room and Evie went to get it.

"You know, you never did say exactly what the curse was about and what would happen." Said Jonathan and Ardeth looked at him long and hard.

"And then the book of the dead brought mom back to life and we had to go face the scorpion looking thing." Said Alex who was still explaining what had happened to Angela.

"It was a huge." He made big hand gestures. "Ugly, bug looking thing and Dad killed it with the scepter that turned into a spear. Of course Uncle Jon and I had to figure out how to get the spear out of the scepter as Dad fought it. I wasn't scared though."

"Me neither." Jonathan piped up when he heard Alex say that he wasn't scared. Angela just nodded her head as Alex rambled on.

"And then everything was getting sucked into the pyramid so we had to climb up on top and we would have died if it hadn't been for Issy."

"The guy with the Durigabol." Angela said and Alex nodded.

"Alex," Said Angela leaning forward. "That sounds very exciting but I think your blowing it out of per portion just a tad."

"No, that's how it happened." Rick said turning towards Angela and Alex. Angela gave Rick a look of disbelief as Alex said.

"See?"

"Ok, there's just one thing I'm curious about. Aram, why do you think he's a spy? What's his story? " Asked Rick looking back at Ardeth, who groaned slightly.

"His name is not Aram, its O fehr Moonay and he was with a different tribe who lives near my people. I will just say that even his own tribe, who were known for their cruelty, kicked him out."

"So do you think he's working with this Oaksay guy?" Asked Jonathan and Ardeth shrugged again.

"That remains to be seen, I didn't catch him." Looking at Ardeth's lip Rick said.

"It looks like he caught you though." At Ardeth's look, Rick looked around questioningly.

"Oh he did get that from the Aram guy, Angie slugged him." Ardeth gave Jonathan a flat look and Jonathan cleared his throat, stepping away from Ardeth. Rick raised his eyebrows and looked from Angela to Ardeth.

"Ouch." He said looking at Ardeth with sympathy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evie came back into the room, she was chewing on her nail and she looked disturbed about something.

"What?" Rick asked, and looking up Evie straightened.

"That was the British Museum, some one broke in and stole some things. Including the boxes we got from the Cairo Museum." Ardeth grunted and headed for the door.

"Ardeth." Evie called as she and Rick followed. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I must go back to Egypt and make sure that the one piece is safe. This was not a coincidence, someone is looking for Seti's Tomb and with all this happening my guess is they already know where it is. I must find them and stop them."

"Well we are going with you." Said Evie and Rick jumped in talking to his wife.

"Wait a minute honey, I think Ardeth can handle this without us getting in the way."

"Rick dear, I am part of the reason that Ardeth's people might be in jeopardy, we can't just let him do this alone and if you remember you're a Med Jai as well. The least we owe Ardeth is to help him with this."

"He's not alone! He has a whole army for peat's sake."

"Not a army." Said Ardeth walking back up to Rick and Evie who both looked at him in surprise.

"The army of Anubis made many widows and orphans and we have not yet fully recovered from it. We will do what we can, but your help would be useful and appreciated." Evie nodded her head to Rick in resolve.

"Ardeth when are you leaving?" She asked

"I will leave immediately for Egypt, I won't waste time."

"Alright we'll pack."

"Whoa." Said Rick grabbing a hold of his wife who was heading to the bedroom.

"Just a minute here. Evie this isn't a good idea, do you remember what happened last time? I almost lost you."Looking at Ardeth, Rick said apologetically.

"Listen Ardeth you know I couldn't have more respect for you. You have been a good friend whenever I needed but I have a bad feeling about this and I can't risk my family."

Looking straight at Rick Ardeth nodded.

"I know you wish to protect your family I understand this, that is what I want also. But understand, that if these people get into Seti's Tomb they will bring the god Set to this world and there will be no safe place and no way to stop him. Me and my family will die trying to make sure that doesn't happen, but with out aid my family and my people will die either way."

Rick stared into Ardeth's dark eyes at a loss for words, as Ardeth stepped up to Rick he placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke only to Rick.

"You have always been a good friend and helped when needed, I would do anything for you or your family and I wish you luck my friend."

Ardeth turned and without a word more he left. Alex, Jonathan, Angela who had came in the hallway and Evie all watched him leave in silence and then stood deep in thought.

Rick didn't like Ardeth saying goodbye to him like they would never meet again, in his heart he was torn apart by this knew sense of duty and his family. What was he supposed to do? With a sigh he was still looking at the door when he spoke.

"I'm going to Egypt, and all of you are staying here." He cut Evie off as she raised a hand in protest and opened her mouth.

"No Butts!" He headed for the bedroom to pack.

"Rick!" Evie said chancing him.

As Angela, Jonathan and Alex stood there Alex said.

"This is not going to turn out well."

Evie followed Rick into their bedroom and paced the room as Rick pulled a suitcase out from under the bed.

"Rick your not going."

"What?" He said pulling out clothes and stuffing them into his bag. "You just got done telling me I should because I'm a supposed Med Jai, now your telling me I shouldn't?"

"No, what I said was we should go and I changed my mind."

Evie pulled out the clothes that Rick had put in his suitcase and started shoving them back into the drawer. Rick shook his head and took more clothes out and put them in his bag.

"Listen." Evie said grabbing Rick's arm and turning him to face her. "I do want to help Ardeth, I mean he has done so much for us but truthfully I have never seen him so worried. Not even when we were facing the army of Anubis and the death of mankind! It scares me." Rick wrapped his arms around Evie and drawing her close said.

"Ardeth is scared for his family and I know how he feels. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would end up here, with you a beautiful, intelligent and at times infuriating woman. And to have Alex who's so strong and smart. I am so luckily and I would do anything to protect you. But I have to go Evie, I have to, I owe Ardeth that much." Looking up at her husband's eyes Evie brushed her hand against his face and nodded.

"Then I'm going with you."

"Evie." Said Rick slightly pulling back. Evie pulled Rick back to her and took his hands in hers.

"Rick, I go where you go and besides you need me."

Rick shook his head for a minute but looking at his wife's expression he knew she was going to go no matter what he told her. Sighing he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, you know that right?" Evie smiled up at him.

"I know." Rick smiled and bent his head to kiss her.

"Mom? Dad?" Rick and Evie turned to their son who stood in the doorway.

"Yes Alex?" Evie said trying to get free from Rick's grasp. Rick reluctantly let her go and turned to his son.

"Are we going to Egypt?"

'We are, your not." Said Rick walking up to Alex and ruffling his hair.

"Dad!" Looking down at Alex, Rick smiled, it wouldn't be long before Alex was taller then him.

"I'm not a kid and I have more experience with mummies then most people. I think I should go, you'll need someone to watch your back."

Rick squatted down to look his son in the eyes.

"Alex this is different and me and your mother think you should stay here with Jonathan."

"I'm not going?" Said Jonathan entering the room. "Oh good." He said relieved.

"No Rick, Jonathan's coming with us." Said Evie who had been packing.

"Why!?" Asked Rick and Jonathan together.

"Because we need someone to stay in town in case of an emergency."

"What kind of an emergency?"

Asked Jonathan who looked at his sister with worry. Angela came into the room, she still held the ice pack to her head and she walked very slowly.

"Well don't expect me to stay here, I'm going find that guy who clocked me and give him what for." Evie sighed and went to help Angela over to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry Angie we really should be taking better care of you. It's just everything happens at once. Are you sure you are all right? Do you need a Doctor or something?" Angela shook her head and said.

"No I'm fine, but why doesn't Alex and Jonathan both come? Its not like they would be any worse off then being here." Evie and Rick both looked at each other, Alex nodded his head as Jonathan shook his.

Rick, Evie, Alex and Jonathan all walked into the Cairo Museum.

"Well this brings back fond memories."

Said Jonathan looking around, he still remembered the time Imhotep had been chasing them and there had been all those people with burns and boils. He shook his head at the memory and wondered how on earth Evie had convinced him to come with them.

Rick just nodded at Jonathan's statement and shifted his bag that was hooped on his shoulder.

"I wonder where Angie could be? She said she would meet us here." Evie asked.

She remember the days she had worked there as the librarian, they had a new curator now and many of the people that worked there were different. They all respected Evie as a renowned Egyptologist and she had easily gotten an appointment with Josa Nickol the manager. They had gotten into Cairo the night before but they hadn't seen Ardeth yet, for he was gone by the time they had gotten to the airport. Evie knew however with his connections that he would find them soon enough.

"Angie!" Alex spotted her first coming out from a side door. The Museum was open and there were several people milling around looking at the different wonders.

"Alex!" Angela called as Alex ran up to her, she squatted down so she would be even with him and gave him a hug.

She looked a lot better then she had been three nights before, Evie thought. She noticed that the white blouse and kakee pants with high boots fit her well. She had her blonde shoulder length hair pulled back and it vaguely showed a slight discolored bruise on her cheek. She was doing well though and Evie had been surprised how quickly she had healed from the incident. Angela stood up as Evie walked over to them.

"Well." Angela said. "I spoke to Josa and he said to show you into his office as soon as you arrived."

Rick stood back a ways looking around at the people who varied from natives to visitors.

"Jeff." Rick called as the short man came through the doors carrying four, full bags. It was surprising that he didn't tank and fall over.

"Over here, don't lose my bag." Rick warned for it was the one with all his guns and ammo in it.

Rick still didn't know why or how Evie got the timid man to come along but Rick had to admit he was useful. Rick didn't have to tell him to do stuff like he had to with Jonathan.

Jonathan was as glad and more for Jeff. It meant that he could boss someone around for a change.

"Say Rick?" Jonathan nudged Rick and nodded his head to Angela.

"Do you think I would have a shot with Angie?" Rick looked from Jonathan to Angela and back again. He didn't say anything for a moment but when he trusted himself enough to keep a straight face he nodded.

"Defiantly. I even happen to know she likes English men."

"Really?" Asked Jonathan looking at Angela who was still talking to Evie.

"Absolutely, her grand father Winston was British."

"Really" Jonathan started but it then clicked whom Rick was talking about. "Oh" he said lamely.

"Rick." Evie called and he went forward with Jonathan, to follow Evie as they went to meet with the manager.

Rick and Evie sat down in chairs that were in front of Josa Nickol's desk. The office was big and it fit the man who sat on the other side of the desk. Josa was a big man with a full beard, which was graying. He was part Arab but you wouldn't have known it to look at him. He was lighter skinned then most and had a one of a kind hard accent.

"It is good to finally meet you Dr. Oconnel." It was the second time that he had said that and Evie just smiled at him.

"So Jo." Rick began. "We need to know when the Museum had got its hands on a necklace that you labeled 13578-MB, and how you got it." The man took a moment then nodded.

"Yes Miss Jameson said you would be acquiring about that, but I'm not sure how much I can help you. We had the necklace in storage for some time because of its lacking pieces, that is why we named it so. Do you know what it pertains to?"

"You answer my questions first." Said Rick bluntly and Evie stepped in.

"Dr. Nicholes it is very important we find out where you got that piece of the necklace and when. Is there anything you can think of that would help us?" The man looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not know, maybe I could check if I knew what piece belonged to?" Josa leaned forward, eagerly and Evie was beginning to wonder if the man was stonewalling them?

Alex, Jonathan along with Jeff sat outside in the hallway from were Rick and Evie were.

"Jeff, pal." Said Jonathan. "Why don't you run along and get me a scotch from the bar."

Jeff just looked at Jonathan for a moment but then got up to go get it. Jonathan smiled it was going to be very nice having that man around.

"Uncle Jon?" Asked Alex. "Do you really think Ardeth is going to show up here? I mean he could be any where?"

"Well Alex as much as I know the man, which is not very much but from what I've seen. He'll always show up unexpectedly like he knows your there." Jonathan looked around he was starting to freak himself out.

"I guess." Said Alex as he jumped to his feet and headed through the hallway. "I'm going to go find Angie."

"Right." Jonathan said sitting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angela walked back in the storeroom where they kept all the things they didn't have room to display yet. She had some books that she had token out of the library and she now headed back to return them. It had been a year sense she had worked there but she still knew her way around and most of the workers there. She remembered why she had come back to Egypt after living in Italy. She had gotten word of her grandfather, Winston's, disappearance and had come looking for him. She had followed his trail for a while and found out that he had left in his plane and had never been seen again.

She had followed the trail of people who said they had seen his plane fly over and it had led her into the desert. She knew that her grandfather had not quiet been in his right mind but she refused to give up hope, Winston had been her only living relative. The last people she had crossed paths with had told her that the plane had flown over 10 weeks before and showed her which way it had been heading. They also took her two camels and goods and left her out in the desert with nothing but the clothes on her back. She had kept going though more because she had no idea were she was and which direction was home. It had been the next day that she had stumbled across the ruins of her grand father's plane.

Tired and dehydrated she had just fell down and lay there crying. She had thought for sure she was going to die and she still wasn't sure why she hadn't. She didn't know how long she laid there and all she really remembered was feeling some one touch her neck. She had forced her eyes open but she had not been able to see very well. She remember a dark figure kneeling over her and it talking to her in Arabic but other then that it was a real blank. She couldn't remember, she thought she might have tried to fight the stranger or run but it was mostly a blur. The next thing she had remembered was waking up with water dripping on her face.

Three Arab boys had been looking at her and she had soon realized she was under a palm tree near a small village. The kids had been curious about her and had helped her up and showed her to their village. From there she had been able to get back to Cairo but according to the boy's they didn't know how she had got there, just that she had been lying there in the morning. Angela remembered telling Rick that once when they had been talking out on the deck, he had fell silent and it was like he wanted to tell her something but couldn't. He finely had told her that he had been with her grandfather on his last trip. All Rick had said was that they had been on a dig that had went terribly wrong, something Angela was just now starting to understand. But he had said that her grandfather had been happy in his last moment and it had comforted Angela some.

She had been off in space thinking about this when she started to walk past a screen that separated part of the large room, it was some what see through and Angela saw that there was a man on the other side. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was, for the man was dressed in all black, scimitar and knives in full view with a black turban. Ardeth had his back to Angela and she saw the chance to maybe surprise him for a change. He was looking very intensely at an artifact, it was a small Ankh statue that had writing on it.

"Its Aramaic." Angela said stepping out from the screen.

Ardeth started slightly and spun around to look at the girl. Ardeth stared at her for a moment he was not used to being snuck up on.

"Do you speak it?" He asked not letting his surprise show.

"A little, but its not my first language." Angela stepped up to him and took the ankh.

"That would be English?" Angela just nodded she felt like there was something more behind his question.

Ardeth looked the girl up and down she walked as if she was in no pain and the only thing to suggest that anything had happened was the slight bruise on her face, there was something not right about that. Ardeth had, had his share of being ruffed up and he knew that you were at least sore the next couple of days.

Thinking back to when he had seen Angela last he remembered very well her laying there holding a scarf that she must have found in the wreckage of the plane. She had been unconscious and looked near to dead, but she had stirred when Ardeth had tried to move her and had woke up enough to scream and push him away. Ardeth was used to getting beat up but the force that she had kicked him in the ribs had set him back on the ground. He still wondered about it, a girl strong built but that couldn't be over 5'7, half dead being able to bruise his ribs when not even a full strength man could have done it.

Luckily for Ardeth, Angela had passed out and Ardeth remember riding across the desert with her slumped over the saddle, his side killing him.

"Evelyn and Rick have been expecting you." Angela's words brought him back to the present but he still unconsciously rubbed his side.

"Yes, have they found out anything?" Ardeth had been glad to here that the Oconnels had come. They were a remarkable family and had become his trusted friends.

Angela put the Ankh back where it belonged and said.

"I don't know there talking to the curator now, I'm sure they will be happy to see you."

Ardeth nodded he didn't know the new curator that the Museum had chosen, which in fact had been one of the reasons that he had not gotten to the necklace piece in time. It had been much more useful having a Med Jai as the curator.

"How many languages do you speak?" Angela looked at the man for a moment and she slowly answered feeling like Ardeth was looking for something.

"A little bit of this and that, why?" Ardeth smiled to himself at the girl suspicion. (She's smart.) He thought.

"It's just that not many people mumble in Arabic when it's not there first language."

Angela stared at Ardeth, had she been mumbling? She didn't remember that, though she knew sometimes she did start speaking Arabic for no reason. She always did have a problem with counting in Arabic, something that drove her friends in Rome crazy.

" My Nanny was a Arab woman who spoke no English." Angela explained. "I had to learn both English and Arabic somewhat at the same time, so I suppose you could say it is my first language."

Angela remembered that at the age of five she had a better Arabic vocabulary then English, something that had annoyed her parents but they were always off working that they had very little time for her anyway. Her father had been in the British Military and had been stationed in Egypt and her mother had been much to busy with socials to worry about Angela.

They stood in acquired silence for a minute, Angela finely said.

"Well do you want me to show you where Evie and Rick are?"

"Yes." Ardeth said indicating for her to lead the way.

Angela went back through the room the way she had come in. She saw a man named Zodack who worked there come through the door that lead into the main part of the Museum. She called to him and he smiled when he saw her, he spoke in excited Arabic.

"Angela! Where did you come from? I have not seen you in so long!" Angela went up and hugged the man smiling she answered him speaking Arabic.

"You know were I have been. In England working as a apprentice for Evlyn Oconnel."

"Be careful, the Oconnel's have a reputation for getting in to deep in with scrupulous characters."

It was then the man noticed Ardeth standing slightly back. He shout his mouth with a snap, Ardeth was obviously one of the scrupulous characters that he had been talking about. Angela didn't introduce them for she thought no good could come out of it.

"Um Zodack I have to take care of something." She started to hand the man her books.

"Would you do me a favor and put these back?" Zodack nodded still glancing at Ardeth.

He left and Angela turned to Ardeth, she had felt him staring at her when she had been walking back and even now. It was starting to get on her nerves.

"Were you looking up something important?" Asked Ardeth and Angela new he was looking for something, though she couldn't think of what. What could this man plossibly want from her that would be of interest for him.

"You could say that, I was just doing my home work on the Necklace if Isis." Ardeth nodded his head.

"Find out anything interesting?" It was obvious that he already knew what was in those books but Angela answered his question anyway.

"Well there does seem to be a pattern to it all, something bad happens to a Egyptian who lived a long time ago. Either for love, power or greed. But anyway they all make a vow or curse, if you will, so even when they have been dead for years some sucker lured by the riches will come, disturb the curse and the ancient Egyptian can have his revenge. Never mind its on a civilization that has no idea they every existed."

Ardeth leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms, he listened to her speel in silence and when she was done he just nodded his head.

"Yes that sounds about right."

"Angie." Said Alex as he came through the door and went up to Angela, he had a snake in his hands and he put it up to Angela's face as he said.

"Look what I found." Giving Alex a slight smile Angela pushed his arms away slightly moving the snake away from her.

"Yes, isn't that lovely."

"He was out side, I grabbed him and let him loose in the Museum you should of seen the people jump. One lady practically landed in Thutmoise's lap."

Alex then noticed Ardeth who stood off to the side. He was chuckling slightly (Alex Oconnel is defiantly Rick's son,) Ardeth thought.

"Ardeth?" Alex said.

"Young Oconnel." Ardeth answered stepping up to him.

"When did you get here?"

"Alex, please be careful with that snake." Angela warned and Alex rolled his eyes.

"It's not poisonise." Angela ruffled Alex's hair and said.

"To some people he is and I'm sure he rather be back out side."

Alex just turned to Ardeth and repeated his question.

"When did you get here Ardeth? We tried to catch up with you at the airport but you were already gone."

"I am sorry, but I had things that needed to be done."

"Mom and Dad are just over..." Alex made a pointing gesture and at the same time lost hold of the snake. It dropped to the ground and slithered under a table. Alex eyes went wide as he dove after it.

"Alex!" Angela scolded dropping to her knees looking under the table where Alex was. "Where did the snake go?"

Ardeth looked around for it as Alex and Angela went on their hands and knees looking under stuff.

"Alex if we don't find that snake I swear." Alex interrupted her as he saw the snake slither out from under a table towards the door.

"Look there he goes!" Alex and Angela dived for it but it was fast and slithered around a statue of a pharaoh. Ardeth kneeled down beside Angela.

"Did it go in that whole?" Ardeth asked and Angela looked at him.

"Why don't you stick your hand in there and find out?"

The door opened and Angela looked up to see a short older woman standing there. With a huff the old lady began to lecher them about not being allowed back there.

"You do not have permission to be back here. This is for employees only-"

Angela spotted the snake heading for the woman and bighting her lip Angela looked from the snake to the woman, who hadn't noticed the it yet. Angela's eyes went wide as she saw the snake was indeed headed right for the old lady. Ardeth saw it as well and in one grand movement both Angela and Ardeth lunged for the snake at the same time.

As Angela and Ardeth both grabbed the snakes tale they smacked into each other and Angela stumbled and fell over Ardeth. There was a big commotion as Ardeth tumbled to the ground with a grunt and Angela on top of him. They both held on the snake and as Ardeth lay on his stomach with his hand stretched out holding the snake. Angela's was in much the same position except she was partly on Ardeth and had both of her hand stretched out holding the snake.

The lady stood there a moment not knowing what was going on but as she looked down at Ardeth and Angela, who were at her feet, she saw the snake. You wouldn't think an Archeologist like the renown woman wouldn't panic so much at seeing a simple snake. The woman screamed and attempted to stump on the snake except the snake had started to slither toward Ardeth and Angela and was very close to their hands.

The woman slammed her foot down on Ardeth's hand and with a curse in Arabic Ardeth snatched his hand back and on reflects rose up on his knees. This in turn flipped Angela over on the floor and she lost her grip on the snake. The woman frantically tried to stump on the snake but with no avail and it started to slither out the door. With another curse Ardeth went to catch it again and so did Angela. They both practically knocked the frantic old woman off her feet as they went out into the main area. The snake slithered for the back of a statue and once again Ardeth and Angela both doove for it. Sliding across the floor they both reached their hands in between the statue and the wall. They were in a position that their heads were practically touching facing one another.

"I got it." She told Ardeth and they both dragged the three foot long snake out. Angela held its head and Ardeth let her take it as he sat there on the floor. Angela smiled in pride as she looked at the snake but said angrily.

"Alex! Why don't you come get your friend here and show him out."

Alex slipped past the older woman who still stood in the doorway with a horrorfied expression on her face. Alex slowly walked up to Angela and Ardeth and gave them a weak smile.

"Nice job in catching it, I guess there's no harm done then?" At Angela and Ardeth's stare Alex just took the snake saying.

"Right then, I just let him outside." Angela nodded and watched as Alex took the snake and headed for the door.

Shaking her head Angela looked at Ardeth who still sat by her, he flexed his hand that the woman had stumped on and looked at the older lady with annoyance. Angela rubbed her head, some where in there Ardeth and her had butted heads. Looking at Angela, Ardeth nodded and touched his forehead. As they looked at each other a smile started to come across their faces. The lady, who seemed to have recovered from her ordeal, started in saying.

"What on earth do you think you are doing! Of all the childish things bringing a snake in here! I should have you throne out!"

Ardeth and Angela looked at each other again and Angela laughed and then covered her mouth trying to control herself. Ardeth started to chuckle at the situation they were in and that was it, Angela lost it and so did Ardeth they sat there laughing as the older lady still scolded them.

"I do not see what so funny!" She shouted at them. Still laughing Angela reached up and touched her head again.

"Ouch." Ardeth nodded still smiling and raised his hand up to show her. They must have looked rather odd to all the on lookers setting there laughing at each others wounds. Alex came back and he looked down at them worriedly.

"Ardeth? Angie? Are you guys ok?"

The lady looked around furious that no one was paying attention to her, she stormed away still muttering to herself. Ardeth got up and helped Angela up still smiling.

"Can you believe her face when she saw that snake?" Angela asked dusting herself off.

"What I don't understand is how she can miss stumping a three foot snake." Angela laughed again and looked at Ardeth's hand once more.

"Yes she got you for sure." Ardeth grunted and nodded his head.

"I hate to interrupt but I don't see what so funny." Said Alex, Angela shook her head and looked around at the people that were staring at them.

"Your not going to tell Mom and Dad are you? I'm really sorry." Alex pleaded.

"I'll make a deal with you Alex." Said Angela. "You promise not to do anything like that again and we won't tell your parents."

"I promise." Said Alex desperately he knew he would get in a heap of trouble if they found out.

"No more snakes for me."

"Yes, will at least next time you can chase after your own snake." Said Ardeth and Angela nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Your going to get us kicked out of here and we haven't even been here a hour yet." Angela nudged Alex in the shoulder and smiled at him, he gave her a weak smile back. Angela smelled her hands and her face wrinkled some.

"They aren't the best smelling beast are they?" She said absently as she pushed her sleeves up past her elbows and started to wipe her hands on Alex.

"Oh yuck!" Alex said squirming away. Angela started to chase him around.

"What? Are you afraid of a little snake smell?" She asked enjoying torturing the boy.

When Angela had pushed her sleeves up Ardeth had notice some scars on the back of her wrest, they were crisscrossed and when looking from a certain angle they looked like a Falcons head. Ardeth straightened when he saw it for it set the hair on the back of his neck up. Where had he seen that before? He couldn't remember but there was something about it that he knew it was important. The older lady returned and with her she had two men who worked as security there.

"Show them out!" The woman said still wreathing. The men pause though when they saw Ardeth and how he was clad.

"Go on!" The woman said but the men still stood there. The woman then turned on her heels to face Ardeth. She was so short she had to look up at him for if she looked straight she would be looking at his chest.

"I am really not interested in why you are here or who you are. You are going to leave."

Angela and Alex stood back watching and both of them had smiles playing on their faces. It was quit a sight having the old, short woman standing up and scolding Ardeth who looked down at her with a black expression. In any other circumstance Ardeth might have found the woman amusing but not now, Angela wrest reeled around in his head and he knew it was important. Very important, he knew that it had something to do with what was going on. Ardeth had sworn he would not make the mistakes that he had made before with Imhotep and then the Bracelet of Anubis. He made up his mind to find out what this girl was and what she meant. Angela cleared her throat and cut the woman off from her rampage, she then spoke to one of the guards who she knew.

"Its ok Sham, we just had a slight misunderstanding with um-um."

"Shanel Deforce." The woman said turning to Angela.

"Right Mrs. Deforce here, there will be no need for your help." Sham nodded and gestured to the other man and the started to leave but Mrs. Deforce stopped them with her shrill voice.

"There is to a need for you, I want you to through these people out!" Alex and Angela both rolled their eyes. Angela looked at Ardeth and she could see by his furrowed brow and deep frown that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked and Ardeth looked over at her.

"I must go." He said shortly and headed for the door with much delight from Mrs. Deforce.

"And don't feel the need to come back." She said chasing him.

Ardeth stopped suddenly and Mrs. Deforce almost ran into him. He turned on his heels and the old woman had to jump out of his way as he strode up to Angela not paying any attention to the woman.

"Tell the Oconnel's to meet me at the docks tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

"But I thought you wanted to talk to them?" Angela asked confused. Ardeth shook his head and just said.

"Meet me by down at the river by the fishing boats near the market. Do you know were I speak?"

Angela nodded she still was confused.

"Yeah I know." Ardeth turned away and Angela had to chase after him to say. " Hey! You still have a lot of stuff to explain, like what exactly you want us to do for you?" Ardeth didn't look back at her but said.

"In time." As he headed for the door.

"Wait!" Angela sighed as Ardeth just kept walking. "There going to kill me." She said thinking of Evie and Rick.

Ardeth passed Jonathan who was coming from another door towards Angela and Alex.

"Ardeth?" Jonathan asked as Ardeth walked by him without a word.

"Leaving so soon?" When Ardeth disappeared through the door Jonathan said waving his hand in annoyance.

"Yes well bye then." He then walked up to Angela and Alex, he looked at the old woman, who stood by the two guard's and said.

"Mrs. Deforce? Long time no see."

"You!" Deforce said pointing her finger at Jonathan and stepping up to him.

"Are you related to him?" She asked Alex and he slowly nodded.

"Uncle Jon? Yeah why?"

"Well that explains everything then!" The woman glared at Jonathan again and then walked off, followed by the two guards.

"Friend of yours huh?" Asked Alex and Jonathan shook his head.

"That old bat? No, she doesn't have friends."

"Jonathan." Angela scolded and Jonathan shrugged.

"What? She is, but any ways where was Ardeth going in such a huff?" Angela shrugged as she looked at the door that he had disappeared behind.

"Your guess is as good as mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Evie! Come on were going to be late."

Cried Jonathan as he entered the living room of the hotel where they were staying.

"I'm almost ready." Evie called from the bedroom.

"Yeah that's what you said ten minutes ago." Said Rick as he entered the living room and nodded his greeting to Jonathan.

"You ready?"

"Me?" Asked Jonathan sitting down on the couch that faced the door. "I was born ready my friend." Rick nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok Evelyn? I'm going down to help Alex and Jeff with the luggage and if you aren't ready by the time I come back, I'm going to carry you myself down to the car."

"Oh? Is that a promise?" Said Evie coming into the living room. Rick smiled, grabbing her lightly he kissed her soundly.

"Oh brother." Said Jonathan shaking his head. "Could we?" Rick glanced at Jonathan and gave Evie another kiss.

"Evie, please try to be ready." He said walking to the door.

"Yes don't worry I just have to find my book and then I'll be ready." Rick just nodded and left.

"You know for being an Egyptologist you sure don't pack light." Evie didn't answer Jonathan but looked in her bookshelf.

"Jonathan you could help me you know." She said not looking at him, Jonathan stretched and stood up and as he turned around to the window he slightly cried out in alarm as he saw the dark figure standing there. Jonathan grabbed his heart and sucking in air, said in an angry tone.

"Oh great, what? Did you think I needed that or something?" He asked Ardeth who stood standing with is arms crossed.

"Bloody- why don't you ever use the door like a normal person!?" Ardeth shrugged as he stepped up to Jonathan.

"Ardeth?" Evie asked coming up to him. "I thought you were going to meet us down at the docks?"

"Yes, but its 7:15 I was starting to wonder if your apprentice gave you the message."

"Angie? Yes, yes she did and I know we're late but we're coming I promise its just that I was hoping to bring my book. I can't seem to find it, its around here some where."

"We should leave, the boat departs at 7:30." Said Ardeth trying to be polite. Jonathan on the other hand said what Ardeth meant.

"Come on Evie you heard Ardeth forget the bloody book, grab your bag and get a move on. If not we're going to stuff you in your bag and hall you there." Evie gave them a flat look and said.

"Oh please we have plenty of time I just need to find..." Jonathan cut her off and grabbing her by the shoulder lead her towards the door saying.

"Come on old Mum this way."

"Jonathan please." Evie said annoyed, but all Jonathan did was pick up Evie's bag and toss it to Ardeth.

"There you go, make a use of yourself."

"Careful with that!" Evie said trying to turn around but Jonathan didn't let her and forced her out the door. Ardeth hulled the bag over his shoulder and followed.

"Jonathan really!" Evie said as Jonathan lead her down stairs and out the door were Rick, Alex and Jeff were standing by the car. Luckily their hotel was not very far away from the docks and they were there in 5 minutes.

As they drove part way up and looked at their boat that they were to go on they all piled out. The steamboat was fairly big and was one of the newer motels.

"Here you go Jeffery why don't you take my bag." Said Jonathan as they unloaded the car. Rick gave Jonathan an annoyed look and flicked Jonathan's ear.

"Carry you own bags." Rick said. With a childish look at Rick, Jonathan picked up his bags. Ardeth went to talk with the captain as Jeff, Jonathan and Rick carried their bags on the boat. Rick and Jonathan came back and stood with Evie. Ardeth came also and said.

"The boat leaves in 5 minutes."

"There you see we are here in plenty of time, I did have time to get my book." Evie slightly pouted and Ardeth shook his head.

"How do you people get from one place to the other?"

"Very slowly." Said Jonathan looking around.

"The only person were missing is Angie." Said Rick.

"Yes well she said she would meet us down here." Said Evie and Rick shook his head.

"She's rather independent for a apprentice isn't she?"

"Yes well that's why I like her." Answered Evie. "I never have to tell her to do something she's already done it."

They waited a minute or two before the captain started to call everyone on the boat that they were traveling on.

"Ok Angie is officially late." Said Rick looking down at his watch.

"That's saying a lot for you people." Said Ardeth.

"Maybe someone should go looking for her?" Asked Alex who had come off of the boat.

"I'll do it." Said Ardeth. "Go ahead and board." Ardeth really didn't trust these people to get on the boat in time if they went out searching for Angela. He urged them on the boat and then set out to find the girl. He found her up the docks arguing with a fisherman.

"All I want your men to do is caring my bags up the docks like a yard." She said in Arabic to the older man who shook his head.

"Fifty." The man said.

"I am not going to give you fifty dollars to carry a few bags!" The man shook his head again getting annoyed.

Ardeth stepped up to her and Angela jumped slightly at having Ardeth appear suddenly at her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to get this man to see reason." Angela answered and her and the older man went another round of prices.

"We don't have time for this," Ardeth interrupted, "the boat is about to leave."

"It will wait." Angela said absently. Ardeth looked back and saw that they were about to take the boarding planks of the boat and he glanced from it to Angela for a moment.

"Alright that's enough." Ardeth said to Angela in resolve, he grabbed her arm and turning her to face him, with one quick movement picked Angela up and through her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Angela exclaimed beating on his back. "Put me down!"

Angela watched the fisherman that she had been arguing with burst out laughing and most of the other fishermen laughed and smiled as well, as Ardeth hulled her to the boat. Angela struggled but there was no point for Ardeth had a good grip on her and he successfully carried her to the boat. The men were starting to take the ramps off but they stopped and let Ardeth on as smiles played on their faces, Angela just glared at them. When they were on board Angela said practically yelling.

"You can put me down now!" Rick and Evie, who were on deck both looked, Rick smiled and chuckled as Evie covered her mouth trying to hide her smile as she said.

"Oh dear."

It did look rather comical Angela hauled over Ardeth's shoulder like he would do with a bag of beans. Ardeth flopped Angela not so nicely on the ground and she stumble back slightly. As she caught herself she said angrily.

"Just who do you think you are? I do not appreciate being manhandled and thanks to you my luggage is over there while I'm over here!" The boat was now starting to move away from the bank.

"Well at least you are over here." Ardeth said baiting her.

"And what on earth I'm I suppose to ware? I don't having any clothes!" Angela straightened her white blouse and long tan skirt.

"That is not my problem."

"Uh!" Angela glared at the man in anger. "Listen you- you over confident, desert, yokel! I don't know who you think you are but I warn you I don't take being manhandled well and if you ever try that again I swear I'll knock your block off!"

Ardeth looked like he was trying not laugh, he grunted at her statement like he found it ironic for some reason.

"Yes, so you've said." Ardeth stated simply. With Ardeth standing with his legs apart and having his arms crossed he did look intimidating but the half smile that played on his face betrayed him.

"And that smug smile as well!" Angela finished her original statement. "Uh!" Angela looked Ardeth up and down before she went stocking off. Evie slipped past Ardeth and followed her, as Rick came up to Ardeth watching his wife and Angie leave.

"Ok I feel I need to give you some advice here." Said Rick and Ardeth raised his eyebrow skeptical of any advice Rick could offer.

"First, I don't know what kind of women you're used to but uh- women like Evie and Angie are completely different. They're the kind of women who will do bad things to you if you tick them off enough. Trust me there not ones you want to hate you."

"No our women are the same as yours." Said Ardeth and Rick smiled.

"Well then I guess you know what your doing, though I still wouldn't be surprised if Angie slips a scorpion in your bed just to prove her point."

"That's why I'm not a heavy sleeper." Ardeth answered and Rick nodded in agreement. He slapped Ardeth on the back saying as he headed to go below deck.

"Come on desert yokel we might as well make ourselves comfortable."

"What is a yokel?" Ardeth asked following Rick.

"I swear Evie how on earth can you stand that man?" Angela paced the small room that Evie and her were to share for their trip.

"Well." Evie said trying to defend Ardeth but at the same time, calm Angela down. "Ardeth is a man you really have to get to know before you judge him. I mean the first time we saw him, he tried to kill Rick, Jonathan and I."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the first person he assaulted!" Angela said plopping down on her cot. Evie couldn't help but laugh and she covered her mouth as Angela glared up at her.

"Oh Angie." Evie said sitting next to her. "Ardeth is a good man and I do truly trust him, he is very honorable and I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you." Angela buried her head in her hands.

"I'm just having a bad day." Evie rubbed Angela's back and said soothingly.

"We're all entitled to them, including Ardeth. Please don't judge him to harshly you don't really know him. In the mean time you can borrow some of my clothes." Angela just groaned and flopped down on the cot bearing her face in her pillow.

"Dad?" Alex said entering the cabin that Rick and Ardeth were going to share.

"Yeah Alex?" Rick said plopping his baggage on the small table that was off to the side. He turned around to look at the bunk beds that took up most of the room.

"Which one do you want?" He asked Ardeth.

"I'll take the bottom."

"Oh sure." Said Rick and Ardeth smiled as he sat down on the bottom bunk. Rick looked at the top bunk for a moment, knowing that it would be the last place you would want to sleep on a boat when over 100 degrees outside.

"Dad?" Alex asked again.

"What Alex?" Rick turned to look at his son who stood in the doorway.

"Uncle Jon and Jeff say that I should come and stay with you because their room is smaller then this one."

Rick thought for a moment and then looked back at the bunks.

"Yeah sure the top ones yours, I'll go get a cot." With that Rick left and Alex carried his bag in and tossed it on the floor as he climbed to his bed. He lay there for a while as silence rained but then looked down at Ardeth.

"Ardeth." Alex said and Ardeth laid his head back to where he looked up at Alex. "What are you doing?"

Ardeth looked at the bracelet that he had token off his wrest and now held carefully in his hand. He stood up to where he was eye to eye with Alex.

"This is given to a Med Jai warrior when he passes from boyhood to manhood and passes the test of bravery." The bracelet was beaded with black stones and there was a scarab with wings placed in the middle, it was long and could also be used as a necklace.

"But you have two of them." Alex said pointing to Ardeth's wrests where another identical bracelet was. Ardeth nodded, (the boy is perceptive.)

"Yes, the one you hold was my brothers." Alex looked down at the bracelet and slowly asked.

"He died?" Ardeth nodded solemnly.

"Yes, he died fighting the Army of Anubis." Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes as he remembered everything that had happened. He had put the bracelet on and he had started it all but Alex had never really realized that people, good people had died because of it.

"I'm sorry." Alex said trying to be manly and not cry in front of Ardeth.

"For what?" Ardeth asked seeing the boy's tears no matter how he tried to hide them. "It is no ones fault." Ardeth lightly grabbed the back of the boys neck in a reassuringly way. He bent his head to make the boy look at him.

"It was his time, we all have an allotted time on this earth, and no one knows how long. Everything that happens, happens for a reason."

Alex wiped his eyes and nodded, he handed the bracelet back to Ardeth and gave a shaking smile when Ardeth nodded and smiled at him. Rick entered the room hulling a cot with him; he paused as he saw Alex's expression, he could tell that the boy had been crying. He looked half way accusingly at Ardeth and went to his son.

"You ok?" Rick asked in concern. Alex nodded firmly and said.

"Yeah dad I'm fine." Rick looked from Ardeth to Alex wondering what on earth Ardeth had said to get his son so riled.

They all gathered that night in the main cabin of the boat where people ate their dinners. They had already eaten and now they sat around the table with cups of coffee.

"Ok let me get this straight." Said Rick. Rick and Evie sat close to each other and Evie leaned against him contently, she looked up at him as he spoke.

"Your saying that if these people get the necklace and go where our dead pharaoh is, then the supposed god Set is going to come back and what? Kill everyone?"

Ardeth sighed, he sat across the table from Rick and Evie, next to Jonathan then Angela and on his other side was Alex then Jeff. Though Jeff acted like even that was to close to the Med Jai Chief.

"Set is the god of trouble." Explained Ardeth. "As Seti was being buried the Med Jai priest in light of Imhotep's betrayal decided to ask the god Set to protect Seti's soul. From Anaksunymun and Imhotep himself that is, just in case the creature ever did rise from the undead and was sent to the underworld."

"Ok but what has this got to do with this thing killing everyone?" Asked Jonathan interrupting.

"Patience my friend." Ardeth answered. "The god Set agreed he would watch over Seti soul in the underworld. But in return Set wanted the priests to use the book of dead so that if anyone disturb Seti's tomb that he, the god Set, would be aloud to come back to the world of the living and defend him."

"Seti? Set? I'm confused." Said Jonathan but no one paid any attention to him.

"And what is it that you're not saying?" Asked Evie, Ardeth looked at her and nodded remorsefully.

"Foolishly the Med Jai priests agreed, for you see as legend has it, before men walked this earth the gods walked it as people. Except they had powers, though some more then others. The god Horus was to be king of Egypt but Set wanted the throne for himself, they fought long and in turn Horus lost his eye and it was eaten."

"Well that's just bad luck." Commented Jonathan and Ardeth glanced at him. "What?"

"That's where they get the eye of Horus." Said Alex and Ardeth nodded.

"Yes, you will often see it with Set, it is his trade mark as much as it is Horus's. But that was not the worst Set did, he killed Horus's father the god Osiris and chopped him into pieces and spread him from one end of the earth to the other. As Horus and Set fought Horus's mother Hathor went and gathered the pieces of Osiris's body."

"Now there's a loyal woman for you." Every one looked at Jonathan. "Sorry, continue."

"She put the pieces together and raised Osiris back to life. Because of Set's wicked ways the gods decided that it was time to move on from this world, so the god Knum made men to live here."

"Ok I think we got the history, so your saying that if anyone goes in that tomb then this Set guy is going to kill everyone?" Ardeth shook his head.

"It is not that simple, the god Set is not a man such as Imhotep or the Scorpion king."

"I wouldn't call the Scorpion thing a man." Said Rick shaking his head. Ardeth continued getting a little annoyed.

"You cannot control Set and you can not kill him, once he is in this world there is nothing short of the other gods dragging him back, that will stop him from doing what every he wants."

"There's always a way." Rick said stubbornly.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Said Evie and Ardeth winced he really didn't want to explain everything again.

"Why did the Med Jai go to the god Set for help why not Amun or Osiris I mean from what I can tell there are a lot of supposed gods that they could of gone to."

" Set is supposed to be a follower of Ra, dispite his disposition. Like Anubis he is a god of the underworld and has the strength to fight off any dangers there. Dispite his wickedness he is an equal to Horus and is powerful. That is why they saught him but his heart is wicked and if freed he will bring chaos to the world. We cannot let that happen."

"I hate to interrupt." Said Angela. "But from what I'm hearing the Med Jai caused this mess, so why are you looking for us to get you out of it now?"

"I am aware what my people have done." Ardeth said to Angela with deadly annoyance. Evie thought she should have told Angela how much Ardeth's duty and way of life meant to him and that to a Med Jai it was a great insult to criticize them.

"Well it seems to me your not." Said Angela stubbornly. "Your people are supposed to be warrior's for God and protect people from these things but what your failing to mention is that you're the reason people need protecting."

If Angela had been paying attention she would have realized that Ardeth's jaw was clenched and he was getting more and more annoyed. But he was not one to show anger, so he answered the best he could.

"My people were the pharaohs sacred body guards, along with protectors of Egypt. Now we protect the secrets of the pharaohs."

"You mean you guard your on mistakes." Angela battered back at him.

"OK." Said Rick interrupting. "I don't think we need to be pointing fingers here we have a problem and we will fix it-" Ardeth didn't even let Rick finished before he spoke to Angela paying no attention to anyone but her.

"I do not condone my ancestors decision but none the less it is how things are. A lot of my people have died protecting 'our mistakes' as you call them and if we didn't you would be dead long sense."

"Well at least I wouldn't be alone." Angela said meeting his tone.

"Well I'm ready for bed." Said Evie trying to change the subject. "Alex its already way past your bed time."

"But Mom." Alex said looking at Ardeth and Angela who had seemed to forgot that there were other people around.

"And maybe you should think if the Med Jai are so honored then why after hundreds years are you still protecting men that are dead? Is it worth the lives of the living?"

Ardeth's eyes went cold and dangerously dead, it scared Angela some but rather then answering he just got up and left. Everyone tried to stare a whole in the table as not to look at Angela, who in turn got up and left in the opposite direction.

"What is with those two?" Jonathan asked. "Angela's like a cat that has her hair standing up because she sees a dog. And Ardeth would be the blood hound." Everyone shook their heads not really wanting to talk about it.

Rick hulled his son back to their cabin and glanced at Ardeth when he entered. Ardeth had his back turned to them and was pulling off his wrest band.

"Alright Alex get ready for bed." Rick said as Ardeth glanced at them.

"You ok?" Rick asked leaning against the bunk beds, Ardeth just grunted and nodded.

"Dad?" Alex said sitting on the cot. Rick walked over and sat next to Alex as he started to take off his boots.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure." Alex looked at Ardeth for a moment, a look that Ardeth didn't miss.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked already heading for the door.

"No it's ok Ardeth. Really." Ardeth shrugged his shoulders and went back to getting undressed.

"What is it Alex?" Rick said looking at his son, Alex leaned back on the bed and spoke softly.

"Its about Angie." Rick couldn't help but look at Ardeth's who had his back turned to them, he had no reaction that Rick could see but Rick still wondered what he was thinking.

"What about her?" Rick asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well,"Alex said uncertain if he should say it. "Do you think she would- well you know I sort of-."Alex paused again and then forced the words out.

"I like her. Do you think I would have a chance with her?"

It took Rick a second to figure out what he was saying and when he did all he could do was stare at Alex. (Who's next? Jeff?) Rick thought to himself and it took him a moment to collect his thoughts to say.

"Well-well yeah I don't see why not. In fact I happen to know that Angie likes men shorter then her."

"Really?" Alex said hopefully. And Rick managed to keep a straight face.

"Yeah and I know she prefers blonde guys too." Ardeth turned to give Rick a look like 'you should be ashamed of yourself.'

"Thanks Dad." Said Alex giving him a huge. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Angie and Mom." And with that he ran out with a smile on his face.

"What?" Said Rick at Ardeth's stare. Shaking his head Ardeth sat down on his bed.

"You gave the boy a false hope in that he could win the girl over. You just set him up for a fall."

"Hey stranger things have happened." Rick said pointing a finger at Ardeth. "You are just afraid Alex is going to be competition."

It was a joke but Ardeth was still to annoyed at the girl to find the least bit of humor in it. True he might have been asking for it carrying her on the boat like he had. And thinking back on it Ardeth thought he had been lucky that the girl hadn't had any brothers or a guardian to watch her. In the Med Jai camps you could get yourself killed doing that to a woman that you weren't kin to.

He knew that he shouldn't have done so and he also knew that he should apologize for his actions. But right now all he wanted to do was dismiss the girl as a spoiled, not important, woman who didn't matter. But the truth was he didn't believe that for a second, there was something about that girl that he knew was special.

True no other girl had ever made him as furious also her knee jerk reactions had caused him pain on more then one occasion. But all the same he couldn't get the markings on her wrest out of his mind. When he had first saw it he had left the Museum and had went to another Med Jai who lived in Cairo. He had asked him about the markings and they had spent all night trying to find out if it meant anything. The man had never heard of the marking before and Ardeth knew if any of the Med Jai would known it would have been him.

It still bothered him though, he remember being told about a falcon head sign when he was a child but he couldn't remember why it was important and who had told him about it. He was annoyed with himself for not being able to remember, it stuck in his memory that the person that had spoken to him about it had not been a Med Jai but other then that he had no clue. He shook his head in frustration and Rick took it as Ardeth's answer to his last statement.

"You know." Rick said smiling. "They say that the woman who annoys you the most is the woman your most attracted to." That brought Ardeth's head up and out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You heard me, and you have to admit that despite whatever else, Angela's not bad on the eyes."

"Is that so? Are you thinking her for a second wife?" Ardeth teased and Rick raised his eyebrow in thought.

"Rick!" Ardeth said worriedly and Rick laughed.

"Don't worry I don't need a second wife, I have Evie. And plus the fact I wouldn't live long enough to say I do to another woman before Evie knocked me off." Ardeth smiled and imagined that was true.

"No, she's all yours my friend." Ardeth's eyebrows furrowed sometimes it was hard for him to tell when his friend was kidding and with the fact that Rick and Evie were looking after the girl he said concerned.

"You have the wrong idea, I do not wish the girl for me." Ardeth stopped as he saw Rick trying not to laugh. Rick waved his hand and said still chuckling.

"Its alright I believe you, I was just kidding." Ardeth nodded and grunted in understanding, the girl had did a job on his pride and honor. Her words had offended him more then he was willing to show. With a sigh he laid down on his bed.

"Though I wasn't kidding about her being a dish." Rick said throwing his shirt on his bag and laying down himself.

"That she is." Ardeth hadn't realized he had said that out loud until Rick pulled his head up for the bed with a sly grin. In frustration at him not guarding his words and at having Rick laughing at him Ardeth grabbed the alarm clocked off the bed stand and through it at Rick.

"Ouch!" Rick said as it smacked him on the arm but he still chuckled and Ardeth groaned and rolled over covering his head with the over soft pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was five days into there journey and Angela sat on a bench up on deck watching the water flow past. It was dark and she sat curled up holding her knees leaning against the railing. She wore some of Evie's clothes, dark brown pants with a black shirt covered by a dark brown long vest. Her black knee high boots came up over her pants to her knees. Angela wrinkled her toes; the boots were a little big.

Staring out into the blackness a sudden chill went down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck went up. She had the feeling that some one was behind her but when she slowly turned her head there was no one there except the two sailors that were far up on the deck. Angela shook her head the men weren't even looking at her why was she getting so freaked? Turning back to her staring out at the water Angela sighed and tried to calm herself. It didn't work however and she still felt like something was wrong. She could have sworn that some one whispered something in her ear but when she whorled around no one was there. The two men had left and she was all alone. Angela got up and stepped forward looking up the deck. She heard people talking in the main area but the deck was abandoned, except for her.

Angela saw out of the corner of her eye a black shape whiz by. She heard it, it sounded like someone waved a big fan across her neck, she felt it go by also and she spun around about ready to give some one what for. But no one was there, Angela was breathing rapidly and she looked around confused. She stopped as she look at the railing that she had been sitting next to, there was a rope wrapped around the poll that disappeared over the side. She stepped up to the railing knowing that the rope had not been there a second ago. Taking a deep breath she looked over the railing.

Frantic Angela screamed as the cold eyes of a person met hers. The lifeless body dangled by its neck from the rope and Angela recognized it as one of the sailors that had been up there just a minute ago. Screaming she backed away until she hit the wall, her eyes drifted down and there before her leading to the railing was a blood trail. Angela looked at the wall she had been leaning on and there was a blood smear next to her, it looked like some had been shot and had leaned against the wall.

"No!" Angela said franticly screaming, this had to be a dream! She backed away from the wall looking around still screaming. Some one grabbed her from behind and Angela flipped, grasping and struggling with all her might she blindly fought.

"What? What is it?" Ardeth turned Angela around to face him he grabbed her arms as she still fought. Seeing the panic in her eyes Ardeth eyes grow wide with concern.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

Angela repeated over again. That blood had not been there, it hadn't! Evie and Rick came running up as Ardeth saw the blood on the wall and floor. He let go of Angela as Evie came up and took her by the shoulders. Ardeth and Rick both went and looked over the railing, they looked at each other and then they both glanced back to Angela. She was still frantic as she stared at the blood on the floor.

The captain and three of his men came out and looked at the dead body hanging from the railing.

"Evie you might want to take her inside." Said Rick as he and Ardeth prepared to drag the body back on board. Evie nodded and tried to get Angela to go with her.

"I'm staying." Angela said, she seemed to have collected herself, all Evie could do was shrug her shoulders at Rick.

The captain let Rick and Ardeth hull the body up and lay it on the deck. Rick didn't bother checking for a pulse for the man's classy eyes should he was dead. They got the rope off of the man's neck and Rick started checking in the man's pockets.

"There's something not right here." Rick gave Ardeth a blank look.

"You think?"

"He's not bleeding any where." Ardeth said ignoring Rick's remark. Rick straightened and looked at the blood on the wall, which was what Ardeth was looking at. Flipping the man over Rick said.

"You're right, not even so much as a scratch."

"What does that mean?" Asked the captain who looked rather worried about the whole thing.

"It means that's not his blood on the wall and floor." Answered Rick.

"This man has a broken neck he was hanged but he wasn't shot or stabbed."

"But whose?" Evie started but stopped and followed Ardeth's gaze down to Angela's arms. Angela's hand was dripping blood and it seemed to be everywhere. She looked down in surprise and shook her head.

"No, that can't be." She said grabbing her hand and looking at it.

Ardeth stood up and walked over to her.

"Show me your arm." He commanded as she pulled up her sleeve. The scars on her wrest had reopened but instead of running the blood now collected on her scars and in red was the falcon head clear and perfectly shaped.

"What the?" Asked Rick as he looked down at her arm.

"No." Angela said shaking her head.

"It can't be my blood I wasn't bleeding I didn't even touch the wall! I was standing right there, I saw the man up the deck there was no way he could have gotten down here. He was alive I swear!"

Angela looked around looking for some one to believe her.

"Wait." Said the captain. "You were the only one out here?" He asked suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Asked Jonathan as him and Alex came on deck. They both stopped dead when they saw the body lying on the floor. Jonathan looked like he was going to throw up and faint, Alex just stared wide-eyed at the body.

"Jonathan take Alex inside!" Evie commanded and Jonathan quickly pulled Alex back in to the cabin.

"Come on partner." He said in somewhat of a weaker voice then usual.

"No there was another man with him." Angela said and pointed up the deck. "They were right there."

"Am I to expect there is another dead body on the other side of my boat?" He asked not hiding what he thought.

"Let's not get carried away here." Said Rick.

"This man worked for you?" The captain shook his head.

"No I have never seen the man before in my life."

"What?!" Angela exclaimed. "They had to, they were working on the boat just up there." Angela pointed once more up the deck. Ardeth and Rick exchanged looks as the captain nodded his head in understanding.

"Right I get it. You killed him." He pointed to the dead guy. "And he probably tried to get away from you and he cut you."

"NO!" Angela said shaking her head.

"Wait a minute." Said Evie.

"Don't you think that's a bet far fetched? I mean Angela couldn't possibly be strong enough to through a man off the deck with her bare hands."

"She could have jumped on him."

"Right and felted him with a noose before the man could yell for help?" Asked Rick.

"She looks strong." The captain said looking her up and down.

"Enough!" Said Ardeth he didn't like the way the captain looked at Angela, he knew most people did business with the Med Jai out of fear for them and Ardeth knew not to trust them.

The captain's fear for the Med Jai must not have been that strong or other wise he was self confident about having his men with him but he ignored Ardeth's warning and grabbed Angela by the arm.

"Come on, you are going in the brig." Ardeth was surprised at the anger that boiled in him at seeing the man touch Angela and before he really knew what he was doing he had punched the man in the nose as hard as he could.

The captain fell to the ground as blood immediately started spurting from his nose. Ardeth's reflexes were lighting he had his scimitar at the captains throat in a second and it all went south from there. Rick punched one of the captain's men out and tossed another one off the boat as they started to try and stop Ardeth. Evie elbowed the other man in the face and as he fell to the ground she said.

"Well that was a good idea." Ardeth's still had his scimitar on the captain and for a moment looked like he was going to cut his head off. But instead Ardeth grabbed the man by the collar and hulled him to his feet, the man whimpered slightly.

"Alright." Said Rick trying to calm things down, out of the corner of his eye he saw a man peek down the deck and then quickly go back. Rick ran after him as he went around the corner he felt a bullet whiz past his ear and he turned quickly scrambling back around the corner.

"On second thought, how about we just leave." He said running back up to everyone.

"We are on a ship Rick we can't just leave." Evie said obviously. Ardeth grabbed the captain and through him in one of the closets.

"Next time I see you I will kill you." He warned as he shut him in and locked the door. Rick grabbed Evie and pulled her to the door that lead into the dining cabin as the gunshot went off and blew a hole in the lamp above them. They all ran in the cabin and met Jonathan and Alex on the other side.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked Rick as Evie went and grabbed Alex's hand. Another gunshot sounded at the door and Rick jumped slightly.

"What did you do now?" Jonathan asked in panic.

"I didn't do anything." Rick said as he pointed to Ardeth.

"Oh great." Jonathan shook his head. They ran through the cabin as the other people in it milled around hearing the gunshots. Rick went one way and everyone else went out on the deck.

"Where's Rick going?" Jonathan asked.

"To get his guns." Evie said rather calmly. "Were on the right side of the river lets jump."

"Jump!" Angela exclaimed. "We can't do that!"

"Come on Alex." Said Jonathan as he looked over the edge. Jonathan put Alex on the railing and then straddled it himself.

"Oh I hate swimming." He said as him and Alex went over the side and made a splash as they hit the bottom.

"Come on." Urged Evie to Angela. Ardeth was behind them watching the door and Angela looked at him, then said quietly to Evie.

"I can't swim alright."

"You can't swim?!" Evie outburst completely blowing Angela's cover and Angela looked annoyed at her.

"No I can't!" She practically yelled.

"Well don't worry about it." Said Evie hurriedly. "We won't let you drowned, promise."

"No I can't." Said Angela before a bullet whizzed past her head from the side of the deck.

"On second thought how hard can it be to swim." Rick came running over to them with his bag wrapped around his shoulder and a shot gun in his hand. He fired at the men who were shooting at them and said.

"This would be a good time to leave." Angela with Evie's helped jumped over board and were quickly followed by Rick and Ardeth.

She thought that she must have sucked in half of the Nile before she came up to the survise.

"Evelyn!" She called knowing that Evie had jumped with her.

That was all she had time to do before she went under again. She desperately tried to pull herself to the top but she just seemed to be sinking farther down. (I thought people were supposed to float!), she thought to her self as she kicked her legs with all her might. As she came up to the top again Angela made an attempt to yell for help. It came out more as a squawk and she went down in the water even before she had time to take another breath. Water went into her lungs and still struggling Angela felt herself slowly losing her fight. She felt some one grab her and pull her up to the survice, she opened her eyes and tried to breathe in.

Her lungs didn't seem to be working very well for all she did was end up coughing and more coughing. She was drug across the water and she felt more then anything them touch the bottom and herself being pulled up to the shallow water. Angela hit her knees and proceeded to through up all the water she had swallowed. She still had to cough but she was able to breathe in air and she had never been so happy to be able to breathe! Wiping her face she looked over at her rescuer and was surprised to find Ardeth kneeling next to her seeming to be as happy to breathe as she was. He still had his hand on her shoulder and as he sat up straight he spoke to Angela.

"Are you alright?" All Angela managed to do was nod her head and Ardeth started to help her to the shore.

They both stumble quiet a bit. Angela from being weak and dizzy, Ardeth more from it being hard to move in his heavy clothes when wet. Alex and Jonathan came running up to them and they both helped Angela up to higher ground as they left Ardeth behind to make his own way. Rick and Evie shortly followed and they all sat down in the sand feeling the cold air freezing their clothes to them.

"Well." Said Rick after a while. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Asked Alex.

"The great city of Luxor, give or take a few miles."

It turned out to be a little more then a few miles but they walked on until they got there and when the sun was high they came to the town and went straight to a hotel, where they proceeded to sleep the day away.

"Jonathan!" Jonathan winced as he sat at the hotel bar drinking his scotch. Evie came up behind him, ignoring the men that looked at her, being the only woman daring to come into the bar.

"Jonathan." Evie repeated.

"Yes old mum?" Jonathan replied taking a drink.

"Jonathan I want you to go with Rick and Alex and find some decent clothing for a party."

"What party?"

"Well." Said Evie sitting next to him and speaking softly so no one would here. "I got a hold of an old friend Doc. Willeces, you remember him?" Jonathan nodded.

"Yes I remember he's the one who tanned my hide when we were with Mom and Pops down in Aswan."

"Yes that's right." Said Evie hurriedly.

"That old jackal was ancient when I was a kid he must be past a hundred by now."

"Oh Jonathan please he's not that old, he's in his seventy's and that's beside the point. He's here in Luxor; he has a home here. And when I went to see him he invited me and you along with any one we wanted to invite to his ball that he's having."

"And why on earth would we want to go to his party?" Asked Jonathan.

"Well my first thought was no reason, but when we got to talking I found out that the man who is partly backing Oaksay Shermar is going to be there and maybe the man himself. I told Ardeth and he said he'll meet us there and its tonight so you guy's better get a move on."

"Ardeth split again? Well he is a hard fellow to nail down isn't he?"

"Jonathan!" Evie said getting upset. "Could you just do this for me."

"But I don't see why I have to. I mean for peat's sake, my sweet, baby, sister you said that me and Alex were going to stay in town, shouldn't I like baby sit Alex or something?"

"Oh no you don't." Evie said pointing her finger at Jonathan. "You're not getting out of this and yes you and Alex are staying here and Doc. Willeces is the man I am going to ask to keep an eye on you two." Jonathan groaned and Evie kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Jonathan." With that she walked away and Jonathan knew there was no way he could get out of this, so he took a last drink and jumped from the stool going to go find Rick and Alex.

They all road in the car in silence as it pulled up to the Willence mansion. There was a wall around the huge place and the gates were flung open to let the guests in. The house itself was magnificence and had a Middle East air about it with all of the servants warring turbans and dress clothes. As Evie stepped out she looked up at the marble stairs that climbed to the house, there were two fountains in the yard and the green was kept up perfectly. Evie had known Doc. Willence was rich but she was still surprised at how very rich he was. Stepping forward letting the others climb out Evie straightened her dark red dress that was velvet from the waste up and scooped low in the back.

Her hair was tied up in a lose bun at the nap of her neck with some curly strands finding there way out and down the side of her face. Rick stood by Evie with his black suit fitting him well and which made him look very dashing, Evie noticed. Angela stepped out next, she wore a sky blue dress that fit her well with thick straps holding up the low square back line and the V'd neck line, the dress went tight at the waste and then flared back out down to just bellow the knees. She had her blonde her pulled fashionably up and piled on her head slightly curled. She had decided to go all out and she wore red lip stick with her eyes dark but her flawless skin seeming paler with slight blush on her cheeks.

Alex and Jonathan toppled out behind her and soon they were headed up the stairs, Evie on Rick's arm, while Angela took Jonathan's and Alex's arm. Angela noticed that Jonathan kept glancing at her, as they climbed the stairs Angela finely said bluntly.

"Jonathan what is it?" Jonathan shook his head slightly as if shy and slowly said.

"You look good, that's all." Angela was rather flattered by the complement, especially it coming from Jonathan.

"Well thank you. You're not half bad yourself." She answered nudging him.

The inside of the house was just as magnificent as the outside, if not more. The ceiling went up for a ways and was decorated in the traditional stile of the culture. Evie led them straight to Doc. Willence an older gentleman who smiled when he saw them.

"Why if its not little Evelyn!" He called. "I am so glad you decided to come, and who is this?" He looked at Rick.

"Is this the young Jonathan that I always had to take the hide out of?"

"No that would be him." Said Rick pointing to Jonathan.

"Doc. Willence." Evie stepped in. "This is my husband Rick Oconnel and my son Alex." Willence shook both of their hands.

"Well I say you better be treating this woman right." He said to Rick who just nodded and said.

"Yes I try." Willence bent down and ruffled Alex's hair, which Alex wasn't thrilled about, but took it as the man said.

"Yes well you did get you mothers looks didn't you?"

"Yeah luckily." Said Jonathan who had been standing back but now stepped forward.

"Jonathan." Instead of shaking hands Willence went ahead and hugged Jonathan. Jonathan wasn't thrilled about that either but took it with a forced smile.

"Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan."

"Doc. Willence, Doc. Willence, Doc. Willence." Jonathan said pretending to punch the old man in the shoulder.

Willence laugh and smacked Jonathan on the back which sent Jonathan forward some.

"My boy you haven't changed, you know I was always ways partial to you."

"Really? I never noticed." Said Jonathan miserably. Luckily for him Willence saw Angela and his attention went to her.

"And who do we have here?"

"This is a sort of apprentice of mine but so much more then that. Doc. Willence meet Angela Jameson." Evie introduced them and Doc. Willence smiled and bowed as he took Angela's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Angela, and if I may say so you look wonderful."

"Well thank you Doc. Willence it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Angela gave the man a confident smile and he returned it with admiration.

"So tell me, have you nailed any young man down yet?" Angela laughed at the man's bluntness not quiet sure how to take it.

"No, no I haven't."

"Well good, if ever you feel the need just come to me." Angela really wasn't sure how to take that so she just smiled and nodded. They were all relieved when they were able to walk around in the crowd.

"Okay, me and Evie are going to go talk to people." Said Rick.

"Jonathan you start asking people about 'you know who' at the bar."

"Yes sir." Said Jonathan straightening his tie and heading straight for the bar with a slight smile.

"Angie you and Alex take the other side of the room."

Angela nodded and took Alex's hand as they walked through the crowd. Angela and Alex didn't make it to the other side of the room before a tall man in a British uniform came up to them and asked Angela to dance. Angela finely agreed and left Alex, walking with the young man out on the dance floor. Alex rolled his eyes,

"Oh brother." He said as he walked over to the buffet, he stared at the food for a minute and then decided to do something a little more entertaining.

He pulled a black lizard out of his pocket and looked around to see who looked like the most fun. A woman stood with her back to him talking to a big ruff looking man with a turban on his head. The woman was fairly tall and she had her long dark brown hair loose, she wore a blood red dress that looked good on her. She waved her glass of Champaign around as she spoke,

"I don't care Salaam you will get me close to him do you understand me? Its very important."

Alex wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying but the way she had her Champaign class set against her hip as she stood looking like a angry mother, it was to much for him. Stepping up behind her he quietly slipped the lizard into her drink….

Angela dance with James Sullivin a corporal in the British military, she smiled at him as he tried to seem cool and calm.

"So James, how long have you been stationed here?"

"Oh- uh a year about." He stuttered.

"Really? Well I suppose you know all the top adventures around the area then?"

"Well do you mean like Mr. Willence? Yes there are quiet a few around, Egypt seems to be the popular place for finding treasure and adventure." Angela nodded and smiled slightly flirting with the man.

"Yes I imagine that's why you are here, right? You seem a very adventurous man." The man just smiled a nervous smile and Angela went on.

"So have you heard of any people going on treasure hunts lately?"

"Well it seems like everyone is going on a dig, there are some of the more well known men like Dr. Davis, Mat Solwork, Cliff Warick." Bingo, Angela thought as she recognized the name of Oaksay Shermar's backer.

The man went on to name a few more but Angela didn't pay attention to the names, with as much innocent as she could muster she said.

"Cliff Warick that's an interesting name, who is he?"

"He's right over there." Angela quickly followed his gaze to a short balding man that was dressed in fine clothing. He didn't really fit his refine clothing however and looked more like a cowboy with his pipe in his mouth and a full beard. He was talking to two younger girls and he seemed to be charming them.

(Yeah with all the money he has he could be a post and they would still find him fascinating.) Angela saw his two big Arab bodyguards who stood on either side of him and she couldn't help but think. (Why are these incredibly rich men so determined to find Seti's Tomb?)

"He got his start in oil, over in Arabia." Said James and Angela looked back at him, she had almost forgot she was still dancing with him.

"Yes, that's a lucrative business now days." She said absently. A woman's short scream and the sound of shattering glass brought them around to the buffet were a woman stood with her hands at her chest looking down at the glass she had dropped.

Most people just looked and then went back to their own business but Angela saw the black lizard that headed for the table and Alex who was waiting under the table for it. Groaning in annoyance Angela excused herself from James and went quickly over to the buffet. The woman and the man she was with had not missed Alex either and the big man started to chase Alex around the table cursing at him in Arabic. Alex just stuffed the lizard back in his pocket and ran from the angry man, he started to go past Angela but she caught him and grabbing his shoulders pulled him up short. The man that had been chasing Alex came up short when he saw the look that Angela gave him.

"Enough Salaam." Said the woman who came up to Angela and Alex.

"Is this yours?" She asked and Angela immediately didn't like her, she had a manner about her that reeked with pride and arrogance.

"And if he is?" Said Angela not being able to control her eyebrow from raising. The woman grunted and looked down at Alex.

"What is your name boy?"

"Alex Oconnel." Alex said proudly.

"Well Alex, you need to learn manners." Alex cut her off with a snort and he said cocking his head to one side.

"Right, and are you going to teach me?" Angela flipped him lightly over the head and gave him a watch it look.

"I'm sorry Ma'am he wont do it again." Angela said gritting her teeth slightly she wasn't in the mood for this.

"I should hope not." With that she walked away with her man, Salaam, following her. Angela glared at the woman's back and then flipped Alex around angrily to face her. Alex started to speak but Angela cut him off.

"Don't Alex, I do not want to here you accuses right now! What were you thinking? Alex we are here for a reason not to play around, you could have ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry.." Alex began but Angela didn't let him finished.

"Sorry is not doing the trick this time Alex, what's a matter with you?" Alex stepped back some, he had not seen Angela so undone before, and he then realized that even though she acted like everything was fine all of this had put some major stress on her. Angela sighed when she saw Alex's surprised expression and said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, but please cut it out." Alex nodded and said recovering from the acquired ness.

"I will I promise, you'll see no more from me until we get home." Angela nodded then stopped understanding what he said. "Good I guess." Angela then of smiled.

"Though I have to say that woman deserved it."

Alex smiled and offered Angela his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" Angela returned his smile and nodded saying.

"I would love to." Angela laughed as she danced with Alex who seemed to have two left feet that he kept tripping over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ardeth strode in, he was dressed in his dress robes with the silver symbols very pronounced on the long, black cloak that swept the floor. He stopped and looked around looking for anyone he recognized. He saw only the young Oconnel and Angela dancing and usually he would not of cared. But he stood for a moment looking at Angela, he told himself the reason he couldn't stop looking at her was because of the odd memory of something important that came to him when he looked at her. It had nothing to do with the fact that she looked so different tonight, he had never seen anyone in such a dress that he would say it complimented them but in Angela case it was-she was-amazingly pretty. Course she always was very pretty but it was in more of a lady like way now with her hair up and smiling as she went around the dance floor gracefully.

Ardeth shook his head she looked good in that dress that was all and she seemed so graceful because Alex was so clumsy, yes that was it. The song ended and Angela and Alex stopped and prepared to get back to the business at hand. Angela looked up and saw Ardeth whom had good experience with watching people with out there knowing. He now gave Angela only a slight nod before he started off another direction, like she had been the one staring at him.

Angela watched Ardeth stroll away, his black exotic cloak flowing at his quick movements. He looked very high class like a desert lord or even a king, Angela thought and she saw that he did turn a few heads but none that had the audacity to stare. Remembering the backer of Oaksay Shermar Angela knew she had to go tell Ardeth and as she turned down to Alex to tell him to go find Jonathan but she thought better of it. She remembered that Jonathan was in the bar and decided on something else.

"Come on Alex we need to go find your parents."

Jonathan sat on a barstool enjoying his scotch and half way listening to the talk of the bar. There were quiet a few people in the bar, all very well off if anything could be decided by there clothes and the poker tables that were in the back where men were betting more money then Jonathan had to loose in a long time. The cigar smoke was bordering on suffocating but no one seemed to notice. Out of the loud buzz of the people Jonathan could only make out the man's voice that was sitting next to him.

"And so I said to the winch." The older man said to the bar tender. Jonathan really wasn't interested in the drunk, dirty old mans tales so Jonathan swivelled his stool around to look out at the room.

The Black Jack table cut his eye and he started to meander that way.

"You going to loose this time Warick no one is this lucky." Said a tall, red haired man that was about in his late thirties but even still looked very fit with his stocky frame towering over the short bald man with the full beard.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spoke up Jonathan and both the men looked at him.

Jonathan smiled weakly and said. "You loose if you take that card." The man named Warick snorted and said

"Hit me." The card was over turned and the man standing over Warick laughed as Warick lost.

"I told you didn't I?" The taller man said in a dry voice, in fact really everything about the man was rather dry Jonathan noticed like a leaf in the fall.

"I would like to know how you knew about it Mr.?" Jonathan ducked his head to Warick and stepped up.

"Its simple logic really and to tell the truth I have lost enough times to feel it coming." Warick laughed at this and waved Jonathan over.

"What's your name?"

"Jonathan Parry."

"Well nice to meet you Jon, I am Cliff Warick and this is Oaksay Shermar."

Jonathan had an urge to yelp but he kept it back as Warick gestured to the tall tanned man. With a big gulp and a few curses on the inside Jonathan managed to act calm and shake hands with both men.

"Nice to meet you both, Oaksay nice name very umm original." Jonathan had a sinking feeling as Shermar just nodded.

"Don't let Shermar bother you he has had his tail in a not every sense we arrived."

"For good reason." Shermar answered. "It's a dangerous business. Look at good old Jony boy here." Jonathan eyes went wide slightly the man in truth rather unnerved him but at the same time Jonathan couldn't help but admired the hard confidence in him.

"He looks like he's fresh off the boat. What do you think about the desert barbarians?"

Jonathan toke some time in answering this for he got the impression he didn't want to get this wrong.

"Well I don't know much about them I, has you said, just arrived a couple of days ago."

"And why are you here my good Jon, is it business or pleasure?" This was Warick and Jonathan smiled, it was a complete fake and he hoped they didn't know it.

"Well actually I'm visiting my sister who's here vacationing." Warick nodded in understanding and Shermar just went on.

"Desert men, warriors that are far better fighters then any English brigade. Those are the people you have to fight out here for your survival, their deadly beasts who will always turn on you."

Jonathan just nodded and smiled, he caught a glance of Angela and Alex looking in the bar from the open doorway and Jonathan jumped at the chance to leave.

"Oh would you excuse me, sorry family you know." With that Jonathan all but ran to where Angela and Alex still stood.

"Just off the boat my ass." He mumbled to himself before he came up to them.

"Oh Jonathan I'm glad you're here we can't find Evie or Rick and I need to find Ardeth because I may have a lead on 'you know who.' The backer is here-" Jonathan cut in saying.

"Let me guess he's short, bald with a full beard and acts like an American Yankee."

"How did you know?" Was Angela's reply and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Because him and the main man himself are in the bar playing black jack." Angela's eyes widened.

"Our guy? Are you sure?"

"Well I hope there aren't two people in the world called Oaksay Shermar." Angela ringed her hands and said finally.

"Umm ok this is what we are going to do. Alex go and look again for your parents find them and tell them what's happening. Jonathan you go back in there and make sure they don't leave, got it?" Jonathan made a disappointed face but he nodded and said.

"Got it, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go find Ardeth." Jonathan nodded solemnly and turned back to the bar, grasping he pulled Angela back as she started off over the dance floor.

"They're leaving! What do we do?" Jonathan said in panic.

"Well, go stall them." Angela answered looking where Jonathan had pointed. The man named Warick and Shermar were making their way out of the bar coming towards them.

"I don't do good, doing that sort of thing. If you need a get away driver, a drinking buddy, I'm your man. I already talked to them, and frankly there not going to stop for me as well as they would for-" Jonathan made a hand gesture to Angela's dress. "For you."

Rolling her eyes at Jonathan, Angela bit her lip.

"Fine, I'll stall them and you go find Ardeth." Jonathan visibly sighed, and nodded. He started off but came back and whispered to Angela.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Just go Jonathan."

With a nod Jonathan started across the ballroom, looking frantically for Ardeth. Alex had already taken off to find Rick and Evie, and Angela hoped he would find them soon. What was she supposed to do with these men? Warick walked slowly out of the bar area, laughing heartily at what someone from inside must have said. Shermar on the other hand looked the room over with his alert eyes. He looked like a panther, cautious and always poised to pounce. The expression, 'red haired devil' came to her mind. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the two men as calmly as she knew how. Looking back out at the ballroom she pretended to accidentally run into Warick.

"Oh, excuse me." Angela said sweetly, smiling.

Warick crabbed her lightly to help steady her, though he was very slow in letting her go.

"Of course Madam. Your welcome to run into me any time you want." Angela forced herself to smile.

"Is that a fact?" Angela said seductively, looking Warick up and down.

"What's your name?" Warick asked his smile never leaving his face, it was obvious he had been drinking.

"Sophie Pearl." Angela answered seamlessly, where had that name come from?

"Well Sophie, I must say I don't see your like around here much."

"Oh? Is there something wrong with my like?" Asked with complete innocence, though Angela wasn't sure how she managed it. Shermar cleared his throat, and stepped up to Warick obviously not as amused by Sophie as Warick was.

"We should leave." He said dryly. As Warick slowly nodded Angela felt a wave a panic, what was she going to do now?

"Well if you'll excuse us Sophie, it was nice meeting you." Warick gave Angela a final examining look, which made Angela's skin crawl, and started to turn away.

"Well of course." Angela said to get Warick's attention again. "Of course I understand, I man such as yourself is bound to be busy. I was just going to go into the bar for a lonely drink, seeing how I'm by myself and all. But I suppose two mighty fine men such as yourself are to busy for just one drink?"

Warick once again looked her up and down then looked at Shermar with an almost pleading look. Shermar's eyes were flat though, and he turned to Angela. Knowing what he was going to say Angela rushed to forestall him.

"Do I know you?" Angela asked. "Cause you look very familiar to me, do you live here in Luxor?"

"No."

At first Angela thought that was all Shermar was going to say. (And I thought Ardeth was quiet.) She thought but finally Shermar continued.

"I don't believe we've met. I would have remembered you, I remember ever one I meet." He said this almost as a threat, and Angela had to work hard to put the smile back on her face.

"I bet you do." Angela said stepping closer to him, "You must be right, I have a horrible memory. I think you just remind me of some one. Though you're obviously one of a kind, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but your very classy."

Shermar raised his eyebrow and a half smile came to his face, or rather Angela hoped it was a half smile. He looked around the room, searching the room like he did every minute it seemed. He stopped though looking out into the crowd, and Angela looked. She just saw the fringe of a black and silver cloak despair behind a large statue. Angela knew that Ardeth was there, but her sudden relief was replaced by sudden fear as Shermar grabbed Angela's arm pulling her quickly and just gently enough not to cause bruises, back into the bar.

"What am I saying Miss Pearl, we would love to have a drink with you." Angela tried to force back her smile, but she knew it kept failing her. Warick followed them as Shermar guided them to the back of the bar.

"Well in that case, let me just go get us some drinks." Angela said trying to turn back and calmly escape Shermar's grip.

"Oh we have waiters for that." Said Shermar with ease.

"Okay." Angela said trying not to panic. "Well, oh look there's an empty table over there. Isn't that good luck?" Angela once again tried to get free from Shermar's grasp, gesturing grandly to the table.

"No need for that, when we can have our own room." Shermar pulled Angela into a door at the back of the bar.

(Ok, time to panic.) Angela thought as she looked around the lounge room, which was empty besides Shermar, Warick and herself. Warick closed the door after him and locked it, which made Angela's eyes go wide. Shermar still hadn't let go of Angela's arm and he now guided her to a counter where drinks had been placed.

"So tell me Miss Pearl, ever hear the story of Hamunaptra?" Shermar pored a glass of brandy and handed it to Angela, who took it slowly.

"I've heard of it, but every one knows it's just a myth." Shermar smiled something Angela could tell he didn't have much practice at.

He pored himself a glass and turned to face Angela. Warick seeing the brandy came up and pointed to it like he wanted to ask but was scared to.

"Watch the door!" Shermar snapped in Arabic making Angela jumped at his sudden out burst. He once again looked at her.

Angela again looked around the room to see if there was anyway out. There was a window on the far side, which no doubt lead to a 2 story fall, diffently a last resort. There also was a door just off to Angela's left, where it lead to she had no idea.

"A myth did you say? You know in the Americas there are people who believe that the lion that lives in their mountains are a myth, made up by tradesmen. They believe it's a myth because of the rarity in which the lion is ever seen. But like many myths, the people in the Americas often get their throat ripped out do to their arrogance."

Angela looked up at Shermar hoping against hope that he didn't notice how she was shaking.

"It's the same with God. Some people believe that God is a myth. Do you think God is a myth Miss Pearl."

"I hope not." Angela said weakly. (Ardeth, now would be a good time to use that Med Jai skill and help me out on this one.)

"You see it all comes down to what you believe or what you don't. The non believers, get their throats ripped out." Shermar raise his hand and gently touched Angela's neck.

Angela wanted to shy back, anything to get him away from him, but she made herself stay. She forced herself to be calm and to think clearly.

"And the believers-"continued Shermar, "get to be a god."

As Angela's eyes narrowed with Shermar's words just as the door to her left opened. Angela screamed as Shermar seemed to suddenly have a knife in his hands, throwing it with skill at whoever was coming through the door. A head pocked back out the door cautiously, and Angela recognized him as he stepped all the way in.

"I told you to knock." Shermar said blandly, like he knew who the person would be even before Morris appeared.

Nodding his head and looking worriedly at the knife that was still rocking in the doorframe, Morris grunted. He seemed to loose whatever he was about to say however, when he saw Angela standing there.

"You!" He said pointing at Angela.

At that moment the other door to the bar was pounded on. It sounded like some one was trying to brake the door down.

"Morris handle it." Shermar said as he started to push Angela toward the door Morris had come through.

Angela gritted her teeth and with a shake of her head landed a punch on Shermar's jaw. Angela winced as the pain seemed to travel up her arm but there was no time for pain. With a curse, Shermar once again tried to grab Angela, who screamed again and kicked him. Grabbing an ice pick off of the counter Angela raised it toward Shermar who just raised his eyebrow in annoyance slightly, though he didn't seem the least bet worried.

The door was broke down and in came both Ardeth and Rick. Rick had his guns ready, which was good for Morris and Warick had their own guns prepared. The room exploded in gunfire, and as everyone found cover Shermar went forward and punched Angela. With a cry Angela fell to the ground, her head was spinning and her breath seemed to be gone. If it wasn't for her noticing the ground moving from under her, she would never have realized Shermar had picked her up and was now caring her out the back, away from the gun fire. She was thrown over his back, much like Ardeth had down to her earlier; Shermar now walked down the hallway calmly.

He pushed open a door with his foot, which turned out to be the door to a stair well. If not awake before, Angela was now jarred awake by Shermar trotting down the steps. Angela tried to blink away the stars that she saw dancing around in her head; she had to think clearly. They were now out the stair well and into the garden, still going along at a good pace. Angela raised her head to see if she could see anything that would help her, (I have to get out of here.) she thought desperately. It looked like they were in the back of the house, headed away from it.

The squeaking of hinges was the only clue to Angela that they were headed into the barn. Lamps were lit along the stalls for the horses that lined the barn. Without a word Shermar dropped Angela on the ground, in the hay. Angela grunted as she landed, then looked up to watch Shermar grab a bridle off a hook and go into a horse pin. (He thinks I'm out?) Angela wondered. She didn't question it too much though, all she could think of was getting out of there. She forced herself to set up, her head spun and the sharp pain in her hand that she had been feeling, seemed to get sharper.

Looking down Angela saw that it was her falcon looking scar, it was red with blood that seemed to be dried into the scar, making the falcon all the more pronounced. Angela stared at it, in all her life it had only done that three times. The first time had been when she first got it. She had fallen through a glass dinning table and cut her arm. Her nanny had said the cuts looked like a bird and that they would bring her good luck. Angela could almost laugh at the idea now. The other times had been on the boat and now there.

Shaking her head Angela decided to wonder about that another time. Slowly getting to her knees she took a deep breath. She never thought it would be that hard to stand up. (I need to go on a diet.) Angela thought to herself ironically. Moving slowly Angela made her way to the barn door. She looked back to see where Shermar was and was keenly disappointed to find him standing behind her.

"Going so soon?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. "I don't think so, I still need you for leverage just encase that barbarian comes after me." Angela groaned, and glared at him.

Shermar in turn reached for her. Angela was not completely out of it though, and gritting her teeth angrily, slapped Shermar across the face. With an angrily snarl Shermar grabbed Angela's hand with strength, which caused Angela to cry out in pain as Shermar grabbed right on the falcon scar. Shermar looked down at Angela's hand as her knees almost gave way beneath her. Looking now at the scar, Shermar grasped in surprise and pulled his head back like her scar might be a poisonous snake.

Looking at her with wide eyes, Angela didn't miss the terror that seemed to be written on his face. Not understanding any of it, Angela tried to pull her arm free. Shermar let her go and stepped back, his eyes still wide.

"The Fair One." Shermar whispered.

He seemed almost frantic as he looked at Angela. Suddenly Shermar pulled a knife from his belt and came at her. With a grasp Angela pulled away just in time to avoid Shermar's slash. Falling to the ground she looked with wide eyes at Shermar who stood over her, no doubt going to kill her. As Shermar was about to take his blow suddenly a figure stepped in between Shermar and Angela.

Angela scrambled back as Ardeth caught Shermar's blow and landed a punch on his jaw. Shermar stumbled back but caught himself in time to dodge Ardeth's blow with his scimitar. Shermar made a hard right into Ardeth's chest, which sent Ardeth reeling back. Shermar flipped his knife in his hands and through it at Ardeth with deadly skill. Ardeth moved with lighting reflexes to his lift, barely getting out of the way of the knife that whizzed passed his head. Snarling Shermar then stepped back and grabbed a pitchfork that was propped up against a stall.

With a final snarl Shermar through the pitchfork at Ardeth, who struck it away easily with his scimitar. Shermar only needed a moment though, stepping back he pulled the nervous horse out of its stall and hopped limberly up on it. The dapple-gray reared and was turned harshly around by Shermar as he urged the horse to a run down the stables. Ardeth took a couple steps to follow but seeing the horse jump over the short gait at the end of the barn and disappear, Ardeth reconsidered. Shaking his head slightly he turned back to Angela who still sat in the hay holding her arm protectively.

Ardeth didn't understand the wave of concern that went through him as he looked at her. He rushed over to her and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" He asked grabbing Angela's shoulders gently. Angela looked up at him with that and nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, I'm alright." Angela said softly, nodding her head.

Ardeth let out a relieved breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. He helped Angela up and looked down at her as she smiled weakly up at him.

"Well did you get what you were after?" Ardeth's eyebrows narrowed.

Here he was on the brink of loosing control of his calm demeanor, feeling like he had just got kicked in the gut, were actually it was just getting punched in the chest, and here Angela was resuming her normal attitude. It annoyed him beyond words looking at her, seeming no worse for the ware. Despite having been socked in the face so hard it should have knocked any hard jawed man out, and despite having almost been killed, she didn't really look that bad. Strands of her slightly curly hair had escaped from her hair tie and Ardeth could see a slight redness on her lower jaw line but that was about it.

She now looked up at him with a seeming hopeful smile, all to unaware that she could have died that night. Ardeth's jaw clinched, this could not continue, he was going to have to put a final stop to it and he decided the sooner the better.

"What were you thinking?" Ardeth asked, in a hard voice. "What possessed you to go up to these men?" Angela's raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well I... I was trying to stall so Jonathan could find you. They were about to leave."

"You should have let them." Ardeth barked. "You could have ruined everything foolish girl, not to mention getting yourself killed! Us killed! You had no place being any where near them, it is not your concern and it most diffenently not your job to help. Maybe next time you feel the need to be impulsive and stick you nose where it doesn't belong, you will take you stupidity some where else. "

It was Angela's turn to narrow her eyes in annoyance, this was not the day to be giving her trouble. She huffed angrily as she thought of all the things, chances she had taken to help out. As if the incident on the steamboat wasn't enough, no she had to play baby sitter to both Alex and Jonathan and find the creepy Shermar and Warick as well. Not to mention flirting with them, and having the will power not to through up while doing it. As if that wasn't enough, getting clocked and carried like a sack of potatoes to be used as "leverage" for the one of the creepiest men Angela had ever seen. Also Shermar's strange reaction to her and the falcon scar that still hurt as Angela cradled it; no this was not the day to pick a fight with her.

"You know!" Angela said matching Ardeth's tone. "You should be thanking me! Not only did I actually 'find' Warick and Shermar, I probably could have got them to talk, if you hadn't ruined it. I'm not finished!" Angela snapped as Ardeth opened his mouth to speak.

" If you want to talk what-ifs and you could-have-done-this, then how about we talk about where the hell you were while I was talking to Shermar! I'm sorry but not only do you not blend in that well, it does not take ten minutes to find the door at the back of the bar! So you know what, you can save the thank you's! How about you just stop bitching and we just go our separate ways? Because I don't know about you, but I've had bad day, so I would appreciate it if you just get off my back!"

Angela said the last part with anger, glaring at Ardeth. Ardeth's expression was hard and of a man who doesn't like to loose an argument.

"I would like nothing more." Ardeth said dangerously calm. "If fact why don't you just go home to your parents until you grow up child, if you think they can stand you."

Angela's eyes narrowed more and with sudden strength she slapped Ardeth, hard across the face. With a grunt Ardeth's head went to one side, and slowly looking back at her his eyes were cold and blank. Angela's eyes were filling with tears, as she looked angrily at him, her breath wrapped. Neither Ardeth nor Angela had realized that Rick and Evie had come into the barn, but they now stood quietly by the door, looking with worried faces at them. Ardeth's look was cold anger and his voice of hard indifference.

"She stays here, or I decline your help." That's was to Rick and Evie. With that Ardeth left Angela standing there and walked out the door, going back to the house. As Rick followed Ardeth, Evie went up to Angela who stood quietly, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Evie asked resting her hand gently on Angela's shoulder. With a sob Angela turned around to face Evie and hugged her, letting her tears fall freely.

"Hush girl, it's alright. It'll all be alright." Evie reassured, though in her head she couldn't help but wonder if it was really going to be 'alright'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't understand why I have to go." Complained Jonathan to Evie. "I thought I was just staying here and watching Alex or something like that?"

Jonathan watched Evie pace around her living room, at the Luxor hotel. The room was nice with a sitting area in which a couch and hard chairs were placed by the balcony window. Bookshelves were placed on either side of the walls and were full of odds and ends in which people, that had used the room before, had left behind. There was a dining table to the front of the room, facing the door that led out into the hallway.

On the other side was another door that lead into the bedroom which contained a dresser, two soft chairs and one very large canopy bed. All this Jonathan barely noticed as he tried to keep up with Evie as she packed her bags.

"No Jonathan. As I already told you, Angela is going to stay here with Alex and your coming with us."

"Just because Ardeth and Angie had a little set-to? Oh come on they'll work it out. Be chummy in no time, you'll see." Evie shook her head as she carried her bag from the bedroom out to the living room.

"I would like to think so, but I really think they mean to part in separate ways indefinitely."

"Oh for peat's sake, its not like they have to love each other. All you need to do is find the Shermar guy, steal the necklace piece and make sure he doesn't get the other piece from the Med Jai. Its not bloody surgery."

"Well I am glad you think so Jonathan." Said Rick coming into the room. "I guess you have no reason to complain then." Rolling his eyes Jonathan sat down, disappointed, on the couch.

"Do we even know where we are going?" Jonathan asked.

"Well according to Dr. Willence, Shermar is in cohorts with the Thartin tribe." Evie stated, looking at her bag wondering if she could fit more things in it.

"Yes who would of thought." Jonathan said playing with the tassels on the lamp. "That our good old friend Willence was helping Shermar."

"Yeah go figure." Rick added resting up against the table. "He seemed pretty scared last night, when me and Ardeth, 'politely' asked him about it."

Both Evie and Jonathan looked at Rick with that, they both knew that Rick didn't politely ask anyone, anything. It was much the same with Ardeth.

"But that's what he told us, Ardeth took off last night to go check it out. He should be back soon, hopefully anyway. We have to pay a visit to the Med Jai tribes today to see what the plan is."

"Yes, are you packed Jonathan?" Evie asked closing her bag.

"As good as, old mum. Its kind of a shame you didn't catch Warick, I rather hoped I wouldn't see him again." Rick nodded.

"Yeah its still a wonder how someone that fat can move that fast." Giving a short laugh Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah fancy that."

"Well at least Morris-whatever his name is, is out of the picture." Added Evie going back in the bedroom.

"Yeah him and his men didn't go out to well, but at least we don't have to worry about them coming back on us."

"Yes well all that's peachy but in my perfect world all I'd have to do today is go down to the bar and drowned my sorrows."

"Oh cheer up Jonathan, could be worse." Jonathan just grunted at Rick's words.

"Not likely. So how is our good and faithful friend Jeff doing?"

"Getting better, I think it was just the heat that made him sick." Answered Evie, combing the shelves for any books of interest.

"You know I am feeling ill all of a sudden." Said Jonathan holding his forehead. Smiling Rick shook his head.

"Nice try, you're still going. At least you and Ardeth don't fight like two siamese cats in a paper bag."

"I suppose. I still have trouble with the thought of Angie hitting Ardeth, I mean the first time was completely understandable. I might do the same thing if I woke up to him leaning over me. But slapping? Got to give her credit for the courage though." Jonathan raised his class that he had pored, in salute.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try to punch Ardeth." Rick said as he nodded. " That was kind of strange, though." Rick had to admit, rubbing the back of his neck. "But what's done is done I guess. Some people just can't get along."

"Oh pig-swallow." Evie said looking back at Rick. "If it was up to me I'd lock them in a room together until they settled there differences."

"Yeah, or killed each other." Rick added as he stood up going to the door. "I'm going to go check on Alex." With that Rick left and shaking her head Evie went into the bedroom muttering.

"Don't know what's good for them."

Jonathan sighed as he sat back down on the couch, he imagined that this was going to get messy before the end. Glancing to his right, a black movement caught his eye. With a grasp he stood up and looked behind him, expecting an assassin or something of the like. He sighed as he saw Ardeth standing there, straight faced.

"Alright you got me that time, but not anymore. From now on I have eyes in the back of my head."

Jonathan nodded proudly even though he knew it wouldn't take much for Ardeth to give him a heartache. Evie came back in the room then and smiled as she saw Ardeth, she went around the chairs to greet him.

"Oh hello Ardeth, you have perfect timing we were just-Ardeth are you alright?" Ardeth stood, eyes dull not looking at Evie but staring off. Ardeth took a step toward Evie, and stumbled falling to the ground. Evie screamed as she half way caught Ardeth and sank to the floor with him.

"Oh my-" Evie said surprised as Ardeth's head rested in her lap. Evie saw the blood that was on his one hand that held his side and she moved it looking with horror at the wet black robe, wet with Ardeth's blood.

"Jonathan, go get Rick!" Evie ordered. Jonathan nodded tripping over a chair making his sprint for the door.

"Right." He said with short breath as he disappeared out the door.

"Oh, dear. Ardeth?" Evie placed her hand reluctantly on Ardeth's wound and with her other hand held Ardeth's head.

"Ardeth, come on stay with me."

Rick came bursting through the door followed quickly by Jonathan. Rick ran around and kneeled down over Ardeth, his brows furrowing.

"What happened?" Rick asked looking at Ardeth's wound on his side.

"I don't know, he came in and-and fell." Evie stuttered in a panic.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Rick stated looking around. "Jonathan, help me get him on the table."

Jonathan and Rick pulled Ardeth up, which produced a painful groan from Ardeth. Evie went and cleared everything off the table, and through it on the ground.

"Okay, one, two, three." Rick and Jonathan got Ardeth on the table and laid him down as softly as they could.

"Jonathan, find a doctor." Rick ordered as he took off all of Ardeth's belts and ammo.

"You got it." Jonathan muttered as he once again headed for the door.

"Evie, go get some towels from the bath room." With out a word Evie went off running across the bedroom. Rick pulled Ardeth's robe off so he could look at the wound. Ardeth moved his head from side to side in agony.

"Hey bud." Rick said leaning over, trying to get Ardeth's attention. "Don't worry a docs on the way, we'll have this fixed in no time." Ardeth mumbled something but Rick couldn't make it out.

"No, save your strength."

Evie came running back into the living room then, carrying what looked like every towel the hotel had.

"Ok, this is all I could find." She said, short of breath.

"Great that will work." Rick grabbed a towel and pressed it down on Ardeth's wound, which caused Ardeth to cry out in pain.

"It's a gun shot wound." Rick informed Evie. "And the bullets still in him. That doctor better get here soon."

"Oh." Evie said putting her hand worriedly on Ardeth's wet forehead. "He as a fever." Evie looked at Rick who nodded.

"Yeah and its going to get worse before it gets better. Go get me a bowel of water and some clean rags." Evie took off again for the bathroom as Rick stared down at Ardeth.

"Ardeth?" Came the worried voice from the door.

Looking Rick saw Alex standing in the doorway with wide eyes at Ardeth lying still on the table. Angela came in after him and stopped staring at Ardeth with wide eyes like Alex was.

"Alex, go to your room." Rick ordered, not wanting his son to see this. Alex shook his head though and came in all the way followed by Angela.

"What can I do to help?" Alex said, his voice holding back panic.

"You can go to your room, Angie can you help me here?"

Rick pointed to Alex and looked at Angela to drag his son out. Angela shook her head though and went around the table, coming to Ardeth's side.

"Oh, no." She said in a whisper, looking at Ardeth with fear in her eyes. Rick sighed as he noticed that the towel he was holding on Ardeth's wound was almost completely colored red. Jonathan came bursting in the room then, towing a man behind him.

"This is the only doctor I could find." Jonathan said trying to catch his breath.

The man that followed him was a short Arab man, who carried a small black bag with him. Rick nodded and grabbing Alex pulled him over to where Ardeth was and said.

"You want to help, keep pressure on the wound."

Alex obeyed with shaky hands looking at Angela for help. Angela tried to calm herself as she looked down at Ardeth, his bare chest glistening with sweat. She felt like she had been punched in the gut as she looked at his closed eyes just barely making out the rise and fall of his chest.

"Doc this man has been shot in his side, close to his ribs, and the bulletin is still lugged there. He's lost a lot of blood and I don't know about how long he's been like this." Rick stated the facts and quickly pulled the doctor over to Ardeth.

"Really?" Said the doctor. "Hum, well he don't look good…. Oh well, have good things does he?" To every ones surprise the Doctor bent down and started rutting through Ardeth's things that Rick had taken off.

"Hey!" Rick said angrily hulling the man back to his feet, shaking him by his collar. Looking at the doctor Rick then looked at Jonathan.

"He's drunk!" Rick snapped.

"Well you never said where to find a doctor!" Jonathan said in his defense. Rick groaned and taking the black bag from the doctor, Rick pushed him towards the door.

"Get out!" He barked as he looked in the bag.

"He's not nice." Said the doctor stumbling to the door. Jonathan helped him out by shoving him out the door.

"Alright." Said Evie coming back in. "I got cold water, I got hot water and all the rags I could find. Where's the doctor?"

"I'm the doctor." Said Rick taking Alex's place again at Ardeth's side.

"What?" Evie said looking around.

"I'm going to take the bullet out and sow him up." Rick stated again, digging in the bag for what he would need. "Jonathan, go get me the whiskey off of the counter."

"Right, I need a good drink." Jonathan said quickly.

"You're going to operate?" Evie asked obviously worried. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Yeah, sure." Rick mumbled.

"He's trying to say something." Angela spoke up and everyone momentarily looked down at Ardeth, whose mouth was moving soundlessly.

"Oconnel." Ardeth whispered, through labored breath. "It was…" Ardeth trailed off then, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Rick hurry!" Angela said wiping Ardeth's forehead with a wet rag. Rick nodded and grabbing the whiskey from Jonathan through all the utensils that he was going to use in the surgery into the bowel of hot water. Rick then pored half of the whiskey in as well and looked at Evie.

"I'm going to need another bowel of hot water." Evie nodded soundlessly and once again went to the bathroom. As Rick prepared, Angela held Ardeth's hand and wiped his brow with a rag.

Ardeth laid so still Angela feared that he was dead, the only thing that comforted her was the labored rise and fall of Ardeth's chest.

(Oh please don't die.) Angela begged him soundlessly, tears coming to her eyes. (You can't die.) As everything was quickly prepared Rick took deep breaths. He could do this. He had to do this.

"Okay Jonathan and Alex hold his legs, Evie grab his arm, you got his other arm Angie. This is going to hurt." Rick said as he pored some of the whiskey on Ardeth's wound.

Ardeth immediately grasped and tried to rise up defensively. He was firmly held down though and his eyes fluttered open. Several breathless curses came from Ardeth as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Sorry." Rick said taking a deep breath, getting ready to take the bullet out.

Ardeth cried out in pain and clinched his teeth trying to move. Angela pressed down on his shoulder as she felt Ardeth's grip on her hand tighten to where Angela had to clinch her own teeth not to cry out. He still had strength in him, and despite the pain Angela was grateful. Ardeth then lay still, his breath too shallow to see.

"Rick! He's going into shock." Evie looked at Rick and back down at Ardeth.

"I'm almost there, I can see the bullet." Rick said, trying to be careful and fast at the same time.

"Just stay with me a little longer Ardeth." Angela felt Ardeth's grip loosen on her hand and panic came over her.

"Ardeth?" She said leaning over him gently patting his cheek. "Come on, please."

"I got it." Rick said taking the bullet out and placing it in a tray. Rick then proceeded to sow him up, which took almost as long.

"Evie look in that bag, see if there is any medicine or something." Rick said finishing his job.

Ardeth's fever had worsened and his breath was very shallow but he was alive. Jonathan came over and took the bottle of whiskey from Rick and downed what was left of it. Evie pulled out two containers and handed them to Rick.

"That's all there is." She said dumping the rest of the things from the bag onto the floor. "There is nothing else."

Taking the two containers Rick looked at each vile carefully.

"Okay, good this one will take away some of the pain. This one-" Rick looked carefully once again at the other vile.

"I have no idea what this one is for." Shaking his head Rick handed it to Alex and turned to Evie.

"Is there any needle or something in there?"

"No, there are no needles, there's nothing that will help." Evie said looking worriedly up at Rick.

"Jonathan," Rick began, turning to find Jonathan.

"I know!" Said Jonathan already heading out the door.

"And hurry!" Rick barked after him.

Everyone then looked back at Ardeth, who still lay there silent and very still. Angela was still wiping Ardeth's forehead gently and holding his hand. Her brow was furrowed as she looked down at him, and she licked her lips nervously. This was not how she had imagined seeing Ardeth again. He had made her so mad before but more then that, his words had hurt her. Besides her parents, no one had been able to say anything that really had cut into her heart and had brought tears to her eyes.

Shaking her head Angela stared at Ardeth's features, trying to figure out why she even cared what this man thought of her. She really didn't know him, knew nothing of his life or thoughts. He was a mystery to her and yet at the same time, Angela knew there was something more to it. She didn't know why, but it was like she almost recognized Ardeth from some where. His face came to her mind as a long-ago memory might. His voice seemed always to send a familiar shiver through her. Sighing Angela narrowed her eyes in thought; she was so close to having it. So close to knowing why she felt this way towards him.

"Elizmay."

Blinking Angela came out of her daze to look down at Ardeth who moved his head from side to side feverishly.

"Elizmay." Ardeth repeated weakly. Taking a deep breath Angela took Ardeth's hand back in her own and bent over wiping Ardeth's forehead with a rag.

"Elizmay, please don't go." He said in Arabic. "Forgive me." Ardeth looked to be in a lot of pain, but Angela wasn't sure it was all from the bullet wound.

"Don't leave me." Ardeth muttered on, his eyes still closed.

Angela wondered who this Elizmay was, and how she had managed to put such pain in Ardeth's voice. Angela blinked in surprise as she realized she was getting jealous. Shaking her head she sighed, that was insane, she hardly even knew this man. Why did she care who this Elizmay was? Angela felt Ardeth's grip tighten on her hand and looking down at him she saw Ardeth turn his head, his eyes opening slightly. A slight smile came to his face as he stared at Angela and he whispered.

"Beautiful."

Angela returned his smile, leaning over him, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Shhh, its alright. Close your eyes, rest. It will all be fine." Angela reassured. Ardeth nodded as he closed his eyes and once again mumbled.

"Elizmay."

(Who the hell is Elizmay?) Angela asked herself, and was he calling her beautiful or was he thinking of this Elizmay? Sighing Angela bit her lip, it was none of her business who this Elizmay and there was no reason to even care if Ardeth thought her beautiful or not. Angela didn't even realize she was frowning in thought. How and why did this strange man get to her so much? And why did she let him? A couple more minutes went by, and everyone stared down at Ardeth, quietly praying.

"Okay, I'm back." Came Jonathan's voice from the door.

"Did you get it?" Asked Rick stepping up to meet Jonathan.

"Yes, you will be proud of me this time. I got needles and this stuff which I was told was good for people who have lost a lot of blood." Jonathan handed the bundle of stuff to Rick and nodded with a slight smile.

"Where did you get this?" Asked Evie as she looked at the needles and IV's.

"Oh there's a clinic not to far up the road." Said Jonathan waving his hand, as he leaned over trying to catch his breath.

"It was like taking candy from a baby."

"You stole from a clinic?" Evie asked as she looked over at Jonathan, who in turn rolled his eyes and shook his head saying.

"Oh I am so sorry, do you want the stuff or not?"

"Yes." Answered Rick who was giving Ardeth the IV. "Good job Jonathan." Jonathan nodded his head as he waved his hand toward Ardeth.

"Yes well, your welcome."

"Okay." Said Rick, stepping back. "This should help, it's all up to Ardeth now."

Sighing Rick wiped his brow as he leaned over the table. Evie came up to his shoulder and rested her head against him.

"He will be alright." Evie said with confidants. Rick nodded as he looked around the room and then back to Ardeth.

"Yes, he's one of the strongest men I know. I just wish I knew who did this."

Ardeth groaned as the sound of birds chipping came to his ears, and forced him to open his eyes. He was staring up at a tan ceiling. Ardeth didn't even have to look around to know he was not where he had first thought. He was not in a hospital or dead as he thought he might be. The bed he was sleeping on was overly soft and the room smelled of perfume. Taking a deep breath and then wincing because of the pain, Ardeth turned his head slowly to his left. He blinked as he realized that he was not the only person lying in the king-sized bed.

He stared over at Angela who lay on top of the covers, stretched out over the bed in her nightgown. She was on her side, toward him and her hand rested lightly on his chest. She looked like she had fallen a sleep while checking on him. He stared at her for a moment, looking at her smooth face that looked very peaceful. Ardeth then looked over to his right to see Alex lying in a chair next to the bed.

Groaning slightly Ardeth looked at the IV, that was next to his bed, that went down into a needle that was in his arm. Moving slowly, Ardeth reached over and pulled the needle out of his arm, throwing it on the floor. Taking a breath Ardeth carefully moved Angela's hand off of him and tried to sit up. He winced as he slowly sat up, and tried to clear his vision. Spots whirled around in his vision as pain shot through him. Ardeth gritted his teeth but tried to be very quiet as not to wake anyone.

He then realized that he had no clothes on and groaning once more, looked around. He thankfully saw his pants and boots lying by the bed, on the night stand. With much pain Ardeth managed to grab them with out crying out or passing out. The next few minutes as he tried to put his pants and boots Ardeth cursed and grunted painfully. He finally did it though and to his surprise neither Angela nor Alex stirred from their sleep. Gritting his teeth and holding his side, Ardeth pulled himself up on to his feet and nearly fell flat on the floor. Several more curses came to his mind, but he managed to walk, slowly and quietly to the door.

He went into the living room and looked around, looking for the rest of his clothes. Ardeth vaguely remembered coming here after he had been shot. He remembered Evie smiling at him and then Rick leaning over him. He also remembered Angela holding his head and smiling at him as she leaned over him, but under the circumstances he thought he might have imagined that.

Walking forward slightly Ardeth leaned on the couch and tried to clear his head, he had to think. There was something very important he needed to tell the Oconnels.

"Ardeth?" Came the voice from the bedroom.

Turning his head Ardeth looked at Angela who stood in the doorway looking at him. Her hair was loose and it was slightly ruffled as she looked sleepy eyed at him. Ardeth couldn't help but think this is what Angela must look like when she got up every morning. Staring at her Ardeth couldn't deny that she was very pretty standing there, looking at him with a surprised, yet not awake, stare.

"What are you doing up?" Angela said fully waking up. "You need to rest." She continued coming into the room followed by Alex.

"Ardeth? Your better." Said Alex, hope ringing in his voice. Ardeth nodded and gave Alex a small smile.

"I could be better, but yes I'm fine."

"Hardly." Angela said as she stepped up to him. "Come on, back to bed." Ardeth shook his head.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked her, just now really realizing he was standing in only his pants and boots in front of her.

"We had to have them washed…come on you really are in no shape to be up and walking around." Ardeth shook his head again, more to clear it then to tell Angela no.

"Where is Rick and Evelyn? How long have I been here?" Jonathan came into the room then, he looked at Ardeth raising his eyebrows slightly, looking him up and down. He shut the door behind himself and said, trying to be cheery.

"Well I see we are all up greeting the day, how are you feeling old pal?" Ardeth nodded once to Jonathan but didn't say anything.

"Evie and Rick took Jeff yesterday and went to meet the Med Jai leaders, to tell them about you and what was happening." Answered Angela ignoring Jonathan.

"What?!" Ardeth's head snapped up to Angela. What he had to tell the Oconnels suddenly coming back to him.

"No, they shouldn't have done that." Ardeth lunged for the door on instinct and almost fell on his face. Jonathan cut him though and as Ardeth groaned in pain, Angela stepped up.

"What? Why not?" She said helping Jonathan steady him.

"It's a trap, Shermar knows where we were going to meet the rest of the Med Jai leaders. He is going to ambush them. I must find them, I must get back to the Med Jai camp." Ardeth said with new strength.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Alex asked with wide eyes. Angela looked down at Alex and then met Jonathan's stare.

"I'll get the car." Said Jonathan heading for the door. Angela nodded with resolve.

"Your clothes are over here." She said going to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room and pulling out all of Ardeth's things. She then walked back over to him and put everything on the couch.

"Okay, I will go get our bags." Angela said going over to the bedroom.

She paused at the door though as she watched Ardeth painful reached over and grab his shirt.

"Here let me help you." Angela said coming back over to him.

Ardeth got one arm in his shirt but was having trouble with not doubling over in pain as he tried to get his other arm through.

"No, I can do it." Ardeth snapped, with frustration. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Angela nodded.

"Fine." Angela said picking up Ardeth's scimitar and handing it to him. "Do it yourself then."

Ardeth grunted as he dropped the scimitar on the floor and had to grab Alex's shoulder not to fall on the floor himself. Angela headed back toward the bedroom with annoyance.

"Wait." Came Ardeth's voice. "I am sorry, Angela." His voice was deep and thick as he forced himself to continue.

"Well you help me, please."

Angela stopped and turned to look at Ardeth, who stood hunched over, leaning on Alex. She wondered what it had taken for him to force those words out of his mouth? Sighing Angela walked back over to him and gently grabbed his robes.

"Here." Angela said, her anger gone.

She started helping Ardeth, careful not to touch his side. Taking as deep of breath as Ardeth could, he stood straight and let Angela help him pull his robes over his shoulders. He stared down at Angela as she bent her head to carefully close Ardeth's robes securely but also not to hurt him. Ardeth watched her carefully, he hadn't thought that she would care that much if she hurt him or not. But she was very careful and when done, looked back up to Ardeth meeting his stare.

Ardeth found himself smiling slightly, though he didn't know why. Angela was the first one to realize how very close she was to Ardeth. She cleared her throat then and jumped back rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alex, why don't you carry Ardeth's scimitar and ammo belts." Angela said regaining her composer.

"You to go ahead and meet Jonathan down stairs, I'll go pack a few things and be right there."

Ardeth nodded as he watched Angela disappear into the bedroom, and Alex grab all of his things. He leaned on Alex's shoulder as he managed to walk out the door and down the stairs.

"Ardeth?" Alex asked uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Is this the first time you have been shot?"

Ardeth grunted trying not to wince as they reached the bottom floor.

"I have been grazed a few times, but yes this is the first time I have been shot." He answered.

"Does it hurt really bad?" Alex asked, looking up at Ardeth with still wide eyes.

"It hurts, yes." Ardeth answered truthfully.

"Those people who shot you…there not going to hurt Mom and Dad are they?" Alex asked, finally getting to his point. Ardeth paused out side the hotel, and looked down at Alex.

"Not if I can help it, young Oconnel." Alex smiled then and nodded.

Trust showed plainly on his face, and Ardeth's heart lurched. He didn't know what would happen to Evie or Rick, or what had already happened to them. But he knew he had to help them. If not because of his friendship with them, then for this boy who stood in front of him. Alex was so much like Evie and Rick, and even Jonathan. Ardeth knew he had to help his friends but also take care of Alex. He knew that would be what the Oconnels would want him to do.

"Who's Elizmay?" Ardeth was jerked out of his thoughts by the question.

"What?" He asked with honest surprise.

"Elizmay, you said her name while you were sleeping several times. Angela said it was none of our business but I think she is curious to."

Ardeth stared down at Alex. (He got Rick's bluntness didn't he?)

"Elizmay." Ardeth said slowly. It had been so long sense he had said that name out loud. "Was a woman who was very dear to me, a very long time ago."

Taking another deep breath, Ardeth stared off at the ground, thinking of the years long past…when he had been happy.

"What happened to her?"

Alex asked, not seeming to see the pain in Ardeth's eyes. Sighing Ardeth looked back at Alex and gave him a weak smile.

"I know your intentions are for the best, Alex Oconnel. But there are some memories that should be left as such."

"Mom says that it helps to talk about things that disturb us. It makes it less a huge thing…" Alex said trying to help.

"Yes and makes it all the more real." Ardeth answered back. He had no time to be thinking of his past.

"Well, we all have our allotted time on this earth. What ever happened, happened for a reason." Ardeth blinked down at Alex.

"You're using my own words against me now." Ardeth muttered patting Alex's shoulder. "It easy to say, but not so easy to do I'm afraid young Oconnel. But all the same you are right…there is a reason some of us live and some of us die." Looking down at Alex, Ardeth saw the worry come back to his features.

"But." Ardeth hurried on. "That doesn't mean we cant do anything to change the in between. Let's go find your parents." As Alex nodded and as smile came to his face Jonathan pulled up in the car.

"Come on people, we don't have all day." Jonathan said looking over at them from the convertible.

"Well you know, you could always bloody help us."

Alex shot back as he helped Ardeth to the car. With that Jonathan got out of the car and came around to the other side. Angela came walking out the hotel doors then, carrying two duffel bags. She was dressed in her normal dark tan pants and white blouse.

"Here, Jonathan put those in the back." Angela said as she handed Jonathan one of the bags. Jonathan grabbed it and practically fell to over, as the bag hit the ground with a thump.

"Good God!"

Jonathan said as he once again tried to pick the bag up. He managed to get it about 5 inches off the ground before he had to let it thump back to the ground.

"What do you have in this thing?" Jonathan asked, rubbing his shoulder. Angela rolled her eyes as she through the other bag at Jonathan.

"This and that."

Jonathan grabbed the bag and fell against the car, grunting. He then proceeded to hull the bag over the door and through the bag in the back. He did the same with the other one, with much effort.

"Take this." Angela said to Ardeth handing him a pill, as he sat in the car.

"What is it?" Ardeth asked taking it from her.

"Its penicillin that Jonathan stole." Angela answered.

"I like to think of it as borrowing." Jonathan said as he got back in the car.

"It will keep you from getting an infection." Ardeth nodded as he took the pill. He winced as he swallowed it; it truly did taste horrible.

"Okay where are we off to?" Asked Jonathan starting the car as Angela and Alex hopped in the back.

"This way, south out of Luxor. Out to one of the small villages…the Med Jai have a post there." Ardeth said as he laid his head back on the seat.

"Alright then, here we go." Mumbled Jonathan.

They drove for a few hours before Ardeth told Jonathan to pull over at a ratty house, that was a little ways out of a small village.

"I love what you've done with the place." Jonathan said as he stepped out of the car and looked around.

The place really was a dump. The small house looked like it might fall in at any moment and the windows were all broken with shards of glass littered all over the dirt drive. Jonathan went up to the door, followed by Alex and Angela who were helping Ardeth.

"Its very-" Jonathan said as he grabbed the doorknob. With a creek the door fell back into the house. "Homey." Jonathan finished as he waved the dust out of his face and continued in.

"Oh God, what is that smell?" Alex asked, his face wrinkling.

"Alex watch your language." Angela scolded. "How long has it been sense anyone has actually used this?" She continued.

"It has been awhile." Ardeth answered as he leaned on Angela.

"Hello? Any one home?" Asked Jonathan as he looked around. "I don't think any one is here." Angela shook her head.

"Was this where you were going to meet the Med Jai leaders?" Angela asked Ardeth and he shook his head.

"Someone's here." Ardeth said alertly, raising his head, as if he sensed it.

Both Ardeth and Angela turned toward the door to see none other then Aram standing there, or O Fehr depending on whom you asked. Angela grasped as Ardeth went immediately for his scimitar. Aram went quickly forward though and kicked Ardeth square in the chest. With a grunt Ardeth fell back on the table, which surprisingly didn't buckle under Ardeth's weight.

Aram then proceeded to draw what looked to be a long knife. Angela acted quickly, and with strength stepped up to Aram and elbowed the tall, skinny man in the face. Aram reeled back and Angela proceeded to kick the man in the stomach causing him to stumble back out the doorway, into the driveway.

"Go Angie!" Alex cheered with some surprise. Angela looked wildly around at the three men who appeared out side, all coming towards her.

"Jonathan, take Alex…RUN!" Angela yelled behind her.

Ardeth came up to stand by Angela, with scimitar in hand, even though he knew he wouldn't be much use. His side was killing him, and his vision seemed to be going double.

"Get the girl." Aram ordered as he looked at the blood from his split lip. The three men came at her and Ardeth stepped in their way.

"Go Angela!" Angela stepped back slightly but didn't run.

Ardeth took one man down with his scimitar but it wasn't a far fight. One of the remaining men, caught Ardeth in the stomach and Ardeth went to his knees.

"NO!" Angela said stepping up punching one of the Arab men. Angela fought with the man, blindly throwing punches and kicks at him.

"Angela!" Came Aram's voice. "Stop fighting, or your boyfriend here dies."

Angela froze as she realized that Aram held Ardeth's scimitar in his hands, pointing it down to Ardeth, who lay on the ground. Ardeth tried to sit up but all he could manage was to get on his hands and knees, staring at the dirt.

"Let him go." Angela said raising her hands in surrender.

"Now why would I do that?" Aram asked, digging the point of the scimitar into Ardeth neck. Ardeth didn't flinch but just looked up at Aram, a snarl on his face.

"Please stop it! He is hurt."

Angela pleaded as she let the two Arab men grab her hands and start to tie them in the front. One of the men held a long knife to her throat, just in case, and Angela knew all she could do was beg.

"I know he's hurt!" Aram barked wildly. "I was the one who shot him!"

"Please." Angela said, grasping for breath. "He can't hurt you…just let him go." Shaking his head, Aram pointed Ardeth's scimitar wildly at Angela.

"That's not the point Angie, we still need him. Like we still need you. Come on!" Aram barked to his men.

"Lets go."

"What about the other two?" One of the men asked.

"Forget about them. They're not important."

Angela was shoved forward then by one of the Arab men who followed Aram. She began a new band of struggles as she realized they were taking her away but leaving Ardeth.

"NO! Let him go! Don't hurt him!" Angela screamed, as she looked back at Ardeth and the man standing over him.

"Come on, Shermar has business with you, beautiful." Aram said, as they dragged Angela out of sight of the house.

"NO!" Angela continued to scream. They couldn't kill Ardeth, they just couldn't. Tears came to her eyes and she prayed that Jonathan and Alex would help him. They had to.

Angela's screams ran through Ardeth's head as he stared down at the ground, the pain in his side making his vision fuzzy.

"Angela!" Ardeth mumbled.

Trying to crawl in the direction he heard her. One of the Arab men of Aram's stepped in his way though, and looked down at him blankly. With a shake of the head, the man kicked Ardeth in the side. Luckily not the side which he was hurt on, but it still sent pain wreathing through his body. Falling to the ground, Ardeth looked up at the sun that beat down on him. He moved his hand in the direction he heard Angela, trying to will himself to get up. Will himself to have strength and to go save her.

"Angela." Ardeth mumbled again, he had to save her.

He had to. Ardeth barely even realized he was being picked up and put in a cart. He didn't even really care…he had to find Angela. Why wasn't his body working, why wasn't it doing what he wanted it to do? Closing his eyes, the last thought that went through Ardeth's mind, was of Angela pleading for his life. He had to save her, he could not loose her, not like he had lost Elizmay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun beat down on Angela as she once again rode her camel through the sands, tied and bond to the saddle. They had been going on like this for 5 days, always just more sand passing by. It seemed like forever sense she had been separated from Ardeth, Jonathan and Alex. Each day asking where Aram was taking her, and each day he answered saying.

"We go to your future."

Angela glared at his back now; she couldn't take much more of this. She had to get free, had to know if Ardeth was alright. Shaking her head she fought back tears, of course he was all right, he had to be. Aram had told her nothing of what had happened to Ardeth. She supposed he wished to torture her with unknowing. It was working, Angela hated to admit. She thought of herself as a strong person but ever sense that strange Medjai had come into her life, she had been tested to her wits end. She had about had it, she thought sniffing and trying to hold her tears in.

With all the aggravation this Ardeth Bay had given her, she still couldn't even begin to think of him not being there, not being there to annoy the hell out of her. He really was full of himself, she thought. With that quick wit of his, and his oh-so annoying small smile that said he found something very amusing, but he wasn't going to tell you. And of course there was his temper, which Angela new, matched her temper perfectly. Though she had to admit, he was generally better at controlling his temper, then she was her own. How that man could annoy her, and then again thinking of when she had seen Ardeth actually give a genuine smile, it might be rare but he was capable of it...oh how that man got to her. Sighing, all Angela could do was shake her head. He had to be alright. Jonathan and Alex, had to save him.

It was only then that Angela realized she was more worried about Ardeth, and everyone else, then she was worried about herself. She was in a fine pickle, and what was worse was she had no one to get her out of it. It was then that Angela spotted a group of men on horse back, riding toward them. Her hopes rose for a moment but were dashed as Aram raised his hand in a friendly gesture, and headed for the men. There was about 50 of them, all dressed from white tribe outfits, to black nomad outfits. They all had rifles and scimitars though, and Angela's heart sank as they seamlessly joined the group. Angela got more then a few stares and many whispers. One man who came to ride beside her turned to his comrade and whispered something. All Angela could make out was.

"Fair One." And "Sutekh of Chaos."

Angela's eyes narrowed. That was what Shermar had called her. 'The Fair One.' What was The Fair One? This other name, 'Sutekh of Chaos' she had heard before however. Sutekh was another name for the god Set. That's who would be raised from the underworld if Seti's Tomb was disturbed. Gritting her teeth Angela forced herself to be calm as an over welling shiver went down her spine. Why was this all happening to her?

They continued on their way until dark where they finally came to what looked like a tribal camp beside a small stream that gave water to the large population of warriors who lived in the camp. The lights from the fires made valley look like it was glowing with fire flies. (This must be one of the Thartin camps), Angela thought.

Trees and bushes where everywhere, a welcome relief from the harsh look of the sand dunes. She was pulled off of the camel, hands still bond. They forced her to walk forward and she didn't know where she was going, just that she didn't want to go. She followed the two men who were in front of her and tried to ignore the two behind her. Her hands where tied behind her back now and her arms ached. (Has it already been five days?) Angela asked herself, a lot could happen in five days. She was led to the stream which was subcluded by two rock cliffs. The opening was about 6 feet wide, and then there was a sand beach before the cool water of the stream. They led Angela into this ravine and pushed her toward the water.

Angela fell to her knees and then fell forward completely, not being able to use her hands to steady her. Laying on the ground, Angela looked up angrily at the man who had pushed her. Aram was not there, but these men were those who had joined them earlier in the day. The man who stood over her now must have been the leader of his group. He was fairly tall and had multiple scars on his face, which gave him a hideous expression.

"You're pretty." He said in a flat voice.

Angela just stared at him as the compliment ran through her head like a death threat.

"For now." He finished as he drew a long knife from his belt.

Grasping, she tried to get away. The rest of the men just stood back looking down at her with smiles on their faces. One man even joked with another.

"Lets see how feisty she is now."

Angela screamed in panic as the leader went down on his knees over her, grabbing her shoulder. With terror she kicked up at him. He grabbed her legs though and forced them down. She grasped as the man put his knife to her neck leaning over her.

"No!" Angela pleaded as tears came down her cheeks. "Please," she begged in Arabic.

The man didn't say anything but moved his hand down to Angela's, once white, blouse and pulled it open, popping off the first button. A new kind of fear went through Angela now. The man pulled her blouse open all the way. Angela screamed again, despite the knife to her neck. She looked over slightly, to the cliff opening, and blinked as she saw someone standing in the shadows.

"Please!" She desperately begged the figure, as she kicked at the man looming over her.

"Help me! Please!" Angela screamed again, as she felt the knife cut slightly into her throat, feeling the mans hands on her.

"NO! Help!"

Grasping for breath she watched as the figure moved back in the shadows. She could have sworn she had seen two small white lights, like that of two eyes looking at her before the figure disappeared. Angela grasped slightly seeing that, but at the moment the shiver that went down her spine didn't bother her, nor the strange white glowing eyes she had seen on the figure.

"No! Please help me!" Angela screamed after them, not caring who it was, or what it was.

She struggled with her bonds, her hands hurting from trying to get free. She managed to once again kick the man in the stomach and this time he fell backwards, the knife being token away from her throat for a moment. Sitting up, she manage to get her hands free. Her one arm hurt, like it was on fire and as she scooted away she looked at it, gritting her teeth trying to stand the pain. It was her scar again, she saw. It was bleeding, the blood running down her arm, joining with the blood from her rope burn. Grasping for breath, trying to think, Angela sat there. The pain wreathed through her arm, but she knew she had to get out of there, she had to run.

It was to late however, the leader now came at her again, his knife prepared to do more then just spill a little blood. Angela felt the shiver down her spine again, and then there came the whisper. She knew that strange, soft voice, that feeling of something being terribly wrong. Grasping, she forced her scarred arm in front of the man's face, who was leaning over her. He grasped as if he had been stabbed. He then scrambled back away from her with eyes wide with fear.

"It's here." Angela heard him say. And indeed she felt something whiz past her, feeling the wind from it on her skin.

Grasping in fear Angela forced herself to get up. She stumbled frantically to the cliff entrance, holding her arm close to her. She stumbled as quickly as she could out of the ravine and leaned against the rock, grasping for breath. Her heart was pounding and the pain in her arm seemed to be getting worse, if possible.

The dreadful screams of the four men, still in the ravine, echoed through the canyon and out into the camp. Horrible screams of terror and death. It was worse when the screams stopped however and for a moment there was just silence. The dreadful silence of death looming over her. What was that black figure that she had seen? And should she fear it or thank it?

The light touch on her arm made Angela scream and whorl around to look at an old woman who was dressed in all black. She was very gray and looked very sun weathered but she stood tall and there was something about her that made Angela stop and stare.

"Fair One." The old woman began. "Good." She looked Angela up and down, only pausing at her ripped blouse for a moment.

"You are strong still. You have a harsh task still ahead of you."

"Who are you?" Angela asked, her breath still short.

There was something about this woman that was unusual. She looked like a plain old woman, but her eyes held a certain life in them. A knowledge that made Angela pause.

"You are special, you will do it. You will do your task."

"What?" Angela couldn't help but ask.

"The fight is not over, it will never be over between them."

"Who are you?" Angela asked again.

Angela heard voices coming up the path, and turning her head saw the torches of the Thartin men. She shied back against the rock wall, silently watching the men run passed her, up to the stream. Sighing once they were gone she turned back to the old woman, but she was gone.

Looking around in wonder, Angela shook her head. She was so confused. All she could think of at that moment was getting out of there. As quietly as she could she made her way down to the camp, hiding in the bushes. She came to the horse picket line trying to be as quiet as she could. She was just about to go forward and grab a horse when voices coming her way stopped her.

"They're dead." Said a man who followed Aram.

"Idiots!" Aram barked as he walked up to his horse. Angela shied back more, but tried to stay still.

"I told them, I told them not to touch her. The girl is gone?" The one man nodded as he looked around, a scared expression on his face.

"Yes, but she could not have killed those men. Their heads were ripped off. No one could have done that." Angela winced with disgust. She now understood why the man looked to be petrified.

"No of course she didn't! I told them, told them not to hurt her! Told them she was protected! But did they listen? No, they deserved what they got!" Aram snapped in his insane way.

Angela bit her lip,( protected?). She supposed she was at that, but protected by what?

"Come on, we must find her. We can't do this without her."

It was then that everything erupted in chaos. Battle screams were everywhere as strange men road through the camp cutting down the Thartins. Aram was quick as he hopped up on his horse, and took off leaving his man to stay and fight. Angela saw the black clad warrior, and looking closer, she sighed as she whispered.

"Medjai."

Smiling Angela came out of the bushes and quickly tried to untie one of the horses. Every one ran around screaming in fear as the Medjai cut down any in their path.

"Angela!"

Angela's head whorled around to look at the Medjai who sat on his black horse, a yard away. Angela just stared for a moment, staring at the black clad warrior who's eyes could only be seen. The voice was so familiar though, and she grasped as the man pulled down his scarf and showed his face.

"Ardeth!" Angela answered with amazement, hardly believing her eyes.

With another smile Angela started toward him. So happy that he was there, that he was alive. She got a couple feet before a man's cry stopped her. She looked to her left to see a man with a rifle pointed at her a couple feet away. She didn't recognize him but he was a Thartin, she knew. He's face was filled with fear as Angela heard the sound of the gun shot. She grasped as she felt the bullet hit her, and felt her breath stop. The sound ran through her mind, deafing all else into silence.

"NO!" Ardeth screamed, as he watched Angela fall to the ground lifelessly.

Ardeth felt like it was him who had been shot all over again. Moving quickly he cut the man down who had shot Angela and moved his horse by her. Jumping off, despite the pain in his side he kneeled over her, his heart raising.

"No." He said breathlessly as he looked at her, blood everywhere.

Ardeth found that he couldn't breath as he looked at her, laying so still. Her hands were colored red with blood, her falcon showing red. He looked down at her blouse which was ripped and the blood that also colored her skin and bodice red. His eyes went up to her face, which was dirt smudged along with scratched. His eyes finally rested on her eyes, which stared up at the sky. Ardeth knew what death looked like, he knew what it felt like.

"No!" He cried again, as he gently put his hand on hers and bent his head leaning over her.

Ardeth knew pain, he knew the sharp pain of a wound. But he knew that nothing was sharper then the pain of loss. Tears blurred his vision as he bent over Angela, looking at her wound on her chest, which he knew could not be healed.

"Please," Ardeth found himself praying. This could not be the end. He couldn't loose Angela, not like this.

"Angela, come back." Ardeth pleaded, in his heart knowing that it was no use.

Picking her gently up and holding her in his arms, Ardeth bent his head down over her. Ardeth knew better then to hope, when there was no hope left. But he found he just couldn't stop, he couldn't let go as he sat on the ground Angela laying in his arms, so still, so cold. Ardeth felt like his heart would stop, the pain was so real. The pain in his side couldn't even begin to compare with what he now felt.

Everything around him dimmed slightly. Ardeth found he really didn't even care what was happening. He felt it didn't matter, none of it mattered. He felt in his heart, that it was all lost. And as the hope started to fade in him, it was replaced by more pain. Pain of knowing, of acknowledging that Angela was gone. She felt so cold, he thought. As everything seemed to slow, Ardeth bent his head and touched his forehead against Angela's. He found himself praying once more as he let his tears run down his cheeks. Found himself staring at Angela's falcon scar, staring at the blood that seemed to be dried on it. Only knowing the pain that made his body ache.

Ardeth barely even noticed Angela's hand move slightly or her fingers which clenched into a fist. He blinked as he looked back down at Angela, watching her as she blinked her eyes in a daze. Angela then seemed to grasp for breath. She rose up slightly, grabbing unto Ardeth's robes. She acted like she was fighting for breath closing her eyes in pain. Shocked, Ardeth held Angela tight.

"Angela?" He asked.

Angela grasped for breath that didn't seem to be coming. She stared up at Ardeth, as pain wreathed through her body. She felt like she was on fire, she could almost feel her heart start to beat again. She had never known such pain, such agony before as she rose up trying to escape it.

When Angela was able to grasp in breath, she cried out. A weak scream, but all she could manage. She closed her eyes, still seeing the bright light that seemed to be over taking her. She heard Ardeth's voice, an echo in her mind.

"Angela? Angela please.." She relaxed as the pain seemed to dull, all except for the pain in her arm. Her arm throbbed but all Angela could do was open her eyes and stare at Ardeth for a moment. Only for one moment before everything once again went black.

Ardeth stared in amazement at Angela, who passed out and once again laid still in his arms. As fear once again gripped him, he leaned forward and checked Angela's pulse. Cupping her face with his hand. She felt warm, unlike when she had been so cold, just a moment before. Shaking his head Ardeth looked down at Angela's wound and carefully wiping the blood away, saw that only a scar remained. Ardeth could only shake his head, Angela had been dead. But now here she was breathing.

"Jonathan!"

Ardeth called as he saw Jonathan run by. Jonathan did a u-turn as he saw Ardeth and Angela. He came running up to them, looking down at Angela.

"Is she?" He asked breathlessly.

"She is alive." Ardeth answered.

It seemed like forever sense Angela had been taken away by Ofehr. Ardeth thought for sure that he was dead, but to his surprise and gratefulness, his men along with Jonathan and Alex saved him. He soon found out that Shermar had tried to ambush them, but it had not worked. Rick, Evie and Jeff had all escaped with the Medjai and had been looking for him ever sense. Ardeth had been thankful for that, but he knew they must find Angela. They had been looking for her following Ofehr across the desert for days.

"Take her," Ardeth said.

As Jonathan picked Angela up out of Ardeth's arms, Ardeth forced down a wince. He guided Jonathan to his horse, and helped him up.

"Where are Rick and Evie?" Ardeth asked as Jonathan readjusted himself on the horse, trying to be very careful with Angela.

"I don't know, looking for Aram or the necklace I think." Ardeth nodded.

"Get her out of here. Follow them, but very careful with her."

Ardeth warned, as he nodded toward the line of five Medjai who were about to head back to camp. Jonathan only nodded as he tried to get the horse to go the right way. Ardeth watched as they road away, forcing himself to stop worrying about her. He had other things he needed to do, like finding that necklace piece and finding Ofehr. He had business with that man, and having seen Angela, Ardeth's anger grew.

Ofehr would pay for that. Grabbing another one of the horses, Ardeth managed to mount without seeing to many stars in his vision. He ignored the pain as he set off through the camp going to go find the Oconnels. Gunfire was everywhere as Ardeth rode through the main part of camp. The Thartins were fighting back now, and doing a good job of it. Ardeth spotted Rick coming out of a tent, guns blazing, followed by Evie.

"Oconnel." Ardeth called as he pulled the horse to a stop in front of them. "Did you find it?" He asked. Rick shook his head.

"No, but we found some other stuff you might want to look at."

"Did you find Angela?" Evie asked, coming to stand at Ardeth's foot. Ardeth nodded.

"Yes, she is on her way to the camp with Jonathan. The necklace isn't here, Ofehr has taken it I think. One of my men saw him leaving earlier. We better get out of here." Rick nodded.

"We'll meet you up on that ledge in five."

Ardeth nodded as he kicked his horse, going to tell his men to get out of there. Ardeth would find Ofehr, that he was sure of. But at that moment all he could think about was making sure Angela was alright. Praying that he had not been dreaming when she had come back.

Ardeth stopped his horse in front of the large black tent that was on the out skirts where the Medjai raiding party had camped. He was followed by both Rick and Evie as he dismounted and stood in front of the tent.

"I will see how she is doing," said Evie as she went forward. "You two stay out here." With that Evie disappeared into the tent, and left both Ardeth and Rick standing there.

"This is insane." Said Rick rubbing the back of his neck. Ardeth nodded in agreement.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Ardeth asked trying to get his mind off of Angela.

Rick nodded as he stretched. It was well past midnight and they had just gotten to the camp from the four hour ride across the desert, at full speed.

"Right, well me and Evie looked through Aram's, or what ever his name is, tent. We found some stuff you might want to look at." Rick said taking his duffel bag off of his horse and walking over to the fire that was near by. Rick sat down and Ardeth followed him, interested in what Rick had to show him.

"Okay." Said Rick pulling a folder from his bag. "This is Evie's folder that the men took from our house in London. The maps that she kept of your camps are still here, but it looks like Aram wrote some stuff on them."

Rick showed Ardeth the maps, and he looked them over carefully. The first one was a map of Egypt and the layout of the Medjai camps. It had other markings on it though, directions in Arabic on how to circle the camps. Ardeth shook his head.

"It is good that you found this. So Shermar is planning to attack us by way of the Thartins. And it looks like he has detailed exactly how to do it." Ardeth shuffled through the papers, seeing all the information on every detail of the Medjai camps.

"He knows how many warriors we have, to how long it takes us to move." Rick nodded.

"Yep, looks like you were right. There going to try to take the necklace piece by force."

"Yes," it was Ardeth's turn to rub the back of his neck wearily. "My men tell me they have already began to dig at Humunaptra. We are running out of time." Ardeth looked at Rick with that, both staring at each other for a moment.

"We've had worse." Said Rick finally. Ardeth returned Rick's smile and nodded.

"That we have had." Grunting in agreement, Rick reached over and pulled out something from his bag.

"I also found this in Aram's tent. Thought it looked familiar." Ardeth looked down as Rick handed him he's brothers bravery charm. Ardeth grunted, he had realized it had been gone, but he thought it might have just fallen off.

"Thank you Rick," Ardeth said nodding. "This is very important to me." Rick sighed.

"Yeah I remember you showing Alex it. Thought it might belong to you. Do you know why Aram would want it?" Ardeth shook his head, he didn't know if he wanted to know why Ofehr would want his brother's bravery charm.

"He is a coward, maybe he thought this would help him." Ardeth suggested with disgust. "Say, did you happen to see a scimitar laying around there?" Rick smiled and shook his head.

"Can't say that I did. You need to keep better track of your things." Rick teased.

Ardeth smiled but didn't say anything. He still had to find away to stop Shermar, and also figure out why Angela was so important to this. He had to figure out how Angela had managed to come back from the dead, on her own. Jonathan, Alex and Jeff walked up to the fire then, all looking tired and warn.

"Any news on Angela?" Asked Jonathan, sitting across from Rick and Ardeth.

"Evie is in there now with her," Rick answered.

"She is going to be alright, isn't she Dad?" Alex asked coming to sit by Rick who nodded once more.

"Yeah she will be fine Alex, she's strong." Ardeth who had been staring into the fire, looked up with that.

"Strong." He said, more to himself. "Angela is strong."

"Yes, Angie is strong Alex. She will be better then ever in no time." Jonathan said, agreeing with Rick and Ardeth.

"No." Ardeth said shaking his head. "That's not what I meant." Ardeth said sitting forward.

"What?" Rick asked confused.

"Angela, she is abnormally strong. Physically I mean." Ardeth said, as everything seemed to come together. Everyone looked at him like he had gone mad though, and he rushed to explain.

"Oconnel, have you ever watched Angela? Have you ever seen her pick up something or do something you don't think she should have been capable of?"

"Uh," Rick said shaking his head.

"Has she ever struck you?" Rick kept shaking his head.

"Can't say that I've ever made her that mad for her to wack me one, no."

"Yes, well I have." Ardeth said ironically. "And believe me she is strong."

"You know, I did notice that before." Piped up Jonathan. "I thought it was just because I'm...well I mean because I haven't been keeping up with my 100 push-ups a day that I normally do. You know, pumping iron and all that. Been kinda busy." Jonathan cleared his throat as he found everyone staring at him. Ardeth shook his head but continued.

"Yes, and she heals. Heals incredibly fast, so incredibly fast that its not humanly possible." Ardeth said, thinking of her bullet wound.

"What are you saying," Rick asked. "Angela is supernatural? Like our old buddy Imhoptep or something?" Ardeth shook his head, he almost had it. He could almost remember someone telling him about this years ago, when he had been a child. He remembered the words, "Falcon Scar." and "Strong." He almost had it pieced together.

"Well good news." Came Evie's voice, interrupting Ardeth's thoughts. Evie paused outside of the tent for a moment looking at everyone who sat around the fire. They all looked over at her unblinkingly.

"What?" Evie asked feeling like she had just interrupted something important.

"Nothing." Rick said standing. "How's Angela?"

"Well that's the good news. Angela appears to being doing quite well. Her breathing is normal, and she doesn't have a fever. She is just sleeping."

"But she was shot?" Rick asked.

"Well yes, though truthfully if I didn't trust Ardeth's word completely, I would have a hard time believing that she had been shot. There is really no sign of it."

Rick and Ardeth exchanged looks with that. Ardeth had stood and he now made his way around the fire to stand in front of Evie.

"But she well be all right?" He asked, not being able to hide his concern.

Evie nodded, "Yes the Medjai healing woman thinks she will be perfectly fine in a day or two. But you however Ardeth Bay, may not be so lucky. Come, Tafsa says its time for your bandage to be changed."

"Have fun." Said Rick sitting back down around the fire. Ardeth shook his head but let Evie drag him a little ways away.

"Evelyn." Ardeth said stopping her. "Angela, when I found her she was...well I could not say if she had been..."

"If she had been more then just shot?" Evie asked, knowing what Ardeth was trying to say. Ardeth nodded slowly and Evie said.

"No, I don't believe she was wronged." Ardeth nodded, taking a breath. He was glad for that, he hated the idea of Angela being hurt in any way.

"You can go see her if you would like." Evie said sensing Ardeth's deep concern. "I mean as long as you don't wake her. She needs all the sleep she can get." Ardeth nodded.

"Yes, I would like to see her." Ardeth admitted. Evie nodded and smiled.

"And after that, you will go and let Tafsa change your bandages and get some sleep." Evie ordered.

"No, I need to organize my men, and plan away to fend off the Thartins..." Ardeth paused as he saw Evie's eyebrow raise.

"But first I shall get some sleep." He said submissively, and Evie nodded firmly.

Sighing Ardeth turned and headed for the tent. He stepped in slowly and let his eyes adjust to the dim light. He found Angela lying on a bed roll, her eyes closed peacefully. The healing woman who had been kneeling over Angela now stood and went passed him to the tent flap.

"She sleeps, don't wake her." The young woman said quietly as she went out into the night air.

Ardeth sighed softly as he slowly walked over to Angela. She lay still, but Ardeth could easily see Angela's chest rise and fall under the blankets. The dirt smudges had been cleaned off of her face and only a slight scratch on her cheek showed in the candle light. Ardeth kneeled over her pausing at her hand that this mysteries scar was on. She looked so beautiful, Ardeth couldn't help but think. Her heavy blankets covered past her chest but showed bare shoulders and arms. Such pale skin, Ardeth thought...so beautiful. Taking a deep breath Ardeth brushed some of Angela's hair out of her face.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. "Why is it that I care so much?" He shook his head then, he was so confused. But as no answer came Ardeth leaned forward and kissed Angela on the forehead.

"I will make sure you are safe, I swear that on my life." He whispered. After one final look, Ardeth rose and walked out of the tent without looking back. He had so much he needed to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Slowly, Angela forced her eyes open and stared up at the black tent. She groaned as she touched her forehead, wondering how she had got there.

"What happened?" She asked herself looking around the tent, seeing that she was alone. She looked under her blankets and her eyebrows rose.

"I'm going to need clothes." She mumbled to herself as she sat up.

Her chest hurt like someone had rested a brick on it and she forced herself to take a deep breath. She looked down at her chest and stared at the small scar that had never been there before. Blinking she realized what had happened, she had been shot. Coughing Angela remembered Ardeth leaning over her, she remembered his voice.

Looking around she leaned over her bed roll, looking for her clothes. When she was finally able to trust her legs she stood slowly letting the blankets fall away to the ground. The light from the tent flap being opened made her turn her head and look at Ardeth who came quickly in. He stopped dead when he saw Angela standing with her bare body towards him.

"Ahh." He said as he realized Angela was uncovered, showing her pale skin to him.

Ardeth turned around with a groan and almost ran into the tent wall. Angela grasp with surprise and she rushed to grab the blanket. The quick movement made her head spin and her legs gave way as she toppled to the floor in a heap. Ardeth rushed to her side grabbing the blanket covering her as she lay on the floor holding her head.

"Angela? Are you alright?" Shaking her head Angela attempted to remove the spots in her vision and to regain her breath which seemed to have left her.

"I'll get the healing woman." Ardeth said in a rush but Angela caught his arm as he leaned over her.

Shaking her head she clutched to the blanket Ardeth had covered her with tried to sit up. Ardeth helped her as he knelt down and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm okay." Angela managed, resting against Ardeth's chest and taking slow but deep breaths.

Looking down at her Ardeth wanted to disagree. She was paler then normal and he felt her shake against him every time she took a breath. He supposed that under the circumstances she was better then he could have ever hoped for. She was alive and at the present moment resting in his arms letting him give her strength. He brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face and looked into her eyes. A warm sensation came over him then and he had the sudden urge to kiss her.

Angela meanwhile stared up at Ardeth finding it still hard to breathe but she was no longer certain it was from her wound. She felt Ardeth's heart beat as she had her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you." She said clearing her throat as her cheeks burned. She moved away from Ardeth as she still sat on the ground. Wrapping the blanket all the way around her she smiled not willing to look into Ardeth's eyes.

"Are you sure you are well?" Ardeth asked his voice sounding husky.

"Yes. It seems you are always saving my life. I suppose I should thank you for when you saved it a couple years ago when you found me with my grandfather's plane."

Angela watched Ardeth's reaction carefully. She felt like an idiot that she had not remembered him but that was why he had seemed so familiar to her. She had realized it when she had been shot and Ardeth had rushed to her side. Something that Angela wondered if she had imagined sense she knew Ardeth didn't like her. She supposed he was just being nice but the eyes he now looked at her with seemed to show something else.

"You remembered?" Ardeth asked with surprise.

Angela nodded and once again attempted to stand. Ardeth helped her up and as they stood Ardeth kept his arms around her waste to steady her. Angela could only nod as she felt Ardeth's arms around her waste holding her up against his chest. He looked at her in a way she had never seen him do before and her breath quickened. He then smiled as he moved one of his hands to cup Angela's cheek in his hand.

With no words Ardeth leaned his head down and Angela felt his lips meet hers. Closing her eyes Angela returned his gentle kiss as warmth and also butterflies bubbled up in her stomach. She felt content as she stretched her hand up and buried it into Ardeth's hair. She felt like all her troubles had melted away and she also felt safe, something that she had not felt ever sense this whirlwind trip had begun. She pulled back then with surprise at the intensity of her feelings for Ardeth. She now looked at him in a whole new light. His eyes were intense but kind and his mouth still tempted her.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" She asked with a childlike furrow of her eyebrows. Ardeth gave her a bright smile and short chuckle at her question.

"Don't push it." He said still smiling as he pulled her to him in another kiss. Their kiss grew more intense and Angela's shivered as she felt Ardeth move his hand up her arm and cradle her bare back. His hand was so warm and Angela let herself rest completely against Ardeth knowing that he would take care of her.

The tent flap opened then and Evie entered holding a bundle of clothing.

"Oh my!" She said with shock as she looked at Angela and Ardeth in folded in each others arms.

"Sorry." She looked away and started to study the fabric of the tent.

With a grasp Angela jumped back and would have fell again if Ardeth had not grabbed and steadied her. He then looked at Evie as his mouth worked for something to say.

"She fell." He said finally as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Evie nodded in understanding though a smile threatened to betray her.

"I best go." Ardeth said as he looked at Angela to make sure she could stand on her own. He then quickly exited managing not to look at Evie as he passed.

"I hate it when he does that." Angela mumbled as Ardeth once again disappeared.

"Well I see you are feeling better." Evie said to Angela who now stood her cheeks burning with redness. Evie's smiled played openly on her face and she gave Angela a look of utter amazement.

"It looks like you and Ardeth are finally getting along." Evie clasp her hands together.

Giving an embarrassed smile Angela wrapped the blanket around her securely. She then laughed as she felt a sudden light heartedness.

"We're working our differences out." She said touching her lips absently.

"Yes well I saw that." Evie said laughing slightly as Angela nudged her shaking her head.

"How are you doing?" Evie said changing the subject before Angela got any redder. "We were so worried...I brought you some close." Evie finished holding up the bundle for proof.

"Evie what happened?" Angela asked now serious as everything ran through her head as if it were all a dream.

"Well, back at Luxor we were ambushed when we went to meet the Medjai, but we managed to get away and circle around. By the time Aram's men left and we came back, some of Aram's men were dragging Ardeth away."

Angela nodded, remembering the fear that had over taken her thinking that they were going to kill him.

"The Medjai stopped them though. Jonathan and Alex told us what had happened to you, so we followed." Angela rubbed her neck and attempted to stretch.

"You didn't think we would just leave you will that slimy worm did you?" Evie asked with a encouraging smile as she started to help Angela get dressed.

Angela smiled weakly, she still felt so confused. She let Evie help her with the black robes she was to ware and the boots. Evie also put Angela's hair back and smiled as she finished.

"You can hardly tell anything happened." Evie said with a slight touch of worry ringing in her voice.

Neither Evie or Angela had a good explanation for it so they both fell silent. It was then that Alex came bursting into the tent destroying the silence . He barely slowed his pace as he came and hugged Angela.

"Alex be careful." Evie scolded but Angela hugged Alex back just as fiercely.

"You're okay." Alex said, relief and excitement running through his voice. "Everything is going to be alright now. The Medjai are going to kick those guy's ...butts." Alex finished looking carefully at his mother. Angela smiled with that and ruffled his hair.

"No doubt they will. Is there any food around here?" That brought smiles from both Evie and Alex and soon all were sitting out side around the fire, enjoying a hot bowl of soup.

"Hey there she is." Said Rick as he came walking up with Jonathan and Jeff in tow. "How we feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Angela answered.

"Yeah you kinda scared us, especially Ardeth. He was very worried about you."

"Rick." Evie began to scold but cut off as she saw Angela's worried look.

"Where is he? He disappeared...before." Angela said looking at Evie, silently daring her to say anything.

"Oh who knows with him." Jonathan piped up. "Besides who needs him, I happened to be the one who carried you across the desert to safety."

"Oh Jonathan please." Evie said rolling her eyes. Angela smiled though and nodded her head.

"Thank you Jonathan, you are no doubt my hero." That brought a very big smile to Jonathan's face, though a snort to Rick and Alex.

"Pardon me." Angela said to a Medjai warrior as he passed by. "Where is Ardeth Bay?" She stood slowly as the man answered.

"He road out of camp not five minutes ago." The young man answered quickly as he made a respectful bow and walked off.

Angela sighed with disappointment, she had been so caught up in the man that she had not told him what she knew she must. He had to know what had been said about her, she hoped he knew what it all meant.

"He'll come back soon." Evie comforted. "He always does."

Angela nodded solemnly as she sat back down. "So what else did I miss?" She asked not willing to tell them what had happened until she discussed it with Ardeth.

"Well," Evie began but then cut off in silence. It seemed no one had an idea or a plan on what they were going to do to keep Aram and Shermar from getting the last necklace piece and digging up Seti.

Ardeth tried to force the picture of Angela in her tent that morning and they way her lips had felt out of his head. It was the last thing he needed to be thinking about as he silently crouched down looking over the cliff down at the Thartin Tribe. It was dark now and the fires in the canyon showed just how many Thartins there were. A more then equal match for the Medjai, Ardeth feared. His thoughts still went back to Angela however and he shook his head in frustration.

She had a way of clouding his judgment but he couldn't say he did not like it. He had never met a woman who infuriated him more or was capable of making him forget why he was mad with a single smile. He could not forget about her getting shot and coming back to life though. It was something not even Imhotep could have accomplished with out the Book of the Dead. Yet Angela had done it with no ancient words or outside healing forces. He had thought she had something to do with the Isis necklace but he could not think of what and in truth he wished it was not so. He knew he was being a fool if he tried to deny the Ancient Egyptians gods or their strength in the present day but the man in him wanted to take Angela away and protect her.

"Something troubling you Ardeth?" Came the voice from behind him and Ardeth jumped up with scimitar in hand. He had not heard anyone come up behind him and he wondered if he had been that caught up in his thoughts to have made this fatal mistake. His scimitar found the female voice's throat and he stood staring at an old woman who stood staring at him with a slight smile.

"Who are you?" He asked keeping his voice low and threatening as he scouted the area with his eyes for an ambush.

"It does not matter Young Leader of the Medjai." The woman looked at him with knowing eyes.

"I've come to warn you to stay away from the Fair One." Ardeth's eye narrowed farther and he looked the old woman up and down once more. There was something familiar about her and he knew he had met her before.

"The Fair One?" Ardeth repeated slowly still looking around for a trap.

"Yes, you are distracting her from her duty to the ancient gods." The woman spoke quietly but also with authority.

"Angela." Ardeth said thinking once more about the scar on her arm. "What duty does she have?" The woman made a clicking sound with her tongue and shook her head.

"You mind has become clouded. You should know what prophecy I speak of."

Ardeth forced himself to think. What was this old woman talking about. He had always known that the falcon scar had been important but he shoved it out of his mind when dealing with Angela.

"Horus." Ardeth said as the thought suddenly came to him. "The Fair One is a name for the god Horus, why do you call Angela it?" The old woman smiled slightly.

"Your love for the girl gets in the way. She is not meant to love or be loved. She must make the sacrifice for us all. Don't you understand yet, young warrior? She is the vessel of Horus so that the Fair One can defeat Sutekh of Chaos." Ardeth lowered his scimitar as he finally understood.

"The Hetairu." He said more to himself then to the old woman. He remembered it now. He remembered that this woman had told him about the strange scar and the strength that would be bestowed on the Vessel of the gods. He had been so young that he only remembered pieces but he remembered her telling him that it was his destiny that he would be there to see it.

"Angela." He said breathlessly and then looked up at the old woman accusingly. "This has nothing to do with treasure or Seti. This is all about the two gods Horus and Set and their fight that has been sense time began. You have been guiding Angela here. Using all of us to make sure she would end up at Hamunaptra to face Set...Shermar." The woman nodded as she walked past him and looked out at the Thartin tribe not a bit concerned .

"I knew you would understand Ardeth. It has been my duty to protect The Fair One. On the ship, at the camp, even from death. You are a Medjai and you know what is at stake if she should loose this fight that awaits her. You know what it is like to sacrifice love for duty."

Ardeth narrowed his eyes as he stared angrily at the woman's back. He knew that she spoke of Elizmay but he did not know how she knew. Elizmay had loved him but she could not deal with his life and had left. She had been in Cairo when the creature had risen and the plagues had come. He had not been able to save her because of his sworn duty to kill the creature. He had often wondered if it could have been different, if he could have protected her.

"No! Not this time." Ardeth said shaking his head. He could not just give Angela up like he had done Elizmay.

"You cannot have her. Horus cannot have her." Sheathing his scimitar Ardeth stepped up to the woman.

"You will have to go through me first old woman." Shaking her head the woman turned to face him.

"Do you think you can stop it? The path is being laid as we speak and you can not stop your destiny from fulfilling itself any more then your 'Angela' can."

Ardeth opened his mouth angrily not caring to whom he was addressing. He stopped as the woman's eyes suddenly glowed white. Ardeth jumped back with surprise and he heard the short shout of a Thartin scout who had spotted him. The cry was short because he fell dead at Ardeth's feet having had his neck broken by the woman, though he did not know how.

"She can only die by the Knife of the Living, and for her adversary the one you call Shermar it is the Knife if the Dying. The fight will once again imcompess the world if Horus does not gain victory."

Ardeth nodded in understanding and he then turned and started to run down the hill. He had never ran so fast in his life but all he could think about was getting to Angela, getting to her before it was to late. The old woman's worlds ran through his mind but for the first time he didn't care. Protecting Egypt was the last thing from his mind as he jumped on his horse and started it on a dead run back to camp.

It was dark and still Ardeth had not returned. Angela sat around the fire with everyone, staring off not noticing that both Jonathan and Alex kept staring at her.

8

"Jonathan." Rick said making Jonathan head snap around to look at him. "Why don't you see if Ardeth's back?"

"Why do I have to see if he's back?" Jonathan asked rather annoyed.

Rick shook his head and silently pointed to Angela who wasn't paying the slightest bet of attention to them. Jonathan was beginning to get up when Evie's excited voice stopped him.

"Look what I got!" Everyone looked over at Evie who walked up to them followed by four Medjai warriors. She looked at them as she realized how loud spoke.

"The Commanders of the Medjai let me take the piece of the Isis Necklace to study." She held the necklace up and pointed to it for evidence.

"They let you take the Necklace?" Asked Rick in utter surprise which earned a glare from Evie. As Evie sat by Rich, Jonathan walked over to stand behind them looking over their shoulders.

"Jeff, go find Ardeth." Jonathan commanded trying to make his voice have authority. Jeff who had been just sitting around the fire, no doubt wishing he was somewhere else, gave Jonathan a blank look but got up and headed off. He looked around like something was going to jump out at him at any moment.

"They trust me. And besides I just wanted to look and see if there was anything that we could use on this thing." Rick just nodded and asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Evie examined the colorful blue and red necklace that was obviously missing pieces of it.

"It is like no necklace I've seen. I wouldn't place it in Seti's time because of its colors. Red was a sign only to be described as Set because red is the color of blood and death. Blue is a color that often was used to symbolize good and life sense blue is the color of water and water was for the ancient Egyptians, life itself." Rick looked around the camp trying to see the point in Evie's observations.

"Okay so the necklace is symbolic of life and death like everything else in Egyptian history. How is that going to help us stop Set from coming back and destroying the world?" He asked slightly confused.

"Don't forget Rick I'm a incarnated Princess there is always a way stop it."

"Oh yeah and I'm Ramesses. What's your point sis?" Evie turned to give Jonathan a slight glare.

"Oh brother, not this again." Alex said shaking his head as he wrote in his note book.

"Do you homework." Rick said looking up momentarily. Alex just rolled his eyes though and said.

"I don't understand why I have to learn about the Tinkney tribe in Brazil. It's not like I'm ever going to go there. It's useless."

"History is not useless Alex." Evie said looking over the brim of her glasses.

"Oh come on." Alex said crossing his arms. "If Uncle Jon doesn't need to know about Brazil, then neither do I."

"That's right Alex." Said Jonathan with pride. This earned a warning look from Evie and a light slap on the shoulder.

"I mean." Jonathan said coughing. "There are lots of things you need to know about Brazil, Alex. Coffee comes from Brazil." Jonathan shrugged as he looked back down at the necklace.

"Coffee is grown in Columbia." Alex said rolling his eyes.

"That's what I said." Jonathan shot back.

"Don't encourage him Jonathan." Said Rick shaking his head. "Alex do your homework." Rick looked back down at Evie who seemed to be once again focused solely on the necklace.

"All I'm saying is that if we are going to try to defeat an ancient Egyptian god it would be helpful if we new everything about it."

"Alright then, so what does the necklace tell you?" Asked Jonathan.

"I haven't go that far yet." Answered Evie. "I can understand this cartouche that is a name for Set, 'Sutekh of Chaos'. But what I don't get is why Horus's cartouche is here as well, 'The Fair One'. I don't see what this has to do with..." Angela's head snapped up then as she was dragged out of her thoughts.

"What did you say?" She asked with alarm earning a questioning look from Evie and Rick.

"What? The part about Horus? I just was curious why..."

"No." Angela interrupted. "You said 'The Fair One' that is a name for Horus?" Evie nodded not understanding Angela's panicked curiosity.

"Why yes, its not very common name for him. It was used in the Middle Kingdom because he was the fair and just ruler of Egypt." Angela rubbed her falcon scar absently thinking of the number of times she had been called 'The Fair One'.

"Evie can I speak with you?" Angela asked as she stood knowing that she was going to have to tell her what had happened. Evie nodded and stood with a worried look.

"Rick, Jonathan would you help Alex with his math?" Evie asked before she followed Angela through the line of tents.

"Right. Yeah sure." Both Jonathan and Rick said nodding there heads as they watched Evie leave. They gave each other a confused look and once they were out of sight Jonathan shook his head.

"I can't believe after all these years she still thinks that we do that." Rick grunted in agreement as he made himself comfortable around the fire.

"I can't believe after all these years she still thinks you two are better at math then me." Shot back Alex.

"What's wrong Angela?" Evie asked as they walked through the camp followed slowly by the Medjai guards who new well enough to keep their distance.

"Evie you know that weird things have been happening around me, things that cannot be explained." Angela said slowly trying to find the words to voice her fear. Evie nodded slowly as they walked out of the tents and stood looking over the vast open desert.

"I think I am meant to do something. That I was meant to come here with you to Hamunaptra."

"Well as Ardeth always says, everything happens for a reason but what do you think your meant to do Angie?"

Evie looked at her long time friend with compassion and concern. Angela could only shake her head as she closed her eyes wishing that Ardeth was there, if nothing else just for his comforting presence. Before Angela had a chance to answer, men seemed to appear in front of them and also behind them.

They both grasped as they recognized them as Thartins and Evie clasp the necklace in her hand trying to get away. Angela punched one of the men in the nose and kicked another in the stomach. She turned to see a man slap Evie across the face with the back of his hand sending her to the ground unconscious.

"Evie!" Angela screamed as the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard through the air. She took a step forward to go to Evie but someone grabbed her from behind and placed a white rage over her mouth and nose. Before Angela had a chance to tell herself not to breathe she had grasped and everything slowly went black.

Ardeth jumped off his horse before it came to an stop before the fire where Rick, Jonathan and Alex sat.

"Where's Angela?" Ardeth asked as he quickly walked up to them ignoring the pain in his side.

Rick immediately stood when he saw Ardeth's expression. A cry was heard across the camp and Rick and Ardeth looked at each other before they both started running toward the sound. They arrived to find Ardeth's four guards laying on the ground and Evie as well. Rick rushed over to her making sure she didn't have any serious injurious.

"Evie?" He asked with worry running through his voice as Evie slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm alright." She said weakly as she grabbed Rick's arm and raised her head. She grasped and sat up as she realized that she was no longer holding the necklace piece.

"They took it!" She said with alarm and she ran her hands through the sands making sure she had not just dropped it.

"Evelyn where is Angela?" Ardeth asked as he kneeled over her desperate for her to answer him.

"Just give her a moment." Rick barked protectively.

"They have the necklace piece." Evie said in shock as she realized to she had failed the Medjai not just once but now twice.

"It doesn't matter." Ardeth said shaking his head. "Where is Angela?" Rick helped Evie stand and looked at Ardeth questioningly.

"It doesn't matter?"

"I don't know?" Evie said weakly looking around. " They must have taken her." She looked up at Rick with worry.

Ardeth closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. He had to think clearly now or he would loose Angela forever. Jonathan and Alex caught up to them then and looked around with wide eyes at the men who lay in agony over their injures on the ground.

"Help them." Ardeth commanded turning to his men who were ready for a fight. "Break camp and head for the tenth tribe, it is not safe here."

With that Ardeth walked quickly over to the horse picket line with determination. He was not going to loose Angela, that he promised himself. Everyone followed him with confused and horrified looks written across the faces.

"Ardeth what is going on?" Evie asked recovering her strength. "Why do they want Angela?" Ardeth picked up his saddle and put it on his horse looking over at the Oconnels.

"They need her. Do you know about what our people call the Hetairu?" Evie narrowed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No! It can't be! That's just a story that the Pharaohs made up to keep their people in line."

"Am I the only one confused here?" Asked Jonathan as he looked from Evie to Ardeth. Evie looked at Jonathan with annoyance and then rushed to explain.

"It was ritual where a Egyptian god would come down to earth and possess a human being. That person would then give divine guidance to the people of Egypt. Like Hathor would give guidance on love and Anubis death."

"Yes and Set chaos, Horus order." Finished Ardeth for Evie as he stepped up to them. "I should have seen it but Set and Horus always come with each other. They are forever battling for Egypt, which to them is the world. Set would not be able to leave Seti's Tomb until he battled Horus and won for only Horus can kill him. Like only Set can kill Horus."

"I don't like the sound of this." Rick said staring at Ardeth's hard expression.

"So your saying that is what is going to happen?" Asked Evie still skeptical. "That the only way for Set to go back where he belongs is for Horus to defeat him?" Ardeth nodded reluctantly wishing that there was another way.

"So you think Angie is Horus's human host...thing?" Jonathan asked trying desperately to keep up.

"And Shermar is Set's." Ardeth had finished saddling his horse and stepped back up to Rick.

"It is written that no one ever survives being a Vessel for the gods. We have to stop Angela before it is to late." Rick studied the intensity in Ardeth eyes and did not miss the love that had crip in for Angela.

"Let's go." He said and Ardeth gave him a thankful nod.

"Alright." Evie said stepping up to him. "According to the..myth." She slowly decided on. "A person must willing submit to an ancient god before they can use them. If I know Angela and I do she will not give in, which gives us some time." Evie gave Rick a look of determination and he knew there was no point in trying to get her to stay behind.

"Yes Set will not harm her until she accepts Horus." Ardeth said as he handed Rick, Evie and Jonathan reins to the horses they were to ride.

"But I have a question." Said Jonathan raising his hand. "If we stop Angie then who is going to stop Set?"

Ardeth didn't want to think about that question. The interity of his life had been devoted to protecting the world from the evil that lay in Egypt. He had killed, lost many friends and had been willing to even die for that cause. Now he felt like Imhotep must have, willing to through it all away for love.

"Well cross that bridge when we come to, Jonathan." Rick answered.

"Alex you must stay with Jeff and go with the Medjai." Said Evie as she bent down to look at her son.

"I'm not a baby! I can go with you." Said Alex stubbornly.

"Alex." Said Ardeth which made Alex jump. He moved over to kneel in front of the boy looking him in the eyes.

"I need you to do something for me." Ardeth took Alex's hand and placed his brother's bravery charm in it.

"I need you to protect my sister and her children. Do you know the importance of what I ask?" Alex looked down at the charm and back up to Ardeth. He nodded finally knowing that he couldn't refuse.

"Yes, I will make you proud of me Ardeth." Ardeth smiled and nodded.

"I know." He said as he stood and didn't waste anymore time but mounted his horse.

Rick, Evie and Jonathan all gave Alex a hug before they mounted as well, though Jonathan was more hesitant. They road off into the night no one more determined then Ardeth, who silently prayed that he would have the strength to stop Set and save Angela.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was almost day break before Ardeth reached Hamunaptra. He looked down from his perch on the rock ledge that overlooked the sand covered area where the dead city used to stand. Rick lay beside him silently. They had left Evie and Jonathan down at the foot of the hill with the horses.

"This doesn't look to promising." Said Rick softly, mentally noting the large presence of Thartin warriors who guarded the seemingly innocent clutter of buried pillars.

Ardeth took a deep breath, he new Rick was not suggesting giving up but regardless it discouraged him to hear Rick, the man willing to go in guns blazing no matter the odds, being so pessimistic.

"Seti's tomb is carved out in that hill and goes a ways underground. If I get to the entrance without being seen I will be fine. I know I asked you to come here and help me with this but it is my fight. You do not have to come with me."

Ardeth looked at Rick with that, he knew he couldn't ask Rick to risk his life because he couldn't let the girl he had grown to love die.

"I'm right where I need to be. And beside I can't let you have all the fun." Rick grabbed Ardeth's shoulder reassuringly.

"If we are going to do this thing, we better do it while its still dark."

They both backed slowly down the ledge to go meet Jonathan and Evie. The plan was simple, get into Seti's Tomb no matter what it took. Rick was in his element with guns ready and jaw set. Evie followed carefully though unafraid, men with guns she could deal with, she was more concerned if they would reach Angie in time.

She felt responsible for all of it and couldn't stand the thought that her best friend might die because of her carelessness. Jonathan, unlike Evie, was terrified. He followed Evie through the tents solely because that is what he always did. He would say it was because he had to protect her but really the opposite was true. He knew Rick would move heaven and earth to make sure Evie was safe so therefore being with Evie was safer then all his other options.

Ardeth was silent as he took up the rear making sure they were not spotted. He was all instinct at that moment, having learned to disappear in a shadow and kill like a sharp beam of light. He was using all of his skills now, determination driving him. He knew that in order to save Angela he would have to defy the gods themselves and face their wrath.

It was light by the time they reached the foot of the hill, the carved entrance to the tomb only being a couple feet away. Luck had been with them until then but just as Rick stepped out from behind a tent a line of Thartin men came into the small clearing. With a curse Rick went to his back up plan which was always shoot first, ask questions later.

Ardeth and Evie followed suit as Jonathan dove for cover. Ardeth looked up to the small entrance only a few feet away and back to the Thartins who were filling the small clearing with their men. Ardeth found cover behind a large boulder as Evie and Rick followed Jonathan. The odds were against them and Ardeth shook his head in frustration, he had to get into that tomb before it was to late.

Angela slowly opened her eyes as her head started to clear. She found herself looking up at a stone ceiling that was flat and brightly painted with pictographs. She blinked at the pictures of a crocodile fighting with a large falcon that ran the length of the large room. Becoming more aware of her surrounds she grasp as she realized she was lying on a large stone table, her hands and feet bond by metal shackles. Her old clothing was gone and had been replaced by a close fitting gold bodice. She rose up as far as she could looking at the traditional, barely there, cloth that covered her lower half. There was a snake arm band around her right arm and she felt a head band of some kind on her forehead. Her exotic dress was finished by sandals that were flat and had gold lacing up to her knees.

Shaking her head as if to wake from a dream she tried to free herself from her bonds. It was useless and her eyes scanned the rest of the room. The only light came from a torch resting on a wall to her right, making the rest of the room secluded in darkness. She could barely make out the square pool of water that was down the steps directly in front of her. She knew it was a ritual pond and with growing panic she desperately tried her bonds again.

Her arm started to burn and she didn't even have to look to know it was her scar. Strange whispers came to her mind so over powering that it made her vision go fuzzy. Closing her eyes she forced the sounds away, forcing herself to concentrate on getting out of there.

When she opened her eyes again she was startled to see a shape standing at her feet. Grasping she barely recognized the figure as Shermar. He was dressed in traditional Egyptian clothing with a long, red cloak covering his bare shoulders. He wore the connected necklace of Isis around his neck, the red and blue standing out against his skin. His face was a dead calm as he walked around the table to stand at her right side.

"The time is finally here." Shermar said holding out his right arm.

It dripped blood from a scar that rested in the same place as Angela's falcon. It was a Set creature in graved in his skin. Angela followed his gaze down to her arm which was also dripping blood. It collected into a carved out niche in the stone flowing down the length and then up the other side. Despite the pain Angela tried to pull her arm free but it was no use. Shermar let his blood drip into Angela's, mixing together.

When the blood reached the other side of the stone niche, the ground shook and a shock wave seem to go through the cavern. Torches were lit and the paintings on the walls became pronounced as if they had just been painted. With the golden light Angela now saw the full room. It was large with statues of Set creatures holding numerous weapons along the right wall. On the other side were black pillars spaced every other with white pillars. They stretched back to the left, all having hieroglyphs carved in them. In the first row were Horus statues holding the same amount of weapons. The sacred pool was at her feet down a few steps and then across the room was a archway. It looked like it lead into a passage way and Angela noted it as being her way out. Smiling a wicked smile Shermar ran his fingers through the bloody niche.

"My color." He said looking down at her. She now noticed that he held a white ivory knife in his left hand. It was long and had sacred spell chiseled into the hilt.

"Why are you doing this?" Angela asked still struggling with her bonds.

"I don't have a choose in the matter...like you have no choose. I must say though I am glad I am on the winning side. I get to be a god, as you get to be a dead god."

Shermar then closed his eyes and stretched out his hands. A low rumble could be heard and Angela looked around frantic until her eyes rested on the sacred pool. The water stirred and then a shape of a large crocodile became pronounced. It seemed to be a combination of water and mist holding together in a large, black shape.

Angela screamed as the shape lunged from the pool moving unnaturally fast to where Shermar stood. The creature engulfed Shermar in darkness before it finally disappeared. Angela stared at Shermar doubting that he was Shermar any longer. Her fear was proved when Shermar opened his eyes and they glowed an unnatural red. Screaming again Angela shook her head in disbelief trying to get as far away from Shermar as possible. Stretching the figure looked around the room saying to himself in a unearthly booming voice.

"I am free."

He then looked down at Angela who in turn screamed again.

"Do you like your accommodations Horus?" He spoke in ancient Egyptian, which Angela understood perfectly.

"I had thousands of years to make sure everything was prepared for you." He looked at the stone table and lightly brushed Angela's bonds.

"Come out and face me Horus." This was said in a taunting voice.

Angela closed her eyes as the pain in her arm seemed to run through her whole body. The whispers in her head became a inaudible booming voice that threatened to take her over. She grasp for anything that was her, any memory that would define her. Then it came, Ardeth smiling at her as he held her in his arms. A sweet smile with eyes that held so much meaning in them. Angela grasped onto the memory, not willing to let it go. When she opened her eyes again a look of determination commanded her features.

"Go to hell!" She shouted through gritted teeth.

Angry red eyes met hers and his voice seem to come from everywhere, shaking the ground.

"I am Set, the strongest of the Divine Company. Every day I slay the enemy of Ra when I stand at the helm of the Barque of Millions of Years, which no other god dare do. I am God of Storms, Slayer of Apep, Equal to and Rival of Horus. I am Sutekh of Chaos and I will have my vengeance! If you will not show yourself then I will destroy your precious Egypt and the vermin you call your people!"

With anger Set stretched out his arms and a black cloud came from his hands. It shot through the cavern and out into the passage way. The ground shook then and Angela turned her head away from Set as the dust tumbled down on her. She held on to the memory of Ardeth for dear life wishing that he would come and save her.

Alex stood looking at the Medjai camp that was in chaos. The men were preparing there weapons as the women prepared their children to run. It was early morning but the sun already promised a hot day. Jeff stood next to Alex looking with terror written across his face.

"It's going to be okay Jeff." Alex reassured. " My Mom and Dad are experts at this. They will save Angie and get this Set guy, I know it."

Jeff didn't look convinced but he nodded his head obviously attempting to keep his panic at bay.

"I should have stayed home." He said miserably.

"Alex." A female voice called.

Alex looked around with curiosity, wondering who knew his name in this place. A woman dressed in the traditional Medjai black stepped up to him followed by a string of four young girls, their ages and heights all varied.

"Who wants to know?" Alex asked cautiously. The woman pulled her scarf down not seeming the least bit insulted.

"My name is Sharee. I knew you must be Alex, your just as Ardeth described."

Alex was pretty quick on Arabic but her accent took him a moment to decipher.

"Your Ardeth's sister." He finally said in understanding. "Um, Ardeth kinda sent me hear to protect you."

Alex nervously fingered the Bravery charm on his wrest. He expected the usual reaction of unbelief and waited for the comment, 'but your just a child,'. Instead Sharee inclined her head giving him a kind smile.

"Ardeth must respect you a great deal to ask such a thing of you. I am honored that you excepted."

Alex smiled with that, feeling a new kind of pride. At that moment a uproar ran through the camp with men shouting and everyone going to the edge of the hill where it looked down into the valley. Alex followed along with Jeff. He had to push through the crowd but when he did he silently wished he hadn't.

There down in the valley were Thartin warriors making up a unbreakable line between the Medjai and Hamunaptra. Jeff grabbed Alex's arm with fear and Alex in turn took a deep breath. He had faced worse then this, he hoped.

"Alright stay calm, don't panic. Everything will be fine." Alex said this more to himself then Jeff.

As if the Thartins were not enough a loud boom echoed across the sands. Everyone jumped as a dark massing cloud formed over what only could be Hamunaptra. The cloud went out in all directions blanketing the sky as far as the sand dunes would allow a person to see. It roared over head of the Thartins then the Medjai who ducked none sure how to take the unheard of occurrence. For a moment Alex thought that was it, he was dead. But then the thought of him dying so young, and with Jeff hanging on his arm no less, made him snap out of it.

"Does that mean it's loose?" Jeff asked like he might be talking about a rabid dog instead of the god of chaos.

The earth shook then and a loud, harsh cry seemed to echo all around them. The Medjai stood firm however knowing that it was no use in backing away. This terror would follow, spreading out to the whole of the earth. The Thartins didn't seem so sure, the horses reared in fright and their battle line broke several times. They obviously hadn't been expecting the unnatural storm that brewed overhead.

"We are in big trouble." Alex said watching the lightening that struck over Hamunaptra and blinking back fear as the loud booms of thunder rippled over the desert.

Alex then looked back to see Sharee and her children standing behind him. With her appeared to be every woman and child all looking to him for guidance. With eyes wide and mouth slightly agape Alex remembered Ardeth's words and they gave him strength. He could not let Ardeth down.

"Alright, we need to get out of here." Alex was surprised at the calm in his voice for he felt anything but calm at that moment. Freeing himself from Jeff's grasp Alex quickly formed a plan in his mind.

"Sharee those cliffs, is there a way to get up there?" Alex pointed to the rock formations behind them, the only high ground for miles. Sharee nodded and answered.

"Yes, there is a path that leads up."

"Alright." Alex took a deep breath again. "Lets go."

He knew that any place would be better then where they were. Looking back at the Thartins, Alex's eyes widened slightly. They seemed to have recovered from their shock and now advanced on the Medjai. The Medjai warriors were ready for battle, it was only the women and children who fled with Sharee's direction.

Alex and Jeff took up the rear as they crossed the valley that lay between them and the rock mountain that seemed to just rise out of the sand. It was then that Alex thought he felt a drop of water hit his head but he dismissed it as he continued on. There was another drop however that hit his hand making him stopped and look up at the dark sky. One after the other drops of rain came from the sky until it was poring down, soaking everything.

"Rain in the desert?" Jeff asked as he hurried his pace. Alex shook his head slightly amazed that Jeff found rain so disturbing after everything else they had seen.

"It's salt water."

A female voice sounded behind Alex and he turned to see a young girl dressed all in black staring at him. She was around his age with brown eyes that seemed to look directly into him. It made Alex take a gulp for he had never seen anyone so pretty.

"Salt water?" Alex asked rather dumb founded. The girl gave him a flat look and retorted.

"I do know what salt water is." She then walked by him trotting to catch up with the other women.

Alex raised his eyebrow slightly with that and despite the stinging in his eyes he tasted the water drops on his hand. Wrinkling his nose at the salty taste he shook his head. Of course it would be salt water, regular water might actually help people. With another crack of thunder Alex paused to look over in the direction of Hamunaptra. He let him self worry for a moment about his parents, Uncle Jon and Angela. He wasn't worried about Ardeth however for he knew Ardeth would do everything he could to protect his family. He found comfort in the thought and was grateful for Ardeth being with them. Everything had to be alright.

Ardeth covered his face with his black mask as the wind picked up the sand blowing out through the camp. The ground gave a final shake as thunder echoed out through the sands. Lighting lit up the now dark skies showing the Thartin's trying to find shelter, terrified of the god that they had helped to unleash. Ardeth could only shake his head at their stupidity but he soon forgot them as his eyes caught Oded making a run up the hill and entering the mouth of the cave. Without a second thought he was after him running up the rocky mountain side as the storms wind threatened to push him back down. Ardeth entered the cave entrance slowly watching carefully for Oded. He let his eyes adjust to the dark, noting the few lanterns that lit the way into the rock mountain. A woman's scream echoed up through the cavern causing Ardeth's heart to nearly stop.

"Angela." He said under his breath as he quickly moved forward ignoring caution. As he went around a bin he was hit in the back of the head. Stumblingly to the ground Ardeth chastised himself for not paying attention.

He turned to see Oded standing over him, Ardeth's scimitar in hand to make the final blow. Moving quick Ardeth knocked Oded's feet out from under him. They both jumped to their feet at the same time and seeing his scimitar in Oded's hands Ardeth was left with one option. He rushed forward and slammed Oded against the rock wall. Then with shear anger and will power Ardeth kicked the scimitar out of Oded's hands and landed a hard punch to the nose with his right fist. It crumpled Oded in a ball to the ground.

With anger still boiling in his eyes, Ardeth picked up his scimitar looking down at Oded who's nose was spurting blood.

"I believe this belongs to me." Ardeth said shifting his scimitar to his right hand standing over Oded able to end it all.

Hatred for Oded made Ardeth consider killing him, he was a wicked man who had taken Angela away from him and not to mention had tried to kill him more then once. And Ardeth knew he had done far worse. Seeing the look in Ardeth's eyes Oded started to beg for his life.

" Please, have mercy. Don't kill me please."

Another scream echoed through the passageway, snapping Ardeth out of his daze.

"You better pray I do not see you again." Ardeth warned as he left Oded lying on the rock floor shaking. He was joined by Rick who had also made the climb. Evie and Jonathan took up the rear and Evie couldn't help but say to her once employee.

"Now that serves you right."

They continued on at a run going deeper down in the mountain. Ardeth was beginning to think the screams that he had heard might have come from a ghost. It seemed the passageway led on forever, no markings or deviations. The quietness beyond anything frightened Ardeth, what if he was to late?

Angela struggled with her bonds as Set loomed over her. His red eyes seemed to glow with a fire of fury. She felt his presence more then anything though, it was a looming darkness in her mind, trying to consume her. He held the white hilted knife above her chest causing Angela to scream in panic. She felt herself losing control, as if her very being was being stolen from her. The picture of Ardeth in her mind was starting to get fuzzy as the other presence in her mind got stronger. She knew it was another being, a lighter presence then that of Set, but still just as strong. Set had closed his eyes now, as he chanted in a low deep voice. Angela knew she had never heard the alien words before but at the same time she knew that it was a chant to call a spirit from the netherworld.

Another scream escaped her lips, but it was not from fear. She felt herself slipping away, only a thread of awareness on her part left.

"Angela!" She heard the distant cry, seeming to be an echo of a former life.

"Angela!"

It came stronger and louder now causing her to open her eyes at the familiar voice. She knew that voice, it was warm and commanding. She tried to recall the accent and who it belonged to. It came to her in pieces, a furrow of a dark brow, deep meaningful eyes, an exotic figure and a warm bright smile. She had formed her picture, and yet she knew there was more.

"Angela!"

The voice was very close now and Angela watched that very same man she had pictured come running into the torch lit space. He pulled up short along with the three that had followed him, when Set turned to face the intruders.

"Ardeth!" Angela screamed.

The name and the man coming back to her. It seemed impossible now to think she had almost forgotten. She laughed now with relief despite her predicament. She knew who she was and who she loved. It was her now, her in her mind and with Ardeth there she knew she would be alright. She looked down at the three people recognizing everyone as her family. Before she might have been bitter about her childhood but she realized now the love that these people must have for her to come, to what seemed like, the very gates of hell to save her.

"Whoa!" Jonathan exclaimed as he pulled up short standing by Ardeth. They all took a couple steps back as Set turned towards them and started walking down the steps slowly, appearing not to be worried at all about the interruption.

"Shermar, there's something different about you." Continued Jonathan. "Wait don't tell me, you've changed your hair."

Set stopped at the foot of the steps a wicked smile on his face. Raising his arms he commanded.

"Ackbe Amshere!"

The ground gave a violent shake and then pounding of distant feet could be heard. Everyone turned to see a endless line of men with the abs Set animal heads. They marched up through the pillars holding large axes that looked like they should be to heavy to carry.

"It can never just be a far fight." Mumbled Rick, moving and pulling a sword and spear off a Set statue.

Evie followed suit while Jonathan looked with wide eyes at the approaching enemy.

"Alright we'll handle these guy's, Ardeth you got Set there."

Ardeth momentarily paused to give Rick an arched eyebrow.

"That's sounds fair." He said sarcastically making Rick smile despite everything.

"We'll it is your turn."

As Evie and Rick met the Set warriors Ardeth moved cautiously around Set, scimitar raised. He knew better then to think he could kill him but he couldn't bare the thought of the alterative so he had to try. Set circled Ardeth, a smile still on his face. Snaring slightly he raised his hand as if to grabbed Ardeth but his hand was pushed back by an invisible force. Ardeth's falcon necklace glowed gold for a second causing Set to take a step back.

"A follower of Horus." He said, annoyance piercing through his voice. He then flipped the knife around in his hands, realizing that he was going to have to kill this man the old fashion way.

As everything erupted in chaos Angela struggled helplessly with her bonds. Seeing Jonathan trying to become part of a pillar, she screamed at him.

"Jonathan! A little help could be useful, if your not to busy!"

Jonathan started slightly, like he just now noticed Angela laying on the stone table.

"Angie?" He said in amazement as he made the dive across the floor and up the steps to come to her side. She looked so different with her barely there clothes that he wasn't sure if he should look away or not.

"Is that gold?" He asked noticing the bodice and the winged crown that fitted on her head. A blue stone shown in the middle making her seem like a long ago queen.

"Jonathan, help me! Grab that sword and get me out of here." Angela desperately directed.

Jonathan pulled out the gold plated sword from a statue that rested at the foot of the stone table. It thudded to the ground as Jonathan struggled to keep it up. He pulled it over to Angela and looked worriedly at the bonds for a moment.

"Come on Jonathan, we don't have all day."

Nodding Jonathan licked his lips nervously before struggling to once again raise the sword above his head.

"Wait!"

Angela said with panic as she noted Jonathan's expression.

"Do you know how to do this?"

"I'll have you know, I am an expert on rescuing damsels in distress from ancient gods."

"Uh-hu." Angela paused her brow dark but nodded, she didn't have much of a option in the matter.

Jonathan raised the sword again and with a wince from Angela he struck the bond chain, breaking it. The clasp opened freeing Angela from the bond once the chain had been broken. Nodding Angela urged Jonathan to do the next one. Once three of the bonds had been broken, Jonathan moved to the last, on Angela's right foot.

Before he had a chance to break it however, something grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Angela grasp and looked to see a Set creature or rather half a Set creature clinging to Jonathan's leg. It looked to be a remnant of Rick's handy work, only able to clasp Jonathan's leg and confine his movements. Jonathan screamed and kicked furiously at the creature but to no avail.

Angela desperately pulled on her last confine. She noted the spot where the others had opened and started to beat the spot hard against the stone. Finally the lock broke and Angela went tumbling free to the floor. She landed on her stomach with a grunt but immediately rose up. The Set creature had managed to drag Jonathan down the stairs and Jonathan still protested with his wild kicks.

Picking up the sword that Jonathan had dropped Angela noted that it didn't seem all that heavy to her. She shattered the head of the Set creature and pulled Jonathan to his feet.

Looking around she noted that while Evie and Rick were holding their own with the creatures, there were more always appearing as soon as they had struck one down. Ardeth was hardly fairing any better. If he managed to cut Set with his scimitar it immediately healed, only serving to anger Set farther. Ardeth was having to use all his skill just to get out of the way of Set's knife. Ducking under a swing, Ardeth was kicked back by Set. The force of which sent Ardeth sliding back hitting against the stone wall with painful force. Set turn and reached out his hand, a mace from one of the Horus statues flew out and came to him. Then with unnatural strength Set through it at Ardeth's head. Ardeth ducked just in time as the mace struck the wall with such force that it cracked the stone and half way imbedded the mace into the wall. Ardeth rolled away and looked at the mace, letting out a breath. Determination and a unrelenting will forced Ardeth back to his feet to once again face Set. He would either when this fight or die trying. Angela watched all of this with horror. The presence in her mind once again came to her. It was strong and gritting her teeth she put her head in her hands.

"Angie?" Jonathan asked with worry mixing with his panic. "Listen, you can't give in to it. Evie could explain this better, but don't go to the light."

Angela raised her head and gave Jonathan a dark look.

"What?"

Jonathan danced in place nervously trying to explain what he himself didn't understand.

"The Hetairu, your Horus's vassal. You have to fight it or…."

Jonathan trailed off as he met Angela's stare. She knew exactly what he was talking about and he knew it. She nodded looking around once more.

"I need the dagger."

"Dagger?" Jonathan asked. Angela cut down a Set creature that came at them with procession. The best were slow and clumsy, she thought. Jonathan stood back and watched, noting how graceful Angela was as she fought. It appeared to come naturally to her. The thought disturbed him greatly.

"Yes the black dagger. The 'knife of the dead'." Angela scanned the wall that had hieroglyphics written on it.

"Oh, amply named. Where is it?"

"It's with Seti."

Angela said standing back from the wall. Jonathan looked around at the continuing carnage and edged closer to Angela.

"With Seti? Seti the dead Pharaoh…Seti?"

"Yes, come on."

Angela walked down past the sacred pool and turned to go through the pillars. Jonathan followed in the wake of dead or dying Set creatures that she left behind her. Rick and Evie could hold there own, and Ardeth was a skilled warrior but Jonathan had never seen anyone move so quick or be so decisive in their attacks. She hit hard, moved quicker and didn't seem to be phased by the hits that she took. The line of pillars went back for a ways. The Set creatures came continually to where Jonathan thought that even Angela was not going to be able to handle them all.

They finally reached the end where a closed stone door was at the back of the pillars. There were two slit openings on either side big enough for a small person to fit through. Off to the left was another archway, this was where the creatures where actually coming from. There were two Jackal statues guarding the closed doorway and a cartouche was written above it.

"This is Seti's actual burial site." Jonathan paused amazed at the doorway as Angela continued to fight. "I bet he has some riches in there."

"Well we are going to find out." Said Angela as she grabbed Jonathan by the arm and quickly guided him to one of the openings.

"You want me to go in there?" Jonathan asked with worry.

"It's better then being out here. Come on!"

Jonathan looked through the slits seeing nothing but blackness. With a deep breath he grabbed a torch and threw it into the room.

"You know ladies really should go first."

Said Jonathan hesitating. Angela had been fighting with yet another Set creature, lobbing off its head and stabbing it before she pushed it away with a kick.

"Jonathan now!"

Angela ordered as she coming up to help Jonathan jump up. Jonathan complied squeezing through the slit and closing his eyes as he went on the other side falling flat on his stomach. Once Jonathan realized that he had not fallen to his death, he opened his eyes. The torch lay in front of him still burning lighting up a small part of the room. Looking down Jonathan realized that he was laying on gold pieces mixed with precious stones that made a carpet on the stone floor. Grabbing some in his hands he sat up on his heels admiring the riches with his mouth agape. Angela followed him though with slightly more grace. She just missed a axe which slammed the rock wall with force. Once on the other side Angela grabbed the torch looking at their new surroundings.

"Oh the riches…"

Jonathan mumbled to himself temporarily forgetting their current situation. Angela stepped forward cautiously. The sound of axes pounding on the other side of the double stone doors made her jump. The Set creatures were trying to break in. Seeing a stone basin filled with oil that ran along the walls Angela dipped her torch in to it. The oil ignited and stared to run down the length of the wall lighting the area. It was an old Egyptian way of lighting the underground but Angela was not prepared for what it revealed. The room actually opened into a chamber which looked to be very large. It was filled with gold statues and other similar treasures which looked to be just discarded there. That's not what drew Angela's attention though. Closer right before the steps down into the open chamber stood a large stone sarcophagus.

"Jonathan."

Angela called as she walked up to the sarcophagus her torch lighting the inscribed stone. Jonathan stood, his eyes wide. He was speechless as he walked to the steps and looked out at the room that sparkled with gold.

"This is just like the other treasure chamber…"

He mumbled to himself thinking back to the last time he had ventured into the bowels of the dead city. Going down the steps he picked up a gold figurine of a falcon. It was the size of his hand and from the weight was pure gold. He after all had become an expert on the subject. Angela dusted of the sarcophagus reading the cartouche.

"This is it. This is Seti."

Normally Angela would find the discovery of an ancient Pharaoh more significant, but there was only one thing on her mind now. She started to push on the top of the sarcophagus which was a large stone slab that covered the Pharaoh's remains.

"I could use a little help!"

Angela called knowing that it would not take the Set creatures long to break down the doors with their large axes. Jonathan ran up and helped Angela push the stone top away from the sarcophagus. It landed with a large thud on the other side revealing a six foot hole down and at the bottom was a coffin. Jonathan waved away the dust with his hands saying.

"Don't light a match."

Angela handed him the torch raising her eyebrow at the Horus statue that he had stuck in his belt.

"It's for good luck."

Jonathan said in his defense taking the torching. Shaking her head slightly Angela let Jonathan help her down into the pit with the burial coffin was. There was two feet on all sides around the coffin that looked to be gold plated. Using all her strength Angela managed to open it pushing the lid away to reveal the mummy inside. She paused staring at the old Pharaoh who seemed to lay so peacefully a black dagger infolded in his hands. Reaching for the dagger a high pitched squeak made her pause. Black scarabs came up from the sides of the mummy. Jonathan grasped knowing very well what the bugs were capable of.

"Angie watch out!"

Angela stared down at the scarabs but did not shy back. Taking a deep breath she reached her scarred arm out slowly. The scarabs backed away from her seeming to try and hide back again in the mummy. Angela exchanged glanced with Jonathan who shook his head a worried expression on his face. Taking the dagger Angela pulled it free from Seti's hands. Just as Angela had the dagger out of the mummy's hands the mummy seemed to come to life. Angela screamed as the Mummy grabbed her arm pulling itself help and crying out in an unnatural tone. Gritting her teeth Angela grabbed the Mummy's hand with her free one trying to pry it off of her. She succeeded falling back against the wall, her eyes wide. She took a relieved breath taking amoment to calm her nerves.

"Ahh we better hurry."

Said Jonathan noting that the Set creatures were only moments away from breaking in. Nodding Angela jumped up on the coffin catching Jonathan's out stretched arm. He pulled her up quickly leaving his arms around her for a moment. Angela didn't mind at that moment as she looked down at the mummy who still flailed in his coffin.

"It's my first mummy….that's moved on its own."

Angela said weakly in her defense. Jonathan shrugged as Angela pulled regrettably away.

"You get used to it."

He said casually. It was then that the stone doors came crumbling in and two Set creatures stormed into the area, axes ready. Jonathan and Angela exchanged looks before the went separate ways around the sarcophagus dodging the Set creatures. Jonathan ducked franticly under a wielding axe as he made a dive back through the slit in the wall. Angela was not far behind. She reeled back as the Set creature's axe barely missed her neck. Angela reacted quickly stabbing out stabbing the dagger she held into the creatures stomach. She did not know where her ability was coming from, she fought out of instinct not thought. It scared her how fast and deadly her reactions were. The Set creature on being touched with the Knife of the Dead turned into black dust, dispersing through the air. The other Set creature was on her swinging with a very large reach. Angela retreated through the slit knowing that fighting with a dagger against an axe was not an easy prospect. She knew what she had to face now was an even more daunting task but she could not let Ardeth and her friends face Set alone.


End file.
